


Change of Pace

by syzygy_mellifluous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Co-workers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holidays, Modern Royalty, Slow Burn, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous
Summary: With her sister’s blessing, Anna takes a step back from her royal duties and finds herself working for a ski resort nestled in the mountains. A chance encounter with the resort’s maintenance technician leads them down an unexpected path, as they must work together to plan the resort’s annual ball - and maybe fall in love in the process.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 231
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m trying something new here - I’m not really into writing multi-chap fics because I feel like my brain betrays me and I put it to the side and never look back. However, I’ve already managed to plan out the first 20ish chapters (and have written a ton of it), so I’m giving it a shot. This idea came to me back in September, when I was flipping through the television channels, and came across the summary for a Hallmark movie. Just from the description, I decided I wanted to write a fic based off of it. I did watch the first half of the movie and got some inspiration from that, too, though the ideas are mostly original. (If anyone’s interested the movie is called A Winter Princess). Rated T for the foreseeable future, but will eventually be M-rated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

In the two months since she had arrived at Valley Ski Resort, Princess Anna of Arendelle hadn’t stopped smiling. She greeted each day with a smile, worked with a smile, and whenever she thought about how thrilled she was to be experiencing life away from the castle and Arendelle, she smiled.

If she were being honest, she hadn’t stopped smiling since her older sister - and Queen of Arendelle - had approved her proposal of a sabbatical. She remembered the day she’d asked very clearly, as she was certain that her sister would reject her idea and she’d be stuck in Arendelle for the foreseeable future. 

_“Soooo,” she’d started._

_“Yes?” Elsa had raised a questioning eyebrow._

_“How would you say your mood is today?”_

_“My mood?”_

_“There’s something that I want to ask you, and I’m not sure how you’re going to react, so I’m trying to gauge if now is a good time or a bad time.”_

_Elsa had chuckled. “Anna, you can ask me whatever it is that you have to ask me.”_

_“Okay,” she’d breathed. “I wanted to know how you’d feel if I...went away for a while.”_

_“Went away? To where?”_

_“I was thinking of taking a sabbatical and finding work in another country - temporarily, of course. Just a few months where I could do something other than mope around the castle. I think it would be good to have some work experience under my belt, especially because your coronation is next year. I want to be able to do_ more _than what I’ve been doing.”_

_Elsa had nodded. “I see. That makes...sense. Did you have something specific in mind?”_

_“Not yet,” she’d confessed. “I wanted to know what you thought about it before I committed to anything specific and got my hopes up.”_

_“There are a lot of factors to take into consideration. Your identity and your security are the first things that come to mind. But...as long as you’re back before the coronation, I really don’t see the harm in you -”_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Anna was throwing her arms around her sisters neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best big sister, ever!”_

It was some of the best news she’d received in her life. Not that her life had been dismal prior to her arrival at Valley Ski Resort, but it was rather...boring. Not boring in the traditional sense, as she had plenty of things to do. Horseback riding in the gardens, reading every romance book she could get her hands on in the library, and practicing piano at twilight. Regardless, her days felt empty, as if something was missing. She selfishly wished for more - travel, new friends, love. 

So with her sister’s approval, the arrangements were made. With the exception of the general manager of the resort, her colleagues would remain unaware of her royal status, and would refer to her by her first name rather than by any titles or formalities. She’d stay on site, in one of the luxury “cabins” that the hotel rented to guests who wanted a more home-y experience, and set off to Valley in September, vastly unprepared for a life so different from the one she was accustomed to, but ready for anything. She had to learn how to do everything on her own; from cooking to cleaning to laundry, but she adapted fairly quickly to her new, “normal” routine and fell in love with her job as the assistant event planner for the resort. Two months in, and she was happier than she’d ever been in her entire life.

This particular morning had started the same as any other. In fact, when she woke up, she had a great feeling about how the day would go. She woke up feeling well rested before her alarm went off, had extra time to put on a little makeup, and was able to stop by the café on the first floor before making it to work with plenty of time to spare.

“Good morning,” she called, upon entering her office. She dropped her bag on the floor before shimmying out of her coat and hanging it on the rack by the door.

“Hey! Morning, Anna,” Holly, the administrative assistant, called back. 

She glanced around and noticed that Holly was the only person there, which was rather unusual. Her boss always made it in before she did. “Jenny’s not here yet?”

“No,” Holly answered, running a hand through her chin length, raven-colored hair. “And it’s not like her to be late.”

She scooped her purse off the floor and walked over to her desk. “I know. Maybe she called out today?”

“She hasn’t been answering my calls or texts and I didn’t get an email from her.” 

“Do you think Bonnie will know?”

“I’m sure she does, but she has more important things to worry about than one person calling out sick.”

“I’ll try texting her, too. I hope everything’s okay.”

“In the meantime,” Holly started, opening the top drawer of her desk and pulling out a box, “Look at what came in today!”

“Are those the invitations for the ball?”

“They are! Come look!”

Though she’d just sat down, she immediately hopped back up and ran over to Holly’s desk. She peered over her shoulder, at the silver and royal blue invitations. “Wow, those are gorgeous.”

“‘Valley Ski Resort cordially invites you to the twenty-fourth annual ball. Join us on Saturday, February sixth at seven in the evening for dinner, drinks, and dancing,’” Holly read. “Followed by the address to the hotel, of course, your extension and email for the RSVP, and the prices per head.”

“They’re perfect.”

“All you have to do now is finalize the guest list, print the name and address stickers, stick ‘em on and drop ‘em in the mailbox.”

“That’s it?” Anna teased.

“At least you don’t have to worry about hand-writing every name and address on five hundred envelopes.”

“It would give me an excuse to practice my penmanship,” Anna laughed. “My teachers always said my handwriting could go from neat to illegible in the same paper.”

“I know for a fact that your hand will be tired after sticking that many stickers to the envelopes, so don’t get too far ahead of yourself. At least the return address and stamp are already on there.”

“Less work for me,” Anna smiled, picking up the box and carrying it to her desk. “And I already have my work cut out for me.”

“Jenny is keeping you on your toes, huh?”

She sat down again, finally kicking off her snow boots and switching them for the flats she kept in her bag. “Just a little. I enjoy it though. I like keeping busy.”

“I know you haven’t been here very long, but you’re doing great,” Holly said. “Way better than any other assistant Jenny’s ever had.”

“Thank you, Holly. I really appreciate that.”

They kept up the small talk as they began their work for the day. As usual, Anna had plenty of emails to respond to and the talking helped to pass the time. A few hours into the day, the office door opened and they both turned around to see if Jenny had finally arrived for her shift. Instead, it was Bonnie, the general manager of the resort. “Good morning, ladies.”

“Good morning, Bonnie,” they responded in unison.

“How’s the planning for the ball coming along?”

“Excellent,” Anna spoke up. “We received the invitations this morning. The guest list will be finalized by early next week and the invitations will be sent out by the end of next week.”

“That’s wonderful,” Bonnie smiled. “Now, I’m afraid that I have good news and bad news for you both.”

“Oh,” Holly murmured, exchanging a worrisome look with Anna.

“I’m afraid that Jenny has resigned, effective immediately,” Bonnie stated matter-of-factly. “That’s part of the bad news. The good news is for Anna - congratulations, you’ve been promoted!”

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “I have?” 

“Of course! Sure, you’ve only been here for two months, but you’ve been shadowing Jenny the entire time, you show excellent potential, you’ve never been late...I can go on and on, but it was one of the easiest hiring decisions that I’ve had to make in my entire career.”

Anna couldn’t help but wonder if she was being promoted out of sheer desperation, or if it was because Bonnie was the only person aware of her royal status and was trying to kiss up to her. “Thank you, Bonnie. I hope that I can exceed your expectations.”

“I don’t think you’ll have any trouble fitting into your new role. Now for the second part of the bad news - unfortunately, there won’t be enough time to hire a new event planning assistant in time for all of the upcoming events, between the Christmas season starting in three weeks, and then the ball the first week of February. I’m so sorry.”

Anna nodded slowly, trying to process everything that Bonnie had just told her. Not only had she been promoted, but now she’d have to take on the workload of _two_ people by herself. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I ask,” she remarked. “I know that you’re going to do great. Enjoy the rest of your day, ladies.”

Bonnie swiftly exited the office, and as soon as she was gone, Anna turned to face Holly. “What am I going to do?”

Holly stared for a moment, her mouth agape. “I...don’t know. This has never happened before.”

“I don’t think that I can do this alone! _How_ am I supposed to do this alone?”

“Anna, I genuinely don’t know. I’m as stunned as you are. I mean, I’ll do my best to help you in any way that I can, but I only took this job because it came with a set, part-time schedule. I have a baby at home - I can’t be here for all of the events on the calendar.”

“Of course not,” Anna agreed. “That’s not fair to you or your husband or son.”

“Yeah, but this situation isn’t fair to _you_. Bonnie has plenty of time to find a new assistant, I bet she’s just being lazy.”

“I wonder why Jenny quit so abruptly.”

“I know! Jenny isn’t the type of person to do anything abruptly. I hope that she’s not sick or something.”

A wave of anxiety rolled through Anna’s body and she buried her face in her hands. “What am I gonna do?”

“Oh sweetie,” Holly cooed. “It’ll be alright. You’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Anna exhaled heavily and nodded. 

“How about we go over everything we have to do for the rest of the season?” Holly suggested. “I know Jenny normally goes over the events on a week-by-week basis, but it may make you feel better to recall everything you’re dealing with in advance. Kind of like a quiz.”

“Okay,” she agreed. She got up from her desk and paced back and forth across the office; she often did her best thinking as she paced. The office was modest; the three desks were all lined up against the right wall, and the other walls were lined with filing cabinets, a bulletin board, and plants. Lots and lots of plants. Luckily, the plants were Holly’s responsibility, so Anna didn’t have to worry about keeping them alive - something she was sure that she’d fail at.

“So the cookie decorating is on the twenty-fourth. Do you remember the game plan for that?”

“Yes. We... _I_ have to pick up the cookies at the bakery, bring them to the conference room - which I’ll try to set up in advance - and then sell the cookies until the event is over.”

“Do you remember how much each cookie costs?”

“Three dollars.”

Deciding to distract herself as she and Holly talked, she started to reorganize the bulletin board. A couple of the fliers were outdated, and they could use the extra room for the upcoming events.

“Take down the pictures with Jenny in them while you’re at it,” Holly replied. “Alright, what’s next?”

She began to collect the _many_ photos of Jenny that had been posted onto the board. A few of them included her, from the events that they had worked on together. It was almost bittersweet to take them down; Jenny was her boss and mentor. They spent forty hours a week together for two months straight, and Jenny had taught her everything that she knew. “Um, that’s the last event that this office has planned for the month and December is maxed out.”

“Well, what events do we have in December?”

“So many,” Anna sighed, stacking the photos neatly into a pile. “Santa will be here every night in the lobby. A reindeer petting zoo will be set up outside. A few movie nights and Christmas caroling. On weekends there will be sleigh rides through the woods and hot beverage stands outside. Am I forgetting something?”

“There’s also going to be a story time and cookie decorating with Santa event on Christmas Eve,” Holly pointed out. “All of the kids will be wearing their pajamas.”

“Okay.”

“But other than that, that’s it.”

“Thank god,” Anna breathed, finally collapsing in her office chair and tossing the pile of pictures onto her desk.

“I’m actually really excited for the story time with Santa.”

“Are you bringing your son to that one?”

Holly nodded. “He’ll only be eight months old, but why not? It’ll be adorable.”

“I can’t wait to actually see him in person,” Anna smiled. “Now, is there anything that we have to do on Christmas Day or New Years Eve or Day?”

“No, not us. Culinary is going to have buffets - like the one they’re having for Thanksgiving - and then the hotel puts out extra televisions and passes out champagne for New Years. We actually have off on those days.”

“Really? I mean, Christmas Day makes sense, but New Years? That’s a little unexpected.”

“Well, we have put most of our energy into planning the ball, and there wouldn’t be enough time to throw three huge parties in a month. So, the holidays are ours.”

“I’m so thankful for the person who made that decision,” Anna laughed. “I may wind up here on those days, anyway, though.”

Holly clicked her tongue. “Don’t do that - enjoy your extra days off.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere better to be,” she shrugged.

“I’d offer for you to come over on Christmas, but I’ll be with my in-laws in the morning, and my parents at night. Baby’s first Christmas, and all.”

“Oh, no I wasn’t trying to invite myself or get you to pity me.”

“I know,” Holly nodded. “I just feel bad that you’ll be all alone.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll call my sister, like I always do when I have time off, and then I’ll come here and see what’s going on.”

“Maybe by then you’ll have a boyfriend and he’ll invite you to spend Christmas with him,” Holly teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Anna felt her cheeks warm up at the thought. “Christmas is six weeks from today and I think we both know that that’s not going to happen. I’ve been here for two months and the dates I’ve been on haven’t been great.”

“I don’t think you’ve been looking in the right places.”

She rolled her eyes. “To be fair, I came here to work.”

“And now you have enough work for two people,” Holly reminded her. “You should try to have some fun in your free time.”

“I do have fun,” she remarked defensively.

“Oh yeah? Tell me what you do for fun.”

“I just got a Netflix account, so I’ve been trying to catch up on all of the shows that I’ve missed over the years.”

Holly cocked her head. “That’s not fun, that’s pathetic. Also - watch _Grey’s Anatomy_.”

“I’ll add it to my list. And I don’t think that you should judge what I do in my free time when you spend your free time tending to your _infant_.”

“Exactly! I don’t have _any_ free time. I’m trying to live vicariously through you.”

“Don’t do that,” Anna laughed. “You’re only setting yourself up for disappointment.”

“What if we set you up on Tinder? Or Bumble?”

“Holly -”

“Ooh, I could set you up on a blind date! My husband works in the high school and he has a ton of young, single coworkers.”

“How about we stop talking about my dating life and finish talking about the rest of the events that are coming up?”

“Fine,” Holly groaned, looking down at the calendar. “January is pretty empty. A few movie nights scattered around, and two make-your-own hot chocolate nights.”

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, the kids get a kick of being able to choose their own toppings and stuff.”

“Gotcha,” Anna nodded.

“And then the rest of our energy goes to the ball. January is crunch time. Making sure that everyone RSVP’d, making sure the menu is finalized, reaching out to the DJ, et cetera. It’s going to be _a lot_.”

“I’ll consider myself warned.”

“That’s the right attitude! Now for February - obviously, the ball is the first thing that month. There’s going to be a few events for Valentine’s Day - card and cookie decorating and a carnation sale.”

“Carnations? Why not roses?”

“Carnations are the flower of love,” Holly answered. “And they’re cheaper than roses.”

“Yeah, but roses are _way_ more popular,” Anna pointed out. “Maybe we should consider ordering roses this year.”

“I’ll look into it,” Holly said, writing it down on her notepad. “Now for March. Easter is the first weekend in April, so the Easter Bunny will be in the lobby for the month. There will be egg hunts and egg decorating - basically, we’ll have eggs coming out of our ears - in the week leading up to the holiday.”

“Is that it?”

“Well, we hadn’t got that far for this upcoming year, but usually we throw in some cookie decorating, too.”

“Okay, that’s manageable,” Anna commented.

Holly frowned. “And then I believe we’re losing you, after that.”

“Yeah, I’m going home in April,” Anna sighed. “We can plan a few more events for that month, though. I won’t be leaving until late April.”

Holly smiled. “So I get a little more time with you than I thought.”

“Hopefully Bonnie will find her replacements by then. Or else you’ll be doing the work of _three_ people.”

“Don’t remind me,” Holly groaned. “I don’t want to think of that as being a possibility.”

She wiggled the mouse of her computer and it turned back on. She signed onto her email, hoping to see an explanation from Jenny. Instead, she found an email from the manager of the bakery. She spun around to face her coworker. “Liz just emailed me and said that they were able to specially order the cookie kits that Jenny requested.”

“Finally, some good news today,” Holly remarked. “Not that the news of you being promoted was _bad_. But it was...a lot.”

“Tell me about it,” Anna laughed.

Holly’s phone rang, then, interrupting their conversation. “Hold on just a sec,” she started, before picking it up. “Hello, you’ve reached the event planning office, this is Holly speaking.”

Anna turned back to her computer and scrolled through her inbox, trying not to eavesdrop on Holly’s conversation.

“Oh, hi Bonnie! How can I help you?”

Bonnie? She glanced back at her coworker, who had a puzzled look on her face.

“I’m sorry... _what_? _Are you kidding_?...Okay, we’ll be right down,” Holly said, slamming the receiver down and standing up. “Come on, Anna, we have to go.”

“Wait, what happened? Where are we going?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger last week! This chapter picks up on the same day but from a different perspective ;). I’m thinking I’m gonna update on Tuesdays every week if that’s cool? Or should I try to update more often? Also, if you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you enjoy the holiday safely! Enjoy!!!

There were very fews words that Kristoff Bjorgman would use to describe his life; miserable, mundane, ordinary. From the minute he woke up in the morning until the minute he went to bed at night, he wished he were someone or somewhere else.

Nobody stayed in Valley of the Living Rock - often shortened to Valley - if they could help it. The main draw to the area was Valley Ski Resort, which was nestled in the mountains. For decades, the town flourished during the winter months, but suffered as warm weather drew near due to the resort’s influence. Most of the people who stayed in town year round lived above their means, as it was difficult to find and keep work when the money practically dried up in the summertime. That all changed when the resort began to expand - adding amenities such as a pool, archery, horseback riding, and a multitude of events that attracted people during the hottest months of the year.

After the resort expanded, the local government decided to put money into the town itself, enticing visitors to venture away from the resort during their visits and see what the town had to offer. Tourists began to appreciate Valley itself as a picturesque, quaint town they could visit during their stay at the resort, and money began to pour into the local economy. Deciding to take full advantage, the decision was made for the main street to be transformed to a “Winter Wonderland,” with the storefronts adorning themselves with string lights, wreaths, and pine garland in the colder months. Business boomed and as the years went on, more and more people came to visit.

For Kristoff, life in Valley was bleak. Abandoned at birth, it was difficult to navigate the foster system as a small, generally “unwanted” child. He was bounced around a lot in his early years before becoming one of the lucky few who managed to find a family willing and able to foster him until adulthood. But people talked, and in small towns like his, that gossip traveled fast. By the time he made it to high school, he had hardly any friends. The only good thing that had ever happened to him - aside from his family - was his ex-girlfriend, Joslyn. She moved to Valley in their senior year of high school, and was as much of an outcast as he was. They became fast friends and eventually started a relationship. She stuck around for a few years and attended the local community college while they dated, but like everyone else who had the opportunity, she eventually moved on. The breakup was amicable and he admittedly missed her from time to time, but also understood that where she was going was bigger and better than what Valley - and he - had to offer. 

As a junior in high school, he’d managed to snag a job at Valley Ski Resort as a janitor, and then after he graduated, he took courses in plumbing, electricity, and heating, ventilation, and air conditioning in order to be promoted to a maintenance technician. It was a year round job with shitty pay, but it put food on the table and he had to take whatever he could get. On the bright side, it was a step up from cleaning bathrooms and mopping floors. There was no escaping Valley, for a person like him.

He didn’t mind the work at all, but there were few words to describe how much he _loathed_ the hotel. The people who visited were willing to spend a fortune on the amenities, but were generally unkempt behind closed doors. He could think of several occasions where he’d nearly slipped on a used condom after being called to a guest room for maintenance, or how frequently the pipes would clog because people were determined to flush non-flushable items. 

But still, he went to work everyday, and waited to go home. He did what he had to do and he hated every second of it. The only advantage of working at the resort was the employee ski pass that came along with it. He frequently spent his weekends navigating the slopes and had worked his way up to expert-level. Coasting down the side of a mountain was freeing. For those few hours, he could put aside the monotonous life that he lived and could focus on what was right in front of him. 

On this particular day, he had a sinking feeling about heading into work. He just knew that something bad was going to happen - he could feel it in his chest. He debated calling out, but because he couldn’t afford to miss a day without pay, he had to go in, bad feeling or not. The feeling only got worse as he climbed out of his car and stared at the main building in front of him.

The interior of the resort was in desperate need of an upgrade; faded, worn-out gray carpet covered the floors of the lobby area, and old-school style wood paneling laced the walls. The guest rooms in the central building remained the least expensive as a result of this, and as part of the resort’s expansion process, dozens of stand-alone cabins were built on the property. Difficult to maintain, but guests were willing to pour money into spending a week in a luxury cabin with the same amenities as a hotel but with the added benefit of a home-y feel. 

He walked in through the employee entrance, which happened to be situated right next to the lobby area but was only accessible from the outside. Down a long stretch of hall and then to the left sat the maintenance office. One of the perks of the job was that he didn’t have to wear coveralls like he did when he was a janitor; just dark-colored jeans, a company-provided shirt with the hotel’s name stitched onto the front, and work boots. He dropped his jacket in his locker, grabbed one of the work cell phones so that the front desk could reach if he was needed for a repair or other issue, and walked into the main office, where his boss, Andrew, was scrolling through his email.

“Hey, man,” he said.

The other man glanced back for a second before returning to his work. “Hey, Kristoff.”

“What’s on the agenda today?”

“Nothing crazy,” Andrew responded. “A couple of rooms complained of low water pressure, so we’ll have to check that out. It’s probably calcium buildup that’s clogging the showerheads, or a clog, or something. But aside from that, it seems like it’s going to be a pretty normal day.”

He heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

He didn’t mind working with Andrew; he was quiet and kept to himself, which Kristoff appreciated. It was easier to work with someone who didn’t waste half the day with gossip or other nonsense. Having a job was about getting work done, after all.

Andrew had a list of the rooms that had been experiencing the low water pressure from the front desk complaints, so when he finished answering his emails, they set off to figure out what exactly was happening and why it was happening. “I bet another pipe froze again.”

“This hotel is so old, do they even realize that the pipes probably have to be replaced?”

“They know, they just won’t listen,” Andrew said, shaking his head. “This is going to be a losing battle for the rest of eternity.”

Just as they made it to the first floor of guest rooms, a call came over on Andrew’s work phone. They stopped in the middle of the hallway so he could pick it up. 

“Hello, this is Andrew from maintenance,” he answered, scrunching his face up in concentration. “They said the water smelled bad? Did they say if it was a weird color or anything?...okay, we’ll look into it. Thanks.”

“Another water complaint?” Kristoff asked, once Andrew had hung up the phone.

“Yeah, something weird is going on today.”

“Probably a frozen pipe, like you said.”

They knocked on the door of the first guest on their list, and a woman answered. “Are you the maintenance guys?”

“We are ma’am. The front desk told us that your water pressure is low, do you mind if we come in and take a look?”

The woman shook her head. “I didn’t say _low_ water pressure. I said _no_ water pressure - as in, there’s no water, at all.”

The two men exchanged a worried glance before Andrew spoke up again. “Do you mind if we have a look?”

The woman didn’t answer, but stepped out of the way so they could walk into the room. They went into the bathroom, and attempted to turn the faucets to no avail. 

The woman was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “Well?”

“We’re trying to figure out what’s going on, ma’am. We’re going to check in with a few more guests and the front desk will get back to you.” 

“I’m taking my family skiing, and all I have to say is that the water better be working when I get back or someone will be getting an earful from me. I did _not_ spend all of this money to wind up in a room with no water!”

They nodded in an attempt to placate her and as soon as they made it back into the hallway, she slammed the door in their faces. 

“God, I hate this place,” Kristoff muttered.

“I don’t understand how people on vacation can be so fucking miserable. Management will make sure they get a more expensive room on the house if there’s nothing we can do about it, so I don’t really see the point of throwing a fit.”

“I know. It’s kind of disgusting how entitled some of these people are. I understand the frustration, but don’t yell at the people who are trying to figure out what the problem is.” Kristoff shook his head. “Let’s go to the next one.”

The routine seemed to repeat itself; the rooms were occupied by extremely angry guests who were experiencing a myriad of plumbing issues - either little or no water pressure, foul smelling water, or rust-colored water.

“Something big is going on here. Bigger than just a frozen pipe,” Andrew deduced, after visiting several guests’ rooms and being called a few more times by the front desk. “I can’t figure out what it is though.”

“Do you think a pipe burst somewhere?” he suggested.

Andrew shrugged. “I can’t imagine where. There are guests in basically every area of this hotel and no one has called about a leaking ceiling. Unless it was something in the basement.”

“We should go check.”

The two men scrambled to the basement, but as cold and neglected as it was, there were no signs of water damage anywhere. Just a lot of dust and noise from the systems that were housed down there.

“I’m stumped,” Andrew admitted, throwing his hands in the air.

“It has to be somewhere in the building. None of the other buildings or lodges have complained about issues with their water, right?”

The other man skimmed the list in his hands. “Nope, just this one.”

“Are there any places that guests and employees normally wouldn’t go during the day? The lobby’s fine, the children’s center is fine...wait, what about the ballroom?” Kristoff snapped his fingers.

“Oh shit, we should check the ballroom,” Andrew agreed. “No one goes in there unless they’re having some kind of an event.”

“I bet that’s where we’re going to find our problem.”

They raced back up to the first floor and passed the front desk to the corner of the hotel that housed the ballroom. Andrew searched through his massive ring of keys before locating the one that unlocked the doors. 

“Holy fuck,” Kristoff gasped, his eyes widening at the site in front of him. 

The entire room was destroyed. The ceilings had caved as a result of the massive amount of water that had pooled from the burst pipe. Nearly everything in the room had been destroyed from either the water damage or from the impact of the broken pieces of ceiling landing on it. The walls were moist, and there was a considerable amount of water remaining on the floor. 

“How the hell did _no one_ hear this?!” Andrew bellowed.

“This...is bad,” Kristoff said, shaking his head. “This is thousands of dollars worth of damage.”

“I need to get Bonnie on the phone,” Andrew said suddenly, walking away from the scene.

Kristoff continued to stare in the meantime; the room was significantly damaged. First and foremost, the pipes would have to be replaced - immediately. They were already going to be spending a large amount of money for the repairs, and they definitely couldn’t afford to lose the income that guests would bring in by occupying the rooms in that building. They’d have to drain the water that pooled on the floor, rip out the carpet and gut the walls, throw away all of the destroyed tables and chairs. 

When Andrew came back a few minutes later, he was _not_ happy. “Bonnie is on her way and she’s having a cow.”

“Can you blame her? This is a _nightmare_.”

“I need to see if I can get any of the other guys in today. They’re going to be pissed.”

“I’m here and I’m pissed,” Kristoff scoffed. “I knew I should’ve called out today.”

“Good thing you didn’t because I would’ve had to haul your ass in anyway.”

“Yeah, right. Zach calls out once a week and no one ever does anything about it. The rest of us are forced to pick up his slack all the time - if I called out _once_ , it wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Trust me, Zach isn’t going to be employed here for much longer.”

Bonnie finally arrived a moment later with a panicked look on her face and interrupted their conversation. “What the hell happened?”

“See for yourself, boss,” Andrew answered, motioning to the entrance to the ballroom.

Bonnie peered inside before staggering back and raising her hands to her face. “Oh my god.”

“The damage is severe, Bonnie. The repairs are going to be time-consuming, and you’ll have to postpone any events that they were planning on holding here,” Andrew spoke up. “Most importantly, the guests in this building have to be relocated until we can replace the pipes.”

Bonnie nodded, and for the first time that Kristoff had ever observed, she was totally speechless. In all his years of working around her, he’d never seen her so quiet.

“I’m working on getting my other guys in here,” Andrew continued. “This is not going to be an easy fix.”

“Alright,” she said, before pointing at Kristoff. “You go tell the front desk to start working on getting the guests out of this building and then come back here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes once his back was turned; this was _not_ his job. He wasn’t an errand boy. But because he wasn’t trying to _lose_ his job, he begrudgingly followed her instructions. Once he arrived in the lobby, approached the first person he saw at the front desk, a brunette woman with thick black eyeliner who he recognized from high school.

“Hey, you need to -”

She raised a finger, but didn’t look in his direction. “Hold on, I’m helping my guest.”

“This is important.”

“Sir, you should get in line.”

He glanced over at the line - which was long, because it was checkout time, of course - before interrupting again. “I have orders from Bonnie -”

That seemed to catch her attention. “Let me get my manager out here.” 

“Thanks.”

A few moments later, the manager appeared from a door behind the front desk. “How can I help you?”

“I work in maintenance,” Kristoff explained. “Bonnie needed me to tell you that guests can’t stay in this building for a couple of days. A pipe burst and there won’t be any water in most, if not all, of the rooms.”

The manager's eyes widened. “O-okay. What about the restrooms on this floor? Or the restaurants and the bakery?”

“We’re not sure what the situation is with those areas of the hotel.”

She nodded. “Okay, well keep me posted. There are a lot of places on this floor that require the use of water.”

“Has anyone called to complain from any of those places?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, we’ll keep our fingers crossed that they’re unaffected, but I’m sure Bonnie will be in touch soon.”

“Thank you.”

He gave her a slight nod before turning around and walking back towards the ballroom; for the first time that day, someone had actually been appreciative and not downright condescending about the situation. He was just glad that she didn’t rip him a new one like all of the guests had earlier. 

“Good, you’re back,” Bonnie said once he finally made it back to the ballroom.

“Any updates?”

“I just made contact with the people in the event planning office,” Bonnie explained. “They’re coming down now. I need you to wait out here for them, so you could tell them about the damage. The annual ball is in three months and this _was_ their venue.”

“I should probably start clearing stuff out of there,” he insisted, hoping to remind her that he was not her personal secretary or a professional bearer of bad news. “We can’t start gutting it out until the water is drained and all of the damaged furniture is removed.”

“You need to stay right here,” Bonnie said snidely, placing a hand on his shoulder before walking away.

“Is she _serious_?” he wondered aloud, his mouth agape. He really was her errand boy, wasn’t he?

“Hey man, Scott and Dan are both on their way in now,” Andrew said, approaching from inside the ballroom. “Liam and Eli are outside doing snow removal. I’m trying to get in touch with a couple of the other guys, but some of them have to be in for the overnight shift. Management has to take pictures of the damage for insurance reasons before we can touch anything, but we should be able to start getting rid of the furniture later today.”

“I have to wait here and break the bad news to the event planners,” he responded bitterly. “Because I’m not the maintenance guy today, I’m her errand boy.”

Andrew shook his head. “She’s really pushing her luck. _She_ should be the one to tell them since we warned her that the pipes would need to be replaced a long time ago and she brushed it off.”

“You know, I had a gut feeling that today would suck. Wish that I could’ve been wrong.” 

“Should’ve checked the calendar, man. It’s Friday the thirteenth.”

He scoffed. “I’m not superstitious.”

Andrew shrugged before taking a few steps backwards. “I’m just saying.”

As soon as Andrew’s back was turned, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. It was quite the coincidence that this had all gone down on a day historically known for the bad luck it brought. He reminded himself that he didn’t believe in that stuff; this was a real life situation that had only happened because of sheer negligence from Bonnie and the other people who ran the hotel. If they had just listened from the start and had replaced the pipes when Andrew recommended they should, they wouldn’t even be in this mess. He didn’t necessarily believe in curses either, but at this point, he was convinced he’d done _something_ wrong in life that warranted this misery.

Until he spotted a gorgeous redhead he didn’t recognize being dragged in his direction by the half-a-head shorter lady he knew from around the hotel, and he was suddenly aware of a new sensation different from the misery and dread he was used to - a hopeful fluttering in the pit of his stomach. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy December! I can’t believe it’s already December - like, I don’t know about the rest of you guys, but this has simultaneously been the fastest and slowest year of my entire life lol. Anyway, here’s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!!

“I’m sorry... _what_? _Are you kidding_?...Okay, we’ll be right down,” Holly said, slamming the receiver down and standing up. “Come on, Anna, we have to go.”

“Wait, what happened? Where are we going?”

“We have to go to the ballroom,” Holly explained frantically. “Right now.”

Anna slid her chair back and stood up from her desk. “Did something happen?”

“Come on, we have to go.” 

“Can you please tell me what happened?”

“There’s some kind of an emergency, Bonnie didn’t go into detail but she said we have to talk to the maintenance guys because we may not be able to have the ball here.”

“ _What_?”

Holly waved her hands dismissively. “I don’t know, we have to go.”

The two women ran out of the office and into the elevator, all the while Anna wondered what possibly could’ve happened that would have derailed their plans so far in advance. The party wasn’t for another three months, so she was trying to remain hopeful that whatever had happened could be rectified by then. Just as they reached the first floor and the doors slid open, Holly grabbed Anna by the wrist and began to pull her in the direction of the ballroom.

“Is this really necessary?” Anna asked, trying to pull back slightly. 

“Come on!” Holly answered frantically, tightening her grip and pulling harder.

“I don’t really have a choice!” 

They made it past the lobby and to the back area of the hotel where the ballroom was situated with only minimal staring; Anna imagined that two of them had to be quite funny to look at, especially considering that Holly was a lot shorter than her and had still managed to drag her across the length of the hotel.

When they finally reached the end of the hall, they were met by a tall, blond man staring at them with brooding eyes. Her first impression was that he was incredibly handsome and strong-looking, but she quickly made note of the fact that he seemed quite angry, as if he was having the worst day of his life. It did nothing to soothe her anxiety, and instead increased it tenfold. 

“What’s going on?” Holly asked breathlessly, finally dropping Anna’s wrist.

“Pipe burst in the ceiling,” he answered, irritatedly. “The ceiling is destroyed, the floors are destroyed, the tables and chairs are ruined.”

“How soon can it be fixed?”

“With damage like this? A couple of months, at the very least.”

“We’re supposed to be having a party here in less than three months. Will it be fixed by then?”

He scoffed before shaking his head. “Not a chance in hell.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?”

He shrugged. “Do I look like I care?”

Holly walked over to the entrance to the ballroom, opened one of the doors, and peered inside. In the meantime, stared at the stranger in front of her while he was keeping his eyes rolled towards the ceiling; his eyebrows were tightly drawn together, his lips were pulled downwards in a scowl that would not budge, and his nostrils were flared as he breathed heavily. Despite his agitated demeanor, he was quite attractive, and she thought back to the conversation she’d had with Holly about dating just that morning - maybe she _had_ been looking in all the wrong places. And then he caught her looking at him and she quickly diverted her eyes to her feet, feeling her ears burn with shame.

“Okay, that’s bad. Like, really bad,” Holly announced upon returning.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Anna groaned. 

“I _wish_ I was kidding.”

“First, Jenny quits and now _this_?! What am I supposed to do?”

Holly took a deep breath before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, Anna. There are plenty of other venues in the area - not here in Valley, but within a few miles. You’ll have to call around, but we can’t think of this as a death sentence.”

She shook her head, trying to maintain her composure and avoid a breakdown. “This is terrible. No, it’s worse than terrible - it’s a literal nightmare.”

Holly nodded sympathetically. “I know. I’m sorry. Look, I’m going to see if Bonnie is in her office and then I’ll go through Jenny’s paperwork and see if she had any connections to catering halls nearby. We’ll have better luck if we start calling around right away.”

“Thanks,” Anna said, though as soon as the other woman was out of earshot, she turned back to the man. “Are you _certain_ that the repairs will take that long?”

“Do you want to see the damage for yourself?” he offered. “The entire room has to be gutted. It’s not an easy fix.”

She nodded, and he motioned to the door. She peaked inside and her jaw nearly hit the floor; the room was in shambles, far worse than she could have imagined. “One pipe caused this much destruction?”

“Unfortunately.”

“This is unbelievable.” She raised her hands to cover her mouth. “Oh my god, what am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t…I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she sighed. “At least I have some time to find a venue. Thanks for letting us know.”

He fidgeted in place for a moment, and just as she started to turn away and head back up to the office, he called out to her. “What if I told you that I know a place?”

“You do?” 

He motioned for her to follow him, and he led her over to the textured map on the wall of the lobby, before pointing to a building that was located in the mountains. “Right there.”

She squinted. “What is that? Where is that?”

“It’s a huge, empty building that was supposed to be a restaurant, but they scrapped the idea when they expanded the resort. You can take the C Ski Lift up there and check it out for yourself.”

“There’s a ski lift that leads to an empty building?”

“It doesn’t lead directly there,” he explained. “It’s not a far walk from the hot chocolate bar, which is the first stop.”

“I’ve never been up there,” she admitted. “I don’t take the ski lifts. I don’t even ski.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You work at a ski resort and you don’t ski?”

“I’m not proud of it. If it’s not too much to ask, would you mind taking me up there? I can’t pitch it to Bonnie unless I know what I’m working with.”

“...I don’t take people places.”

“Please,” she begged. “I’ve never been up there and I really don’t know where I’m going.”

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. “I guess I can do that.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, you may have just saved me.”

“No problem. Let me just go tell my boss that I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed, watching as entered the decimated ballroom. She rocked back and forth from her heels to the tips of her toes and rolled her shoulders back in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that built up while she was freaking out. In no time, he emerged.

“Let’s go,” he said, as he strode past her.

She raced to catch up to him. “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

He glanced over at her for a moment before answering. “Kristoff.”

“I’m Anna,” she smiled, offering him her hand. 

He paused to shake it before pulling his hand away and continuing. “So, uh, how’d you get roped into this? You said someone quit?”

“My boss did - it was _very_ unexpected. I was her assistant and now I’m...her.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing? You got a promotion.”

“A promotion I did not want, or ask for. A promotion that is requiring me to finish planning a huge party with not much time to spare - something that I’ve never done before, by the way. And to top it all off, the one easy part of my job got destroyed today when a pipe burst.”

As soon as the automatic doors opened and the blustery wind hit her, she crossed her bare arms over her chest to preserve any warmth she could. It probably wasn’t the best idea to agree to an outdoor excursion without a coat or any other winter attire. 

“Weren’t you around the last time your boss planned this party?” he asked, as they got into the queue for the C Ski Lift. There was no line, so when the next gondola approached, they climbed in and the doors closed around them. “Like, can’t you just go off of memory and try to replicate everything from last year?”

She sat down before shaking her head. “I just started working here in September. This will be the first and last time I’m responsible for something like this.”

“Last?”

“Yeah, I’m only here until the season ends and then I’m going home.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Home?”

“I’m not from here,” she explained. “I’m here temporarily for work.”

“Oh, sorry, most people who work here are from this area and I just assumed.”

“Are you?”

He faltered for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I live in town. I’ve worked here for a few years and I’ll probably work here until the day I die.”

“That’s depressing.”

“Not everyone can afford to travel around and work temporary jobs,” he pointed out.

She grimaced. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize. If it’s any consolation, I was born into, um...my family’s business, so I don’t have much of a choice in terms of my career, either.”

“Our stop is coming up,” he said, changing the subject and saving her from any further embarrassment.

The car pulled into the station, and when the doors opened they stepped onto the platform. 

“That’s the hot chocolate bar?” she asked, pointing to the small building next to the ski lift station. 

“Yup,” he answered. “We just have to take this path and we’ll be there.”

All she could see to the left of her was snow. Lots and lots of snow. “I don’t see a path.”

“It’s buried.” And without further hesitation, he started along the hidden path, burying them deep in the snow and then pulling his legs straight up with each step.

“You would think they would shovel this every once in a while,” she remarked with a scoff, taking the bottom of her midi dress in her hands and stepping into the two foot deep pile. With each step she took, the cold snow fell onto the tops of her exposed feet and she sorely wished that she’d managed to put her snow boots on before she left the office. She was only partially grateful that she’d chosen to wear a dress today. Though the snow was stinging her legs, it was better than the alternative - wearing cold, damp pants until her heater managed to dry them.

He glared at her. “First of all, nobody ever comes this way so the path doesn’t have to be cleared. And second, you’re talking to one of the guys who would be responsible for shoveling if it was necessary for this path to be cleared.”

“Today is _really_ not my day,” she groaned, feeling her cheeks heat up. “I am so sorry.”

“Let’s just make this fast, okay? I have to get back to work.”

Luckily, the building wasn’t very far from the station, and they were there in no time. Her first impression was that the building was large and could seemingly accommodate the amount of guests that were invited. There was an entire wall that was made of paneled glass, which provided an excellent view of the ski resort down below, the snow covered trees that surrounded the area, and even the sky. The interior was much more modern than the ballroom, with hardwood floors as opposed to carpet, elegant chandeliers dangling from the high ceiling, wall sconces, and a neutral color scheme. 

“Wow, it’s so nice! I love all of the windows,” she said excitedly, as she peered through the glass. “And it’s _huge_ inside. There will definitely be enough room for the guests and a dance floor, and tables and chairs. And you said that it was supposed to be a restaurant, so there must be a kitchen where the caterers could set up and store the food. I actually think this may work.”

“Told you.”

“You’re a lifesaver! I just need to figure out a way to get all the equipment up here and then I think I’ll be all set.”

“There’s a road right over there.” He pointed to the large clearing between two wooded areas. “It hasn’t been plowed, but if Bonnie is willing to let you have your party here, it’ll get done. The path will be shoveled, too, so people can take the ski lift up from the hotel and walk over.”

“Seriously, you’re the best!”

Before he could respond, she’d managed to pull him into a hug, squeezing his waist tightly. He awkwardly patted her on the back until she pulled away.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve asked if it was okay to hug you.” She sheepishly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m just so thankful that you showed me this place.”

He cleared his throat, obviously a bit flustered from the sudden contact. “It’s fine.”

“We should probably head back now,” she said. “You said you have to get back to work, and I’d like to run this by Bonnie.”

“Good idea.”

By the time they got back to the ski lift station, her teeth were chattering and she was shaking like a leaf. She couldn’t wait to get back to the resort and warm up, deciding then and there that she’d never venture out into the cold without the proper attire ever again. As soon as they were seated in the gondola, she bent down to rub her reddened legs with her hands, hoping the friction would heat them up faster.

“You should probably wear snow pants and boots.”

“To be fair, I work in an office,” Anna rebuked, glancing up at him. He quickly diverted his eyes away, as if he’d been staring at her. “I wasn’t expecting to come outside and walk through the snow.”

“Touché.”

“At least I can go back upstairs and sit next to a space heater for the rest of the day.”

“Be careful with those things, they catch fire easily.”

“I wish I could go without it, but I’m not keen on numb toes,” she laughed. “But I do remember to turn it off and unplug it before I leave for the day.”

“Good, the last thing we need is another disaster.”

“Tell me about it. It’s been quite an eventful day.”

“I’d describe it as _hellish_ , personally,” he remarked. “I had a bad feeling about today. I thought about calling out.”

“Really? That’s so interesting,” she mused. “I had a great feeling about today.”

“Well, you were given a promotion and I was given a huge mess to clean up.”

“I didn’t _want_ the promotion,” she reminded him. “If it makes you feel any better about today, you’re basically a hero in my eyes. You literally saved the day.”

He offered her a lopsided smile. “How about you hold off on the gratitude until Bonnie approves this as the new location?”

“You don’t have to be so humble.”

“It’s really not a big deal,” he said with a shrug, standing up just as their gondola reached the station. 

They stepped onto the platform and speed-walked toward the entrance of the hotel in a silent attempt to escape the blustery cold. 

“Thank you again,” Anna said, once they’d reached the lobby. 

“You’re welcome. And I believe the person you’re looking for is right over there.” He pointed to the front desk, where Bonnie was engrossed in conversation with another employee.

“We have to go tell her. Come on,” Anna insisted, motioning for him to follow, which he did. “Excuse me, Bonnie?”

The tall woman spun around at the sound of her name and smiled. “What can I do for you, Anna?”

“I may have found a location for the ball,” Anna explained. “I wanted to talk to you about it.”

Bonnie nodded excitedly. “Go on.”

“What do you think of the empty building near the hot chocolate bar? It’s big so it should accommodate the amount of guests on our list, there will be enough room for a dance floor and a buffet, _and_ it’s on property.”

“What a wonderful idea!” Bonnie gushed, clapped her hands together. “How did you come up with that?”

“It was all Kristoff’s idea,” Anna insisted, motioning to him. “I really can’t take any credit.”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. “Well, I think I found your new assistant, then.”

Kristoff’s face fell. “Excuse me?”

“You’re going to help Anna finish planning the party. We won’t have enough time to hire a new assistant event planner, and since you came up with the idea to use that building as the venue, then you can assist with the rest of the planning.”

“No, no, no,” he interjected. “I am _not_ a party planner. I’m a maintenance technician, and that ballroom is currently in shambles. I have plenty of other things that I’m supposed to be doing.”

“Relax, it’s only temporary. As soon as the season is over, you will return to your regular position.”

“But -”

She raised a single finger and he stopped talking. “No buts. Starting on Monday, you will report to the event office upstairs and you will assist Anna, or you will be looking for employment elsewhere.”

Bonnie’s word was final, and as she walked away from the two of them, Anna finally gained the courage to look at Kristoff’s face - which was clearly a mistake, because if looks could kill, she’d surely be dead.

And once again, she found herself apologizing to him. “I’m so sorry, Kristoff, I had no idea that she was going to do that.”

“Why did you tell her that I was involved?”

“Because you deserve the credit! I didn’t even know that that building existed until you told me about it.”

“You shouldn’t have said anything,” he snapped. 

“You don’t even have to help me,” she insisted, trying to placate him. “You can sit in the office for the next couple of months and not do anything, and I won’t tell her, I swear. Kind of like a paid vacation - just come to the office and play on your phone.”

“And what do you plan on telling Bonnie when she comes in and sees that I’m not doing anything?”

“I don’t know! I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.”

“I guess I should start looking for a new job,” he sneered, before marching away. 

She felt herself physically deflate; she had made mistakes before, but she’d never managed to make someone _that_ upset. It wasn’t even technically her fault, it was Bonnie’s fault but she still felt horrible. She stood in place for a moment before slinking over to the elevator and ascending to the third floor.

“Where’ve you been?” Holly asked, as soon as she re-entered the office.

“I found a new venue for the party,” she answered, in a low voice.

“How’d you manage to do that?”

“That maintenance guy knew a place,” she explained. “Right here on property, not too far from the last stop on the C Ski Lift.” 

“Ooh, the maintenance guy! He was really cute! Did you get his number?”

“No, he hates my guts.”

Holly’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? Why?”

“I think I ruined his life.”

“Anna, what are you talking about?”

“I thought that he deserved recognition for finding a new venue for us, so I mentioned it to Bonnie. Now she’s forcing him to step away from his maintenance job and be my assistant for the rest of the season.”

“Why would she do that?”

Anna shrugged half-heartedly. “I don’t know, but he’s not happy about it and I don’t blame him.”

“You were doing the right thing, though. He can’t hold that against you. It’s literally not your fault.”

“I don’t know, Holly, he seemed very upset with me.”

“You’re the sweetest person on the planet. I guarantee that he won’t be able to stay mad at you for very long.”

“I guess we’ll see what happens on Monday.”

With a resigned sigh, she retreated to her desk and buried her face in her hands. How the day had gone from bad to worse in the blink of an eye? She wasn’t sure, but her snap judgment when she saw Kristoff in the lobby and assumed he was enduring the worst day of his life was correct - if only she had assumed that this would be her worst day ever, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been reading it so far!!! It really means so, so much to me. Hanukkah is this week, so Happy Hanukkah to those of you that celebrate!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

There was a part of him that felt like a complete asshole for taking the brunt of his anger out on Anna, watching as she curled into herself and attempted to placate him before he stomped away. The other part of him was too busy seeing red to care - the situation may not have been directly her fault, but it was one that could’ve been avoided altogether. He knew that helping her was a bad idea from the start, but he foolishly did it anyway. Even Andrew was shocked when he initially asked if he could leave for a bit.

_“Hey man,” he said. “Do you mind if I step away for a few minutes?”_

_“What’s going on?” Andrew asked._

_“I have to take someone somewhere.”_

_The other man furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m confused.”_

_Kristoff sighed. “I have to take the lady from the event office to the abandoned building right off the C Ski Lift. So she could scope it out for her party.”_

_“Is she pretty?”_

_“Is that relevant?”_

_“Go for it, man,” Andrew said, a knowing look plastered across his face._

Frankly, it was a bit humiliating; Andrew wasn’t the type to tease or make a fuss out of things like that. But in hindsight, Kristoff, himself, wasn’t the type to jump in and save the day for a stranger while he was on the clock. 

And it had gone really well - at first. Sure, she’d said a few things that had indirectly insulted him and he’d been a little sharp with her, but it was abundantly clear that she meant no harm. Other than that, she was immensely grateful for his help - going as far as calling him a hero and rewarding him with a hug. Truth be told, he was looking forward to getting away from her as quickly as possible. Despite the fact that she was pretty and sweet, she was also the absolute last thing he needed in his life. His life was already pathetic and sad, and there was absolutely no reason to even attempt to get to know her when she’d inevitably leave just like everyone else did.

And then she enthusiastically told Bonnie that he had a hand in finding the new venue and his life changed in the blink of an eye. Not only would he have to step away from the job that he so desperately needed to be present for, but he’d also have to spend forty hours a week with her for _months_. And he was certain that it wasn’t the type of job where they could just sit around and mind their own business - he’d done a repair in the event office a few years prior and it was nothing but constant chatting the entire time he was there. 

By the time he marched back into the ballroom that afternoon, a couple of his other coworkers had made it in and Andrew was giving them a rundown of what had happened and what the game plan was. Upon noticing that he returned, though, Andrew decided to stop what he was doing and inquire about his excursion.

“Hey, how did it go with your event planning girl?”

And at that point, despite the blazing inferno of anger inside of him, he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “Horrible. Absolutely horrible.”

Andrew chuckled nervously. “What happened? She turned you down?”

“Nope, I wasn’t even planning on asking her out,” he answered. “But I don’t work here anymore. Starting Monday, I report to the event planning office as her _assistant_.”

Andrew’s face fell. “Wait, what?”

“She told Bonnie that I helped her find the place and Bonnie decided to reward me for my good deed by shipping me upstairs.”

“Dude, we need you here. Do you see the state of this room?”

Kristoff shrugged. “I tried to tell that to Bonnie, but she didn’t care.”

“I’m going to talk to her,” Andrew insisted. “There’s not a chance in hell that we’re losing you so you could go sit in an office and plan a party.”

“Please,” he practically begged. “I really don’t want to be pulled away from this.”

Andrew nodded. “I’ll do whatever I can.”

But just as he expected, Andrew wasn’t able to get very far with Bonnie. She emphasized that he was needed in the event planning office, and that if the maintenance team needed extra hands, they could hire temporary employees - which was ass backwards, if you asked him. It was totally illogical to hire _several_ temps, when she only had to hire _one_ assistant event planner, but he chalked it up to the fact that _Andrew_ would be responsible for hiring the temps, not her. 

So, he made a decision. He’d go in and begrudgingly do whatever they asked him to in the meantime - but he wasn’t going to make any promises. If another job popped up elsewhere and he was offered the position, he was going to take it without a second thought. Event planning office and Valley Ski Resort, be damned. 

* * *

On Monday morning, Anna woke up before her alarm and laid in bed for what felt like an eternity, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm her racing heart. When her alarm finally went off, she crawled out of bed and started her day, meticulously applying her makeup and choosing nice clothes in an effort to create a better second impression. For the first time in two months, she was absolutely _dreading_ going to work - a feeling that she hoped would pass with time, since she actually liked her job.

“Good morning,” she called upon entering the office, relieved to see that only Holly was there and Kristoff had not yet arrived.

“Morning, Anna,” Holly responded. 

“How are you?”

“I’m okay. How about you?”

“Could be better.”

“I’m sorry,” Holly frowned. “Is it because of the new guy?”

“Yeah.” Anna closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. “I’m not looking forward to today. I actually feel a little sick to my stomach.”

“You do look a little green. I have an antacid if you want it.”

She shook her head. “No, it won’t do anything. I’m just anxious because I feel like I ruined someone’s life.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Anna. You can’t blame yourself.”

“Not only am I blaming myself, he’s blaming me too. He said as much.”

“He should be blaming _Bonnie_.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I feel really bad, though.”

“I know. But you have to remember that you were trying to do the right thing. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Holly assured her.

“Thanks, Holly.”

“And I _may_ have some good news for you.”

Anna raised her eyebrows. “You do?”

“So, I know you said that you weren’t interested, but my husband and I went to dinner with a few of his work friends over the weekend and there’s this one guy who is, like, _super_ single. I started talking about you, of course, and I showed him a picture of you, and he’s _very_ interested in going on a date with you - if you want to, of course.”

“Really?”

Holly nodded. “Oh, yes. His name is Darren. He thinks you’re beautiful and I was telling him how you’re sweet and friendly, but kind of down on your luck right now for reasons I didn’t want to discuss, ahem.”

She smiled. “And?”

“He asked for your number. I didn’t give it to him because I wanted to check in and make sure that you were okay with it first - you know, because you specifically said that you _didn’t_ want to be set up on a blind date - but I can send it to him right now if you want me to.”

“Sure,” Anna agreed with a nervous giggle. “You can give him my number.”

“Yes!” Holly cheered, pumping her fist in the air. “I was beyond convinced that you were going to say ‘no.’”

She shrugged. “It’s not like I have anything to lose.” 

“That’s the spirit! You deserve to have a little fun! Don’t let a new job and a rude maintenance man get you down.”

As if on cue, the door to the office opened and both women turned toward it as Kristoff walked in. 

“Hi,” Holly said before clearing her throat and standing up. “Kristoff, right?”

“Yup,” he answered shortly.

“I’m Holly Williams. I never had the chance to properly introduce myself last week.” She offered him her hand and he accepted, shaking for a moment. “And I’m sure you remember Anna.”

Anna gulped before squeaking out a simple greeting. “Hi.”

He didn’t bother to answer or even look in her direction. 

“You can hang your coat up on the rack over there and then I’ll show you to your desk,” Holly said. They both watched as he shrugged out of his coat and hung it up before Holly led him to the desk at the back of the room that once belonged to Jenny. She pointed to a post-it note that was stuck to the border of the computer screen. “This is the login information for the computer, and I’m going to have an email account set up for you by the end of the day.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m sure you have some questions about what exactly your role is going to be.”

Anna glanced over, trying to gauge his mood and how he was reacting to all of this. Instead of answering Holly, he kept his eyes cast downward.

“So,” Holly started, once she’d come to the realization that he wasn’t going to answer. “You’ll be the assistant event planner. Um, basically you’ll be helping Anna host the rest of the events for the season, since the events have mostly been planned in advance. The primary event you’ll have to focus on is our annual ball -”

“I know about the party,” he said, cutting her off mid-sentence.

“Of course.” Holly clapped her hands together. “I heard that you were an integral part of finding our new venue.”

“Yup.”

“So, Anna is actually working on finalizing the guest list today, and the invitations have to be mailed out later this week. We’re expecting to have around five hundred invitations to send out, and you’ll be responsible for helping her with assembling the envelopes for mailing.”

“Okay.”

“Aside from that, you and Anna are going to have to work together on the rest of the planning. She’ll be able to explain what that entails. Oh, and I ordered new tables and chairs since all of the furniture in the ballroom was destroyed. The first few are going to be delivered this week, so you’ll have to make sure that they arrive at the new venue.”

“Okay.”

“Let me get you one of our event calendars,” Holly said, walking away from his desk and back to hers. “So you have an idea of what’s happening over the course of the next few months.”

Anna’s eyes trailed her silently as she made her way across the room and back. Holly handed him the paper and his eyes scanned the page.

“Do I have to be at _all_ of these events?” Kristoff asked incredulously.

“Typically, yes,” Holly answered. “Unless you have some kind of prior obligation.”

He scoffed, tossing the paper onto the desk and shaking his head in disbelief. The two women exchanged a worried glance.

Holly cleared her throat. “I know this is probably going to be a bit of an adjustment for you, but it’ll only be for the next couple of months. So until April -”

“April?! I’ll be here until April?!”

“According to the email that Bonnie sent me, yes.”

“I thought I was supposed to stick around for the party and then go back to my regular job.”

“Well, Anna will be leaving in April so that’ll give Bonnie a considerable amount of time to fill both positions.”

“And hypothetically, if Bonnie isn’t able to fill those positions - what will happen to me? Will I just be stuck here?”

“I don’t know,” Holly answered with a sigh. “You’ll have to talk to Bonnie about that. But I understand that this has to be an incredibly difficult situation for you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You could say that again.”

“How about you tell us a little bit about yourself? And then Anna and I will talk about ourselves.”

“I live here, I work here - there isn’t really much to it.”

Holly smiled. “Oh, did you grow up here?”

“Yup.”

“I did too! Did you go to Valley High School?”

“That’s the only high school here,” he muttered. 

“When did you graduate? I graduated in oh-eight.”

“Fifteen.”

“Ooh, my husband started working there the year before. But he teaches freshmen, so you wouldn’t have had him.”

He smiled dryly. “Nice.”

“Anna, when did you graduate?” Holly asked, clearly trying to bring her into the conversation.

“Seventeen.”

“You’re the only one who was lucky enough to escape the woes of Valley High School.”

“That’s true,” she nodded. “I was homeschooled.”

“Lucky you,” he scoffed. “Valley sucks.”

Holly clicked her tongue. “It isn’t _that_ bad.”

He rolled his eyes. “Speak for yourself.”

“It’s a small town high school, everyone knows everyone and there’s a lot of gossip,” Holly explained to Anna. “The stuff you go through there kind of follows you through life.”

“That’s unfortunate,” she remarked.

“One of my friends got pregnant junior year - her family literally had to move away because the whole town knew within a week and they wouldn't stop talking about them.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “So why do people stay?” 

“Small town charm, friendly neighbors, more relaxed than a big city.”

“Or because they don’t have a choice,” Kristoff chimed in.

“That too,” Holly agreed. “Before the resort expanded, tourists only visited during the skiing season. This town relies on the revenue that tourists bring in order to stay afloat. I think there was a collective sigh of relief when we became a year-round tourist trap.”

Anna nodded sympathetically. “That’s good, at least -”

Holly’s phone rang then, interrupting the conversation. “Excuse me,” she said, strolling over to her desk.

Kristoff sighed. “So what am I supposed to be doing right now?”

“If you want, you can start stuffing the invitations into the envelopes,” Anna offered. “And once I finish the guest list, we can start sticking the addresses on.”

“Fine,” he agreed.

She took the box of invitations out from her desk drawer, walked them over to him and set the box on his desk. “Don’t worry about sealing them. We’ll do that another day.”

By the time she made it back to her desk, he was already looking at the invitations. “You realize that the wrong location is printed on these, right?” 

“What?”

“The location is wrong,” he said, holding one up. “It says that the party is in the ballroom, not the new venue.”

“Oh god, I forgot about that,” she blurted, jumping up and grabbing the invitation from his hands. “No, no, no...”

“Now what?”

“I don’t know,” she confessed, biting her lip and glancing over at Holly, who was still on the phone. “It took a few weeks for these to get shipped to us, and I don’t know if we have enough time to order new ones and ship them out with enough time for the guests to respond. I don’t know what to do.”

“Great,” he huffed. “You really run a well-oiled machine around here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you just said you don’t know what you’re doing, didn’t you?”

“You seem to forget that a pipe burst and destroyed the ballroom on _your_ watch on Friday,” she pointed out defensively. “It’s _Monday_.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Are you blaming me for a burst pipe?” 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Only if you’re blaming me for invitations that were printed _before_ the pipe burst.”

“Look, all I’m saying is that if you’d have caught this three days ago, maybe you could’ve ordered new invitations.”

“You do realize that a lot of businesses are closed on weekends? That it probably wouldn’t have made a significant difference? Besides, we may not have the _time_ to order new invitations and we may have to send these as-is. That’s my point.”

“The point is that you still don’t know what you’re doing.”

“And what would’ve happened if the pipe burst the day before the party? Hmm?”

“Why are you acting like I should know the answer to this?” he argued. “This is not my department. I’m only here because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.” 

She felt her jaw tense. “You know that’s not my fault.”

“Woah, what is happening?” Holly interjected loudly. 

“The invitations have the wrong location on them and it’s _my_ fault for not immediately catching it and ordering new ones after the pipe burst on Friday,” Anna explained, her blood practically boiling. “Oh, and I don’t know what I’m doing because I’m too busy running my mouth. Not because of the wrench in our plans, but because I _talk too much_.”

“I didn’t say that,” he hissed.

“Yes you did! When you blamed me, _yet again_ , for something that Bonnie did. I didn’t ask for you to come work with us.”

“You’re the one that told her that I found the venue!”

“You did find it and I was trying to be _nice_ ,” she growled. “Something that you seem to be incapable of.”

“Don’t forget that you _just_ blamed me for a burst pipe. What should I have done? Put some duct tape over it?”

“You know, this could’ve gone so differently if you had kept _your_ mouth closed on Friday. You’re the one who told me about the new venue, remember?”

“Okay, enough,” Holly stated firmly. “Kristoff - it is _not_ Anna’s fault that you got transferred here, and the situation with the invitations is _not_ her fault, either. Anna - it’s _not_ Kristoff’s fault that the pipe burst and we’re _happy_ that he found a new venue for us. I already have one baby at home and I’m not interested in coming to work and taking care of two more. This is an office, not a boxing ring or a debate stage.”

The silence that came after Holly spoke was deafening; the only noise in the entire room was the sound of their collective breathing and the heaters running.

When things had cooled off slightly, Holly piped up again. “Now here’s what’s going to happen - we’re going to send out the invitations as-is, but we’re going to stuff the envelopes with information about the location change. On the day of, we’ll put signs out all over the lobby and we’ll have someone wait by the ballroom to direct people to the new venue - I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

“That’s a good idea,” Anna agreed, exhaling with relief.

“The deadline to RSVP is by mid-January, and the invitations take three weeks to order so we can’t order new ones. We wouldn’t be giving the guests enough time to get back to us.”

“Told you,” Anna gloated, smiling smugly in Kristoff’s direction.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, but didn’t argue back. After a moment of sulking, he sat up and started on the task in front of him. 

The rest of the day passed without incident and with minimal noise. Anna and Holly repeatedly exchanged glances with each other and tried to avoid talking like they would’ve on a normal day, though there were a few slips - specifically when Darren texted her to introduce himself.

“Look who texted me,” Anna said, pushing her chair over to Holly’s desk with her feet and holding out her phone.

Holly squinted at the device before squealing. “That’s so exciting! You’d better say ‘yes’ when he asks you out.”

“I’m going to,” she giggled. “Obviously.”

“This is really so great,” Holly smiled. “I’m so happy for you.”

On her way back to her desk, she noticed that Kristoff was looking in her direction through the corners of his eyes but she did her best to pretend like she didn’t see it and went about the rest of her day. 

“It’s five,” Kristoff spoke up finally, after literal hours of silence. “Can I go now?”

“Of course,” Holly nodded. “Let me walk you to the elevator.”

He looked less than thrilled at the idea, but nevertheless, grabbed his coat and held the door open for Holly to follow behind him without uttering a goodbye. Anna eagerly awaited Holly’s return, knowing that she’d finally be able to talk freely now that he was gone.

She barely waited for Holly to close the door behind her before asking, “Did you say something to him?”

“I told him that he needs to stop being a dick or he’ll be out of a job,” Holly answered matter-of-factly. “We don’t have time for arguments.”

She cringed. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“To be clear, I’m not blaming you for what happened earlier. I told him that we understand that he’s angry, but he’s stuck with us whether he likes it or not. Picking fights with you isn’t going to solve any of that.”

“I don’t want to fight with him,” she confessed. “I don’t want to fight with anyone.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know if I can work with someone who hates me. It was so easy to get along with you and Jenny.”

“Oh, honey, I really don’t think he hates you.”

“Did you forget the part where he ignored me, then got into an argument with me, then didn’t speak for the rest of the day?” 

“I think he’s angry and conflicted, but I don’t think he hates you. If he hated you, he wouldn’t have shown up today.”

“He doesn’t have a choice about not showing up - he needs a job.”

“My point is that I don’t think you’re the problem here. Just a few days ago he was willing to help you for no reason. If his first impression of you was _that_ bad, he wouldn’t have done that.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “He didn’t know me then and I practically had to beg him to help me.”

“He _still_ doesn’t know you, technically,” Holly pointed out. “You’ve only spent eight hours together and most of it was in silence.”

“Yeah, but he knows that I ruined his life and that’s a great reason to hate someone.”

“He’ll come around. You’re a very likeable person.”

“I doubt it,” Anna mumbled. 

“Keep your chin up,” Holly said. “Everything is going to be fine. We have a new venue, the problem with the invitations was caught with time to spare, and you’re going on a date with Darren. By the end of this week, you may be the happiest girl on the planet.”

She exhaled. “You’re right. Everything is going to be fine.”

“See? You just have to stay positive. Now let’s wrap things up, it’s been a long day,” Holly directed, scribbling down some information on a post-it note. “Oh, and don’t forget that tomorrow’s Tuesday. It’s just going to be you and Kristoff all day.”

And just like that, the tiny bit of hope that had started to brew inside of her popped like a bubble pressed up against a thorn.

Of course, the following morning started off less than smoothly. Her alarm didn’t go off, so she woke up late and got a late start to the day, which meant she’d have to forego looking halfway decent in order to make it in on time - no makeup and a messy bun, it was. She ran around her cabin, gathering her belongings and trying to make sure that she’d have everything she would need for the day before jetting off, hoping that it wasn’t some sort of bad omen.

By the time she actually made it to work, Kristoff was leaning up against the wall outside of the office, his arms crossed over his chest and a pinched expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting,” she said breathlessly, as she fumbled through her purse for the keys to the office. “I’m usually early.”

“It’s okay.”

He didn’t really seem to care, but she continued to explain herself nonetheless. “Holly doesn’t work on Tuesdays or Thursdays, and this is my first time here without her or Jenny. I’ve never had to use my keys before.”

“Oh.”

She finally managed to find the keys in her mess of a bag, promptly unlocked the door and pushed it open before stepping aside and holding out her arm. “After you.”

“Thanks,” he said skeptically, walking into the dark office.

Anna flipped the lights on before closing the door behind her. “Holly left a note on your desk with your email and temporary password. You can log on and change the password and we’ll cc you in our emails.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to run downstairs and grab a cup of coffee,” she said, deciding to be nice at the last possible second. “Do you want anything?”

Her offer actually invoked a reaction from him for the first time that day - he definitely seemed a bit startled by it. “Um...no thanks.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back.”

She made a mad dash for the coffee shop on the first floor, grateful that there was no line. The last thing she needed was to look like she was intentionally trying to avoid him or slacking or doing some other negative thing that he could run to Bonnie with in an attempt to get her into trouble. As soon as the cup was in her hands, she returned to the office, where Kristoff seemed to be patiently waiting for further instruction.

She cleared her throat and set the cup down on her desk. “So, you finished stuffing all of the envelopes yesterday, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, Holly had the location cards printed out overnight,” she said, grabbing the large stack of papers from the printer. “You’ll just have to cut them into the appropriate size and then stuff them into the envelopes.”

“I have to cut all of these by hand?” he whined, his face falling.

“We have a guillotine,” she assured him, trying to remain calm. “It’ll make the process a lot easier.”

“You have a _what_?”

His reaction made her giggle. “Oh, sorry. Holly and I call it a guillotine. I don’t know what the actual name of it is, but it’s basically an industrial paper cutter. I’ll get it for you.”

The guillotine was stored in the closet, so she walked over and retrieved the heavy tool, staying weary of the blade. She placed it on his desk with a thud.

“Now I see why you call it a guillotine.”

“Right?! Okay, so you may have to stand up to do this - I know I do,” she said, picking up a few of the papers. When he stood up, she demonstrated. “So basically, you slide the paper under the little guard and then you line it up with the grid to make sure it’s straight. Then, you just pull the blade down and voila, you have a bunch of cut up papers with minimal effort.”

“Seems easy enough.”

“Just make sure that you hold the paper against the grid while you’re cutting or they’ll come out crooked. And be careful - we can always print out more of the location cards, but we can’t replace your fingers so easily.”

He let out an amused snort. “Okay.”

She smiled to herself as she sat down at her desk, grateful that it seemed to be going much better than the previous day; they were getting along for the time being and there was no hostility or tension. They both worked quietly, and though Anna missed the constant chatting like when Holly was around, she had no idea what she could possibly talk to Kristoff about. So, the sound of the blade scraping against the side of the guillotine and her typing were the primary sounds that filled the otherwise silent space. 

The day went by at a snail pace, but when five o’clock finally came and they’d managed to survive the day without an argument, she admittedly felt quite triumphant. She looked forward to updating Holly about how the day had gone, especially since Holly had insisted that she stay positive.

“Have a nice day,” she said, as he was pulling on his coat. “See you tomorrow.”

“You too,” he replied, offering her a half-smile. 

_I can do this_ , she thought to herself as she watched him leave. _If it stays like this for the next five months, I can do this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me - I promise I'm going to fix everything soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! Thank you all for your continued support, I really appreciate those of you that are taking the time out of your day to interact with my fic!!! It means so much to me!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

The worst _day_ of Anna’s life had morphed into the worst _week_ of her life - and surprisingly, it wasn’t Kristoff’s fault. They’d managed to be civil for the entire week; there was no arguing, no snide remarks, and no contentious glances. They’d even managed to have a few small conversations on Thursday when Holly was absent from the office, but for the most part, they did their work in silence.

The trouble came on Thursday night, when she went on her scheduled date with Darren. Darren, himself, was a nice person. He was handsome and sweet, but within moments of meeting him she knew that they weren’t compatible and as the night progressed the sensation only grew stronger. He was difficult to talk to, and most of the date was spent cloaked in an awkward tension. Darren seemed to have the opposite feeling toward the date - he thought it had gone extremely well, paid for the entire bill, and kissed her at the end of the date before trying to schedule a second one.

Anna had to break the bad news that there _wouldn’t_ be a second date and tried to hand him cash for her half of the check - which he refused - before promptly returning home and gargling with mouthwash. She almost couldn’t believe that the date had gone _so_ wrong - the other dates she’d been on hadn’t been half as bad, and she’d had low expectations for them. While she didn’t feel a connection with any of the other guys, she’d at least felt comfortable enough to speak to them during the date. 

The only thing that was keeping her from completely losing her mind was the fact that it was Friday, and she’d have the next two days off to try to put the stress of the week behind her. The problem was that she knew Holly was going to badger her for details, and she wasn’t keen on sharing those details in front of Kristoff. She didn’t know him well enough yet, and while he’d grown more pleasant over the course of the week, she wasn’t ready to pour her heart out to him in the same way she would with Holly. 

She stood in the hallway outside the office for as long as she could, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come. After taking one last deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“You’re here!” Holly yelled. “How was your date with Darren? Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Um…” she trailed off, glancing over at Kristoff, who was looking in her direction out of the corners of his eyes. She was hoping that he’d be late today so she could have a few minutes of privacy with Holly. “It was good.”

“I want to know everything! Where did you go?”

She shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack before smoothing out her blouse. “The Chateau Steakhouse, right here at the resort.”

“Ooh, fancy!”

“Yeah,” she giggled nervously. “The food was great.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Everything,” she squeaked, dropping her bag on her desk and sliding into her chair. “We talked for hours.”

“That’s so wonderful,” Holly gushed. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, kicking off her boots and pulling her flats out of her bag. 

“So, when is date number two?”

“We haven’t figured that out yet.”

Holly raised her eyebrows. “But you talked about it?”

“Yes, of course,” she lied. “Next week is Thanksgiving, and then all of the holiday stuff starts right after, so things are a little hectic right now. But I’m sure we’ll work it out.”

“I’m really happy for you, Anna. And Darren is so sweet - you both deserve something good.”

Anna smiled tensely. “Thank you, Holly.”

She sat down at her desk and logged in, hoping to avoid any further questions. She had a ton of emails that she knew she had to respond to, and her and Kristoff had fallen behind with the invitations - at the rate they were going, they wouldn’t be able to actually mail them out until Monday. It was a bit frustrating to have to work twice as hard, but she didn’t have a choice at this point. 

“I have a bit of an update about the sleigh rides that we’re going to be hosting on weekends next month,” Holly announced suddenly. “Bonnie felt that there would be more guests here the week of Christmas, so I reached out to the company about weeknight sleigh rides for that last week. They agreed to stay for an extra few days and their last night of operation will be Christmas Eve instead of the twentieth.”

“Yay, extra work,” Kristoff quipped.

Anna pursed her lips, but nodded in understanding. If it was what Bonnie wanted, then they had to do it. 

“Do either of you want to check if we got any mail today?”

“I’ll do it,” Kristoff said brusquely, standing up and marching out of the office.

“Thanks,” Anna uttered, as the door slammed behind him.

“I wonder what that was about,” Holly pondered, staring at the door to the office.

“I don’t know, but now that he’s gone, I have to tell you the truth,” Anna started. “Darren was really nice but the date was terrible and there isn’t going to be a second one.”

Holly’s face fell. “What happened?”

“We didn’t have anything good to talk about - and you know me, I would talk to a statue if it would talk back. And I felt bad because he was such a gentleman, and he paid for my dinner and -” 

“Did he kiss you at the end of the date?”

“Yeah and it was _so bad_ ,” she whined, burying her face in her hands. “I wanted to like him, I really did, but I didn’t feel _anything_ the entire time.”

Holly frowned. “I’m so sorry Anna, I thought he would be a good match for you.”

“I was really hoping so, too,” she confessed. “I felt so bad that I had to tell him there wouldn’t be a second date. I even insisted on paying for my half of the bill, but he wouldn’t let me.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Holly repeated. 

“I’ll be fine, I just didn’t want Kristoff to know,” she explained. “I’m really not interested in his opinion on my dating life.”

“I understand.”

“And now is probably not the best time to be dating someone, anyway. December is going to be crazy, and January is going to be devoted to party planning.”

“I was really hoping you’d be able to bring a date to the ball,” Holly shared. “I’ll feel so bad if you don’t have anyone to dance with.”

“Don’t,” Anna insisted, waving a dismissive hand at her. “I’ll probably be so busy that night that I won’t have the time to worry about dancing, anyway.”

“Once the planning is done, all that’s left is to do is enjoy yourself. You won’t be worrying about the guest list or the flower arrangements once the party starts - unless there’s a problem, of course.”

“That’d be my luck,” she laughed.

“Don’t count yourself out just yet,” Holly said. “You never know when a door is going to open.”

Before she had the chance to respond, a door _did_ open - both women looked over and watched as Kristoff re-entered the office, his expression changing from neutral to puzzled as he noticed both of them staring at him. “Uh, there wasn’t any mail.”

“Thank you for checking,” Holly said. 

As he passed by their desks, Holly offered Anna a half-hearted shrug, and instead of continuing their conversation, they turned back to their computers and resumed their work. By mid-afternoon, the office had been quiet for so long that the sound of Holly’s phone ringing had managed to startle all three of them. 

“A few of the tables just got delivered to the venue and the chairs are at the front desk,” Holly announced, as she placed the phone back on the receiver. “Who wants to take them up to the venue and bring everything inside?”

“Why didn’t they drop everything off at the venue?” Anna inquired; it was strange that they’d been delivered to separate locations. 

“I asked about that. Technically, all of the furniture was supposed to be delivered to the front desk. But the tables are too heavy - they wouldn’t have been able to be moved without a freight truck. The manager at the front desk told the drivers to bring them up to the venue. The chairs were already unloaded at that point, and their policy is that once it’s off the truck, it’s no longer their responsibility. So, someone has to sign for the delivery and drive the chairs up there.”

Anna and Kristoff exchanged a heated glance before she spoke up. “I don’t have a car or license, so I can’t.”

“I guess that means I have to,” Kristoff remarked, pushing his chair back and standing up.

Anna deliberated for a moment; she didn’t really want to irritate him, but she _did_ want to see what the tables and chairs looked like once they were inside the building. It would help her plan the layout of the room. “Do you mind if I come along?” she asked meekly.

He glared at her. “I’d prefer to go alone.”

“I could help you move the stuff inside,” she offered, as if he really needed the help. “And I’ve never been inside the building, so it would be a good idea if I was able to see the interior. I want to be able to map out where the buffet will go, and how many tables we can fit.”

“I don’t take people places,” he glowered. He’d said that to her on the day they met, but it stung more now that he seemed to view her in a much more negative light - after all, the last time he took her somewhere, he wound up losing his job.

“She’s right, though,” Holly interjected. “The sooner we understand the layout, the better. I need to know how many more tables we have to order, we have to make sure there’s adequate space for the amount of guests we’re expecting, and eventually you have to create a seating chart _based_ on the table layout. The last thing we need is to put off this planning until the last minute and find out that the venue won’t accommodate our five hundred guests.”

“Fine,” he relented with a groan. “Let’s go.”

Before she could even stand up, he was halfway out the door. She barely managed to grab a notepad and her jacket from the coat rack before taking off at a running pace to catch up to him at the elevator. 

“You really couldn’t wait?” she asked, as she attempted to catch her breath.

He shrugged. “I said ‘let’s go.’”

“You practically _ran_ out of the office,” she pointed out. “If you want to race, at least give me a heads up next time.”

He didn’t answer, and they silently stepped onto the elevator once it arrived. They’d come so far in the past week and now she couldn’t help but wonder if they were going to wind up in square one again. Relief washed over her when the bell rang and the doors slid open to reveal the lobby. 

Again, he charged ahead of her, forcing her to move quickly to keep up with him. A man was waiting at the front desk with a clipboard and a stack of five boxes. 

“Are you here for the tables and chairs?”

“Yup,” Kristoff answered. 

“You just need to sign for them here,” the driver said, holding a pen out to Kristoff. 

“She’ll sign for it, she’s the boss,” he said, looking pointedly at Anna. 

She was taken aback by his response for a moment before finally accepting the pen from the delivery driver and signing the paperwork on the clipboard he held out to her. “Thank you.”

In the meantime, Kristoff had managed to lift up the first box and start walking towards the exit. She attempted to lift one on her own and to her surprise, it was heavier than it looked. Still, she did her best to carry it and follow behind his long strides to what she presumed was his truck.

“You make it look effortless, you know,” she commented, as she set the box on the ground. 

“Let’s just get them in the truck.”

She sighed, wondering why he was in such a bad mood. “While you do that, I’ll go get the next one so it’ll be faster.”

It was a mostly effective plan, because by the time she was on her way back with the third box, he was charging back for the fourth. And by the time she returned with the fifth, he’d already managed to load the other two. When all five boxes were lying in the bed of the truck, he closed the tailgate and they climbed into his truck. As Kristoff navigated out of the employee parking lot and onto the main road, they sat in an awkward silence. 

She debated asking him what was bothering him, since she couldn’t bear the tension. After weighing her options, she decided to go for it. “Why are you so grumpy today?”

“I’m not grumpy,” he spat.

“Okay. I’m sorry for asking,” she relented as they started to drive up the steep incline. It still hadn’t been cleared and she began to worry that driving on densely packed snow was a bad idea. “Are you sure that it’s safe to drive up here? This road hasn’t been plowed in months.”

“It _will_ be plowed before the party,” he insisted, snidely. “Unless you have a better idea on how to get these chairs up there?”

She scoffed. “I’m just worried about our safety, okay?”

“I _wanted_ to come up here _alone_ but someone insisted on coming along with me,” he grumbled, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at her. 

“If I remember correctly, _I’m_ the one in charge of planning this event,” she remarked smugly. “It makes sense for me to want to see the venue and the furniture.”

“You know what doesn’t make sense? That the maintenance guy got roped into helping plan this stupid party.”

“It’s not a stupid party! It’s a _tradition_.”

“Why do you care so much? It’s not like it's _your_ tradition - aren’t you leaving once the season is over, anyway?”

“That’s beside the point. I’m trying to do what I can to make sure that this tradition continues for the sake of _your_ job and _your_ town.”

He muttered something under his breath, and for a few moments, they sat quietly - until the truck lost its traction on a patch of ice and began to rapidly slide towards the trees on the side of the road. Luckily, a snow bank prevented a collision, but also buried the tires in at least a foot of snow. 

“Great,” Kristoff huffed, pressing down on the gas pedal and revving the engine to no avail. “We’re stuck.”

“What do we do now?”

Instead of answering, he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out, slamming the door behind him and walking toward the bed of the truck. Feeling helpless by just sitting in the truck, she followed suit and met him at the back.

“Do you think there’s any cell reception up here? I can call a tow truck,” she offered.

“Nope.”

“Well, is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Here,” he said, handing her a shovel. “Dig.”

She nodded, trailing behind him to the front left tire. “I guess it’s a good thing I came along, huh? You would’ve been stuck up here all by yourself.”

He shook his head, starting to scoop the snow away from the truck. “Yeah, great.”

“I’d hate to be up here all alone. Who knows what’s lurking in these woods. Bears, wolves, murderers.”

“You talk a lot.”

She attempted to maintain her composure, but her patience was hanging by a thread. “I get that you hate me -”

He cut her off mid-sentence. “What makes you think that I hate you?”

“Do you hear yourself? You act like I killed your dog or something.”

“Look, I don’t hate you, okay? What I hate is that I was forced into working on a project totally unrelated to the job that I was hired for.”

“Well, you shouldn’t take it out on me. This wasn’t my job, either and I don’t even think I’m qualified to be planning an entire party by myself. I was the assistant event planner - for months, all I had to do was sit at a desk, answer some emails, and show up to the events that Jenny planned.”

He stopped shoveling to look up at her. “Are you going to stand there and talk or are you going to help?”

She groaned, starting to shovel as quickly as she could. “God, you’re so insufferable.”

“Hey, slow down! You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“What do you care? The sooner we dig out your truck, the sooner we can get away from each other.”

“I really don’t feel like taking you to a hospital.”

“You know what?” she yelled, breathless from the intense shoveling. She dropped the shovel into the snow and threw her arms up in surrender. “Dig out your own truck. I’m just going to walk down the mountain and go back to the office.”

“That’s not a good idea!” he called after her as she began to march away. “It’s steep and slippery!” 

“Have fun hauling all of those boxes inside by yourself.”

“You aren’t even wearing boots! Did you forget what happened last week?”

“I work in an office,” she snapped, thankful that the snow on the road was tightly packed and not crumbling beneath her feet. “I’m not supposed to be climbing mountains! Besides, it’s _your fault_ that my boots are under my desk - remember? You ran out of the office so fast that I barely had enough time to grab my coat, forget changing my shoes.”

“Stop!” 

She ignored him, and continued her slow descent down the road. She had to be careful with her footing, because the last thing she needed was to slip and fall in front of him and prove his point. He continued to warn her from a distance, but finally quieted down and she figured he’d given up - until a hand came down on her shoulder and stopped her dead in her tracks. “Hey!”

“Are you crazy?” he asked incredulously. “This is so dangerous!”

She pulled away from him. “I need to get back to the office.”

“Oh, come on! Just help me dig out the truck and then I can _drive_ you back to the office,” he pleaded.

“You wanted to be alone, so I’m leaving you alone.” 

“Anna, you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“At least if I was dead I’d be out of your way, once and for all,” she remarked. 

“I don’t want you to die!”

She turned around to face him but continued taking small steps backwards. “I’m going to talk to Bonnie and ask her to send you back to your old job. You've made it clear that you can’t stand being around me, so why should we both keep suffering?”

“Anna -”

“No, don’t ‘Anna’ me, you’re the one who’s being - woah!”

Before she could finish her sentence, her foot hit a small patch of ice and she was falling forward. She threw her arms forward in order to break her fall and squeezed her eyes closed, but she never hit the ground. Somehow, Kristoff had managed to lunge forward and catch her. 

“Thanks,” she said, as he helped her regain her balance and get back on her feet. She lingered in his arms for a moment longer than she should’ve, and she wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline coursing through her veins, but she certainly felt a familiar something in that very moment - the fuzzy feeling she often felt when she _liked_ someone. The very same fuzzy feeling she’d been hoping to feel the previous night and on all the dates she’d been on in the last two months.

“No problem.”

She finally pulled away, slightly embarrassed. “You aren’t going to say ‘I told you so’ or rub in how you were right and I should’ve listened to you?”

“No, I’m going to go finish digging out my truck before it gets dark out.”

“I’ll, uh...I’ll come help you.”

She followed him back to the truck and they silently resumed their shoveling. Her heart was pounding in her ears the entire time - she certainly hadn’t been subtle about not letting go of him but to be fair, he didn’t pull away either. They just stood there, holding each other as if they hadn’t been arguing seconds prior. 

She must’ve stopped paying attention to the task in front of her, because when she looked back, Kristoff had stopped shoveling and was instead holding a bag of cat litter. “What’s that for?”

He dumped a few handfuls by the front of his back tire. “Traction.”

“That’s really smart.”

“You have to be prepared for stuff like this,” he said, moving toward the front of the truck. “I keep a lot of tools in my truck. Like a measuring tape, which I’m assuming you’ll need to figure out how big the venue space is. Or a boxcutter to open up all of those boxes.”

“Oh,” she blinked. “I didn’t think of that.”

“It’s a good thing I keep them with me, then, huh?” 

She nodded, and watched as he repeated the process with the last two tires before dropping the bag back into the bed of his truck.

“Okay, now you need to get in the car and hit the gas pedal while I push it out.”

“We established earlier that I don’t know how to drive,” she said, waving her hands around. “Can’t I just push it and you drive?”

He cocked his head and glared at her. “Seriously?”

“You’re right, that would be dumb. But I don’t know anything about driving - I don’t even know which pedal is the gas pedal.”

He clearly wasn’t impressed with her trepidation. “Get in the truck.”

With a sigh, she walked over to the driver’s side of the truck and climbed in, his figure looming over her as he held down the button on the door panel so the window would roll down. “Now what?”

“Look at the floorboard. The left pedal is the brake, the right pedal is the gas. The lever behind the wheel is the gear shift - you have to hit the brake in order to pull the shift down to the drive gear. Look at the dashboard and make sure that the ‘D’ is lit up before taking your foot off the brake, because if it’s in reverse and you hit the gas, you’re going to run me over. When I say so, you need to shift it into drive and then hit the gas. Don’t floor it, just tap it gently.”

“Okay,” she nodded, tightly gripping the steering wheel with both of her hands. She was sitting on the edge of the seat, doing her best to look out the windshield and simultaneously reach the pedals; the seat was so far back because of his height, and she wasn’t going to start playing around with it just so she could get a better view. “Which way do I turn the wheel?”

“Towards the road,” he said flatly, before closing the door.

“Oh. Right,” she cringed. “Sorry, I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ve never been in a car before?”

“I have,” she answered, defensively. “I’ve always been relegated to the back seat, though.”

He shook his head. “Just...do what I say, okay?”

“I will.”

He walked to the back of the truck and got into a lunge position, bracing his hands against the back of the vehicle. “Okay, Anna, hit the brake and shift the car into drive - _don’t hit the gas, yet_.”

“Okay,” she called back. “It’s in drive.”

“You’re sure?” 

“...Yes.”

“Okay, now _gently_ hit the gas pedal and turn the wheel towards the road.”

“Okay.”

The tires started to rotate and with little effort on his behalf, the truck rolled from the mound of snow it had been buried into the slick road. When she cleared the loose snow entirely, he called out, “Brake! And shift it into park!”

He suddenly appeared by the window, grinning widely. She enthusiastically asked, “I did it?” 

“You did. That was great,” he breathed. 

She smiled and opened the door, relief washing over her. She was so giddy that she considered hugging him - but remembering it hadn’t gone well the last time, she decided against it. “Thank god.”

“You can hop out,” he said, stepping out of her way. “Unless you feel bold enough to drive the rest of the way up.”

She shook her head and slid out of the truck. “No, thank you.”

He shrugged and they each climbed back into their original seats. The truck getting stuck had taken up more time than they intended, so the work day was nearly over and they’d have to hurry if they wanted to get out on time. 

“We worked really well together just then,” she remarked, a few moments after Kristoff resumed driving. She knew that she had to confront him about their argument, and she wasn’t interested in getting into fights whenever either of them was in a questionable mood. So, despite the new, conflicted feelings that were bubbling inside of her, she decided it was time to give him an ultimatum.

“You’re right, we did.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice if it was always like that?”

“Yeah,” he agreed hesitantly, as if he was unsure of what she was getting at.

“So, this could go one of two ways. We could call a truce and stop picking petty arguments with each other and actually try to work together from here on out, or I could go to Bonnie and ask her to send you back downstairs.”

He looked at her suspiciously. “Do you really think Bonnie will go for that? She didn’t seem to care when I protested or when my boss spoke to her.”

Knowing that Bonnie would likely give into her request because of her predilection for Anna’s status as royalty, but also knowing that she couldn’t tell Kristoff why Bonnie had an affinity for her, she decided to lie. “She owes me a favor. I could try to cash it in and if she agrees, you’ll be done with event planning for eternity.”

“You’d really do that?”

“If that’s what you want, I’ll talk to her.”

He contemplated for a moment, which was already much longer than she assumed he would - she was certain that he would immediately jump at the idea without giving it a second thought, and she was even more shocked by his answer. “No. She won’t go for it and it’ll be a waste of your favor. Save it for something else.”

“Okay,” she agreed, keeping her voice flat to hide her excitement. “But from this point forward, no more fighting. Neither of us deserve to come to work and feel miserable every single day for the next five months.”

“You’re right,” he sighed. “I’m sorry for being such a dick to you. It was really uncalled for and I let my anger get the best of me.”

“I’m sorry for getting you roped into this mess. And I’m sorry for calling you grumpy and starting today’s argument when I just should’ve kept my mouth shut _again_.”

“No, you were right to call me out. I was in a bad mood for no reason.”

“Regardless, I shouldn’t have teased you about it. I’d be lying if I said I never had any bad days. Next time just tell me to lay off before it escalates.”

“Deal.”

“Also, I really hate sitting in the office in silence, so do you mind if we talk more often? It can be about literally anything, I just don’t think I could take another day with minimal talking.”

He hesitated. “Fine.”

“Thank god. I was convinced you were going to say no.”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” he smirked.

“Who knows, maybe by the end of this we’ll be great friends.”

She’d said it optimistically, but she knew that she was going to be in deep, deep trouble if she decided to act upon her newfound feelings in any way and didn’t proceed with caution from here on out. She’d have to do her best to push them down and get over them as quickly as possible, because despite the moment they shared earlier, she was certain that his animosity towards her had yet to fade away. The only thing she could do now was hope that they'd go away quickly and painlessly with some effort - even though historically, they never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I aware that I used a common cliché in this chapter? Yes. But on the plus side - no more arguing, yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It’s officially winter, my least favorite season (despite the fact that I have a winter birthday and I love Frozen, I *loathe* everything about winter. I hate snow, I hate the cold, I hate everything lol ironic, right? Give me 100 degree weather and a beach, please). Also, Christmas and Kwanzaa are this week, so Merry Christmas and Happy Kwanzaa if you celebrate either of those!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Kristoff watched amusedly as Anna attempted to move one of the boxes from where it rested outside of the venue. Why she had assumed she was capable of moving an eighty pound box, he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away either. It was as amusing as it was endearing.

“How are you doing over there?”

“I can do it,” she huffed, trying her hardest to get the box to budge. “I’m strong.”

“That box weighs as much as you do,” he remarked, walking to the opposite side of the box and grabbing a hold of it. “I’ll help you.”

“I could’ve done it,” she insisted.

“I’m sure you could’ve,” he lied. “But it’s faster this way and we need to finish up here before our light source runs out.”

A problem that neither of them had been able to predict were the challenges that came along with using a deserted space as their banquet hall. Immediately after entering, they discovered that there was no electricity in the building - the lights and switches were assembled, but the lights wouldn’t turn on when they toggled the switches. There was also a remarkably unpleasant odor in the room. It wasn’t surprising considering how long the space had sat untouched, but it meant that the venue would definitely need a deep cleaning before they could do any real work.

It was quite an ordeal to get all of the boxes of tables and chairs moved inside, but once they had successfully completed that task, it was time to move onto the next one - one that Kristoff knew would disappoint Anna. “So, I think we should skip opening these today. We need to find out how big this place is while we can still see.”

She sighed. “You’re right. And I was looking forward to seeing what the tables and chairs looked like when they were assembled.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’ll have to talk to Bonnie about the situation with the electricity on Monday.”

“I’d look into it, but I have no idea where the circuit breaker is and I don’t want to start looking for it in the dark when we have other things to do. And for all I know, it’s an issue with the wiring and not with the breaker.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said with a headshake. “I’m sure there’s a blueprint somewhere. Which makes it seem like we’re about to waste our time by measuring it when we could’ve just asked for the paperwork.”

He chuckled. “We’re already here and we have the tools we need, so there’s no harm in trying. Do you know how we’re supposed to calculate if this is enough room for the amount of people that are expected to show up?”

“No,” she answered. “If my Internet will work, I’ll Google it.”

“Alright.”

“I have an answer,” she said, after a moment of researching on her phone. “This says that each guest will require ten to fourteen square feet of space for round tables that seat eight to ten, which I believe these are. It also says that dance floors require two to four square feet per person, one hundred square feet per six foot bar, sixty square feet per eight foot buffet table, and that DJ booths take up about two hundred square feet. God, I didn’t realize how complicated this would be.”

“Are you good at math?”

“Not at all,” she laughed. “Are you?”

“Kind of.”

“You’ll have to do the math part, if you don’t mind.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and launched the calculator app. “Go for it.”

After a few minutes of deliberation and calculations scribbled on Anna’s notepad, they discovered they needed nearly ten thousand square feet of space in order to host the party at the new venue. Anna looked around the room trepidatiously. “I don’t know, do you think this room is big enough?”

He shrugged. “The only way to find out how big it is is to measure it. My tape measure isn’t long enough, though, so we’ll have to split it into sections.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

He wandered back out of the venue and to the back seat of his truck, where he kept his tool box. After a bit of digging, he was able to fish out the tape measure, along with a pencil so they could mark the walls without damaging them. 

“How do we do this?” she asked when he returned.

“So, if we’re estimating that we need ten thousand square feet, then the length and the width of the room should each be one hundred feet long. This is a twenty-five foot tape measure, so you’ll have to hold one end flush against the wall while I pull it away and mark the walls.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

They walked over to the farthest corner of the room, where Kristoff pulled the tape out of the case and handed Anna the hook. “Hold that piece in the corner and I’ll walk it out.”

Once he reached the end of the tape, he marked the wall, and they repeated the process with Anna standing at the new mark until they finished measuring both the length and the width of the room. After a few minutes of calculations, they had an answer.

“So based on the measurements that we took, the room is approximately twelve thousand square feet. We estimated that we needed ten thousand, so we’ll have plenty of room.”

She perked up at the sound of that. “Really?”

“If my math is correct, yes.”

“I can’t believe that this is actually going to work,” Anna beamed, as she glanced around the room. “It feels so great to actually have something go right for once.”

“You could say that again.”

“I’m still in awe that this place even exists. It almost feels like destiny, right?”

“Sure,” he said, though he didn’t quite believe in destiny or fate or any other notion that the events of life were predetermined. He wasn’t about to rain on her parade when she _did_ appear to believe in that stuff, though. 

“I really wish we would’ve had enough time to open the boxes today. I’ll have to work on the table arrangements from memory so Holly can order the rest of the tables and chairs.”

“You can always come back. It’s not like this place is going anywhere,” he reminded her, before hastily adding, “Hopefully.”

“Something happening to this place would be the icing on the cake,” she said, with a playful eye roll. “We should get out of here, it’s almost five.”

He glanced at his phone to confirm the time before agreeing. “Let’s go.”

A few minutes later, they were back in his truck, heading _slowly_ down the slippery road. He wished that Valley hadn’t banned snow chains on non-commercial vehicles because all it did was cause trouble. The earlier accident probably would have been avoided if he was legally allowed to have his truck fitted with them. Anna seemed to notice his intense concentration on the road, and chose to stay quiet until they returned to the resort’s employee parking lot.

“Thanks for helping me with everything today,” she said, unbuckling her seatbelt. “I’m glad we were able to figure out how big the room was and that we were able to get the furniture inside. I’ll call Bonnie on Monday to figure out what’s going on with the electricity and the smell, and then we’ll finish up the invitations and have them mailed out.”

“Alright,” he agreed.

“I’ll see you next week. Have a nice weekend.” She reached for the door handle, and just as she opened it, he called out to her.

“Wait, I’ll walk upstairs with you. I have to fill out my timesheet.”

She waved a dismissive hand. “As long as it’s in by Monday afternoon, you’ll still be paid on time - don’t ask me how I know that.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know,” he said, slinking back into his seat. 

“Of course,” she smiled. “There’s no use in walking all the way up there _just_ for that, you know?”

He nodded, even though he was slightly disappointed about losing that extra five minutes with her. “Right.”

“Well, enjoy your weekend.”

“You too.”

She smiled one last time before closing the door and rushing around the corner towards the entrance of the hotel. When she was finally out of sight, he set off on his journey home.

The one perk of living in Valley and not a more crowded area was the general lack of traffic. The main road with all of the shops and restaurants saw the most congestion, but even then it wasn’t much to make a fuss over. He didn’t live far from the resort, either. It was a short ride down the mountain and then over a few streets from the main road. He never had an issue with parking or with his neighbors, which made his life a hell of a lot easier. 

As he drove, he couldn’t help but wonder where Anna lived. She didn’t have a car, so either she lived on the resort’s property or if she took cabs back and forth to work five days a week, as there was no public transportation. Both of those options seemed ridiculously expensive and while he knew almost nothing about her, he knew that the resort didn’t pay well enough for a person to afford those kinds of expenses on a _daily_ basis. Unless the resort was paying for her transportation? The last and most ridiculous option was that she walked up the mountain from the town every single day - not an impossible feat, but also not likely. 

When he realized that she was invading his thoughts, once again, he cursed himself. She was like a parasite that invaded his brain; impossible to remove once it burrowed itself inside. It made him want to bang his head on the steering wheel out of sheer desperation. 

With Joslyn, it took ages for him to develop feelings. They were friends for the longest time and when he started to fall for her, it felt like he was dancing a delicate ballet - slow and graceful. With Anna, it was the exact opposite; fast and hard, like he’d been dropped from the top of a skyscraper and forced to brace for sudden impact. It was as thrilling as it was mortifying.

Part of the problem was that couldn’t help but contrast her with Joslyn, who was a lot like him in many regards. She was shy and reserved, but was able to open up once she got to know a person. Anna, on the other hand, was spunky and feisty and not afraid to open her mouth and argue back. There was something about the way that she scrunched up her face in concentration as she stared at her computer, or how she flashed her dazzling, distracting smile at him and it would instantly make him feel guilty for being such a dick to her. Every single thing she did was endearing to him. 

But she was dating a guy named Darren. He went to high school with a guy named Darren. If his assumption was correct, there couldn’t _possibly_ be more than one Darren in their age range in Valley - it was too small of a place and too uncommon of a name.

The two of them had never been friends, but Darren was relatively nice in comparison to most of the other kids at Valley High School. Which, in turn, made it even more difficult to be mad that Darren was pursuing Anna - not that he even had the right to be mad in the first place. But there were so many other, infinitely worse guys that he knew from school and part of him was glad that she wound up with one of the decent ones. 

And it wasn’t like the two of them would ever make it past the friendship stage, anyway. Anna had said as much; that they had the potential to be “great friends.” Granted, just a little while before that, she had been operating under the assumption that he hated her. It made sense, given that he’d spent half the week hardly talking to her and the other half in some kind of argument with her. She was right to call him out on his bad attitude and to assume he had negative feelings toward her - it wasn’t like he’d done anything to actually _show_ that he didn’t harbor any resentment toward her.

And while he didn’t hate her, he certainly hated how easy it was for him to like her.

When he finally made it inside his apartment, he collapsed onto his couch with a loud groan. He wondered why he hadn’t just behaved normally around her from the beginning. Most of what had happened that day could’ve been avoided if he didn’t get so worked up over the fact that she was dating someone he knew. But, no. He _had_ to be a jerk and he _had_ to insult her to her face and he _had_ to push her away - until he pushed too far. 

One second, she was charging angrily down the mountain and the next, she was in his arms. He didn’t regret catching her, but he definitely regretted that he held on for so long without pulling away. And he regretted the way that his body responded to holding her - a jolt of electricity coursing through his veins that made him feel as if he were suspended in mid-air with no fear of falling. It was a weightless sensation that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

But most of all, he couldn’t understand why _she_ held on for so long. 

It felt as if everything changed after that. She offered to talk to Bonnie and cash in an owed favor for him to be sent back to his maintenance job - something she had never mentioned prior. He couldn’t tell if she was eager to get rid of him or hopeful that he’d stay, but a teamwork ultimatum had come along with her deal. In the end, the only reason he chose to not take advantage of using her favor was because he didn’t want to be responsible if she _really_ needed something and couldn’t get it because she had used the favor on him. 

Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself.

At the very least, he’d be spending the weekend in the mountains, attempting to avoid any and all thoughts of her. Unless he wanted to risk breaking his neck, he’d be forced to concentrate on what was right in front of him instead of what was unobtainable. 

* * *

Monday was no different from any other day; Holly and Anna chatted up a storm while he tried to mind his own business and focus on his computer. It was difficult to not eavesdrop and they often tried to drag him into their conversations, to his dismay. He assumed they didn’t want him to feel left out, but he didn’t have anything great to say and preferred to stay quiet, even after he promised Anna that he would talk more. 

She also spoke to Bonnie, who assured her that she’d have the building looked at before the weekend. It was reassuring that Bonnie was on top of the situation with the new venue, despite the fact that he still thought she was a pain in the ass.

“Alright, children,” Holly said towards the end of the day, before standing up and sliding her purse over her shoulder. “I’m off to a meeting. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Please don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”

“No promises,” Anna smiled, glancing over at him. 

He laughed nervously. “Right.”

Once Holly was gone, Anna turned back toward him. “So all of the envelopes are stuffed, right? They all have the invitations and the location cards in them?”

“Yes and yes,” he answered.

“Okay, so how about we work together to stick the address labels on and seal them and then we can call it a day?”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded. “It’ll probably be close to five by then, anyway. There’s no harm in leaving ten or fifteen minutes early.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “That sounds good.”

“Do you mind if we share your desk? Mine is a little messy.” She motioned to her desk, which was overflowing with stacks of papers, pictures, and cute little tchotchkes. 

He hesitated for a moment before answering; he wasn’t opposed to sharing his space, but he didn’t really want to share a space with _her_. She was too distracting, and the last thing he needed was to focus on her and not the work in front of him. Nevertheless, he agreed. “That’s fine.”

She gathered the labels and then pushed the chair over to his desk with her feet. “Here, you can seal the envelopes and I’ll stick on the addresses.”

She slid a few sheets of circular, gold stickers to him, and in return, he handed her the box of envelopes. He patiently watched as she peeled off the first label and stuck it gingerly onto the envelope, before handing it to him. They worked quietly but efficiently, developing a rhythm until his phone started buzzing repeatedly.

“Sorry,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. The other maintenance guys had added him to a group chat to keep him posted about the status of the ballroom, and apparently a lot had happened. He skimmed through the messages, trying to understand what was going on.

“Does your girlfriend miss you?” Anna teased, smiling coyly.

“No,” he blushed. “No girlfriend.”

“Don’t tell Holly,” she warned with a laugh. “She’ll set you up with someone before you can even blink.”

“It’s a small town,” he reminded her. He wished he could take his confession back, but it was too late. “I may not know everyone, but I know of a lot of people. And I don’t do blind dates, anyway.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like hanging out with people I don’t know.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Isn’t that the point of a date?”

“I prefer to get to know the person a little _before_ agreeing to go on a date with them,” he explained. “Rather than just meeting up with a blind date or a stranger I met on the Internet.”

“That makes sense,” she conceded. “Blind dates aren't that great, anyway.”

He finally looked up from his phone. “Didn’t you just go on a blind date the other day?”

Now it was her turn to blush. “Yeah, but it didn’t work out.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” he said, feigning disappointment. On the inside, he was glad that it hadn’t worked out - not that he would actually act on his feelings, but it was still a relief.

“It’s okay. You know what they say about bad timing and all.”

“It still sucks,” he acknowledged. “But I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“I’m not _really_ looking,” she confessed. “I mean, I guess I am. Holly is intent on setting me up with someone. She feels bad for me because I spend all of my free time watching television by myself.”

“I’d better not mention anything about my personal life to her,” he chuckled. 

“It’s a bad idea,” she said. “Don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate that she’s worried about me. Especially because I’m so far away from my family and friends, and I don’t know anybody else here.”

“How _did_ you wind up here?”

“It was time for a change of pace,” she answered, simply. 

“I know that it’s really not my business, but it just isn’t that common for people to come here unless they’re on vacation or they’re moving here, like, permanently,” he explained. “I would think that people who wanted a change would go to a big city like New York or Paris or something.”

She shrugged. “I didn’t want to go to a big city.”

“It’s just an observation. Like I said, it’s really not my business.” 

“Why do you stay? You don’t seem to like it here very much.”

He was a bit taken aback by her question; he’d mentioned his disdain for Valley to her a few times, but he didn’t think she’d actually remember his dumb little comments about his hometown. “Necessity, mostly. This isn’t an easy place to get away from unless you have the means - which, I don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” she frowned. “I know what it’s like to feel trapped somewhere with no escape.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “I’ve felt like that for most of my life, unfortunately. Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t unhappy, but I always wanted something...more. Like, it felt like something was missing from my life.”

“Do you think you found it here?”

She hesitated for a moment before softly answering, “I don’t know.”

“Well whatever it is you’re looking for, I hope you find it.”

“I still don’t really know what it is that I’m looking for, if I’m being honest. But thank you. I hope that one day you’re able to find a way out of here.”

He sighed. “It’ll never happen, but I appreciate the optimism.”

“You never know what’s going to happen,” she pointed out. “What if you win the lottery tomorrow?”

“That would be literally impossible because I don’t buy lottery tickets.”

She cocked her head to the side. “It was a hypothetical. I’m just saying that you’re life could change for the better without any planning.”

“Or it could change for the worse. I could walk outside and get hit by a truck.”

“You’re not wrong, but I don’t like to think like that. And sometimes things that start off bad end up being good for us.”

He couldn’t help but wonder if she was alluding to their first meeting by saying that. “Or good things can end up being bad for us.”

She giggled. “You’re a pessimist, huh?”

“I’m a realist with negative tendencies.”

“Sounds about right.”

“I must be easy to read, huh?”

“I don’t think I’m very good at reading people, but am I correct to assume that you’ve been disappointed a lot in your life?”

He swallowed, suddenly aware of the tiny beads of sweat that were gathering at his hairline. “Uh...yeah. Is it that obvious?”

“Only from what you just told me,” she assured him. “You seem pretty convinced that nothing good will ever happen to you so it’s safe to assume that _only_ bad things have happened to you so far.”

He looked at her skeptically, but decided against answering. He didn’t know how to respond to that without going into detail about his pathetic life - which was something that he was explicitly trying to avoid. And also something that she seemed to pick up on. 

She waved her hands back and forth as if to take back what she’d just said. “Oh god, I hope you don’t think I was asking you to share or anything.”

He shook his head. “I’m just a private person, that’s all.”

“You don’t have to explain. Technically we’re supposed to be professional because this is a workplace. But as you’ve probably noticed, Holly and I breach that all the time and talk about anything and everything. I’m an open book about almost everything and it’s gotten me into trouble plenty of times, so I completely understand wanting some privacy.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“And this isn’t me trying to coerce you into talking or anything, but if you need someone to talk to, I’m really good at listening. I swear, I’m capable of shutting up for more than five minutes even though it probably doesn’t seem like it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled.

“See, I have an older sister and she can be a bit tight-lipped, so I totally understand. She’s a master at keeping secrets and wanting alone time. I always say to her ‘you know you can tell me anything, right?’ but she still prefers to bottle it up until she explodes,” she explained. “Not that I’m accusing you of doing that. I’ve known my sister for my entire life and I’ve only known you for a week and a half, but I thought it would be a funny story. You know what, I should probably prove my own point and stop talking now.” 

He was actually rather amused by how much she rambled, but also knew that he couldn’t tell her that outright - just a few days ago he’d told her that she talked _too_ much. He’d probably look like a crazy person if he did a one-eighty that quickly. “You don’t have to stop. It’s actually making the time go faster.”

“Luckily we’re almost done,” she said, patting the remaining stack of envelopes. “Looks like we’ll be getting out early after all.”

“That’s good,” he said, taking another envelope from her. “So, uh, you have a sister?”

“I do! Her name is Elsa, and she’s the best big sister ever. We weren’t very close as kids, but we’ve gotten closer since our parents passed away a few years ago. I’m happy that I have her in my life.” 

His heart sank; he had no idea that she lost her parents. Whenever he imagined things about her, he always envisioned that she came from a happy family life with doting, still-alive parents. She was just so...positive all the time that it didn’t seem like bad things ever happened to her. In hindsight, that notion was stupid beyond belief because bad things happened to _everyone_ , but he couldn’t understand how she wasn’t cold and bitter as a result of it. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”

She smiled at his condolences, but it wasn’t her usual, toothy grin. It was a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. A sad smile. “Thank you. It’s been six years since the accident and I’m still not used to saying it out loud. I miss them a lot, even though when I look back I think they were a bit misguided with how they went about things.”

He nodded sympathetically, afraid to say the wrong thing in response to her. He couldn’t believe that he was so drastically wrong about what her home life was like. “I understand.” 

“Thanks. I hope I didn’t kill the mood. I know talking about dead people can be a bit of a...downer.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” he said, before trying to reassuringly wave his hands. “It’s not a big deal. I mean, what happened to your parents is a big deal but you bringing it up isn’t, if that makes sense? Maybe _I_ should stop talking.”

“No, I get what you mean. It’s totally fine.” 

He wanted to empathize and share his own tragic story with her in that very moment, but held back. 

This was part of his ongoing problem; he was _unwilling_ to share, and that often burned bridges more than it built them. Even though there was a part of him that felt a strange desire to tell her things about his life, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. At the end of the day, she probably didn’t care and while he was sure she’d be pleasant about whatever he told her, she had her own life to worry about.

On the flip side, he was insanely curious about her personal life - something that he’d never quite experienced before. Other than Joslyn and his family, he’d never really taken the time to get to know other people more than he was obligated to as a human, living in a society. If he could avoid social interaction of any sort for the rest of his life, he would. And yet, there was a part of him that wanted to know every minute detail about Anna and the funniest thing was that she was _willing_ to share - often without being asked. He’d happily listen to her blather on about anything so long as it meant he didn’t have to pour his heart out. 

He was finally brought back to earth when she changed the subject. “So, what do you do in your free time?”

“I ski a lot.” 

“Ooh, that’s fun! I mean, I know nothing about skiing and I’d probably break both of my ankles if I even attempted, but it sounds like fun!”

“It’s very freeing.”

“Do you have a skiing buddy?”

“No, I go by myself. I like being alone.”

“You do?” she asked skeptically. 

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s fair, I guess,” she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I hate being alone, but I’m still alone all the time. I don’t know how anyone could bear constant silence, but more power to you.”

“It isn’t that bad once you get used to it, and trust me, I’m more than used to it.” He immediately regretted sharing that bit of information with her, but there she was, stirring up the desire to make him talk about himself once again.

“I was never able to get used to it,” she remarked, and just as he began to contemplate whether or not he should inquire, she spoke up again. “And that is our last envelope! Look at that, twenty minutes to spare!”

She handed it to him, and he sealed it with a golden sticker. “Now what?

“You sent in your timesheet?”

“Yeah, a few hours ago.”

She placed her hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. “Then that’s it. You’re good to go. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

He found himself blushing from the sudden contact, so he averted his gaze away from her and cleared his throat. “Do you want me to bring the envelopes downstairs to the mailbox? I don’t mind.”

“No, I’ll do it on my way out. Get out of here.” 

“Thanks,” he said, standing up from his desk. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” she smiled.

Once in the hallway, he released a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. At this point, it was more than clear that he was in dire straits. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous few and I really hope that you don’t mind that it’s more of a filler chapter than one where the plot moves forward a ton (but don’t worry, there are still some important bits). By the end of this week, we’ll be in a new year! I hope you all have a safe and healthy start to 2021, and I *really* hope that 2021 will be a better year than 2020 was. I’m very grateful for everyone who has read, commented, given me a kudos or a reblog, everything! Thank you all so much, you have absolutely no idea what it means to me! See you all next year!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> (Also, I may be taking a brief hiatus from this fic for a personal reason - this fic is getting a beta reader!!! I won’t be able to meet with them until the weekend, so there may or may not be an update next week, but I wanted to let you all know instead of just disappearing without explanation. Once again, thank you for everything!!!!)

Kristoff had a simple morning routine; get up, shower, get dressed, eat, and go to work. It was mundane and to the point, which was exactly how he liked it. Arriving at work had become more of an issue since he started working in the event planning office, though.

He was always early, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays when it was just him and Anna, all was well. He’d patiently wait outside of the office for her to arrive and let them in. Holly was the more challenging one; she was _always_ there before he got in, and she loved to talk. But unlike Anna, who had the courtesy to respect his boundaries, Holly was nosy, and frankly, a bit of a busybody. He didn’t mind working with her, but he didn’t like how she was always trying to get him to talk about _something_ when it was just the two of them alone. And he couldn’t understand why, either - he was a Valley native and they probably had a lot of similar experiences that definitely did not warrant discussion. 

It made him appreciate Tuesdays and Thursdays more, and he was grateful that today was Tuesday. The only thing he was dreading was the event after their shift ended; it was the first one he was attending and the thought of staying at work for an extra few hours sounded miserable to him.

Still, he waited in the hall for Anna to arrive, his back pressed against the wall and his arms folded over his chest. The people who worked in the other offices on the floor would wave or say hello as they walked by, which was surprising to him, but he returned their greetings nevertheless.

“Good morning!” Anna called cheerily as she approached the office.

“Morning.”

“How are you today?” she asked, moving her belongings around so she could pull her key out of her purse.

“Hanging in there.”

“Ready for the event tonight?”

He resisted the urge to sigh. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You know, I really have to talk to Bonnie about having a key made for you,” she said, as she fiddled with the lock. “I hate that you always have to wait for me to get here.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

“You always get here so early, though. Wouldn’t it be much nicer to let yourself into the office and play on your phone than to wait in the hall for me to get here?”

“It’s not like you’re late or anything,” he shrugged, as they walked into the office. He unzipped his coat and slid out of it, hanging it on the same hook he always did. “If I didn’t want to wait here, I could always sit in my truck.”

“I’m still going to talk to Bonnie about getting you a key.”

“Okay,” he agreed, realizing it was far easier to give in than to argue about it.

When they both settled in at their desks, she said, “I’ll try to keep the talking to a minimum today so we can get our work done.”

“If you’re sure,” he remarked, turning to his computer and silently hoping that their day wouldn’t be enveloped by quiet - a sharp distinction from how he felt the week prior. And while they did chat a bit here and there, they mostly worked silently to get caught up on their emails. 

“Alright,” she said at noon, rolling her chair backwards. “Get out of here, I’ll meet you at the bakery downstairs at five.”

He furrowed his eyebrows together. “What?”

She kicked her shoes off and shoved them into her bag before sliding her feet into her snow boots. “Go home and come back at five.”

“Why?”

“Because we have the cookie decorating event, remember?”

“Yeah, but I don’t understand why I’m leaving.” 

“On days where we have evening events, our shifts are split,” she explained. “We have a half-day in the morning, and then we come back at night for the event. And don’t worry, you’ll be paid for your entire shift plus overtime for the hours you put in later.”

“Really? I had no idea.” It was bewildering to him that the resort had the money to pay the event people for half days and overtime, but didn’t have the money to pay other departments better salaries. 

“I’m sorry, I probably forgot to tell you.” She tapped her temple with her finger and smiled. “I’m a little forgetful.”

“What am I supposed to do for the next five hours?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed, her hand resting on the doorknob. “Whatever you want. Go home and take a nap, go skiing, go get some lunch. Just don’t forget to meet me at the bakery at five.”

“Right,” he nodded, still confused about what was happening. He had yet to move from his desk.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I, uh...I’m not used to having free time in the middle of the day, that’s all.”

“You aren’t going to figure it out by sitting there, and I really don’t want to have to drag you out of here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, standing up and frantically grabbing his belongings. “I didn’t mean to hold you up.”

“No need to apologize,” she assured him. “I just need to make sure that the office gets locked up. You don’t have a key, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” He slid into his coat as he waited for her to turn off the lights and lock up, and when she finally finished, they walked towards the elevator. Once they stepped on, he asked, “So, what do you normally do on days like this?”

“I go downstairs and get food from the café and then I go home and call my sister,” she answered. “With the time difference, this is the best time to call her.”

“That’s nice.”

“I love catching up with her, but I won’t get to today - she has dinner plans and I don’t want to disturb her. I’m going to get caught up on some television, instead. What about you? Did you figure out what you’re doing yet?”

He shook his head. “No, I still feel kind of lost.”

“You’ll get used to it. I’d offer for you to come along with me, but you’re already forced to spend enough time with me as it is.” Before he could answer, the elevator doors opened and she stepped off. “See you tonight.”

He lingered in the elevator until the doors began to close again before sticking his arm out and forcing them to re-open. He stepped out and scratched his head. What on earth could she have meant by ‘you’re already forced to spend enough time with me as it is?’ Was she still convinced that he hated her? Aside from talking to her, he hadn’t really done anything to _prove_ he didn’t hate her - in fact, by not sharing things about himself the day prior, he probably only cemented whatever idea of him she had in her head. 

After another moment of debating to himself, he decided to go to the café and get himself a cup of coffee, hoping she’d still be there. All of the thinking he was doing was causing a headache to form and he hoped that the caffeine would knock it out. It was in the lobby, so he didn’t have very far to walk. There was only one other person inside aside from her, and she turned around when he opened the door and he stepped in. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” she laughed. “I would’ve waited for you, you know.”

“Last minute decision,” he clarified. He realized that he probably looked like a stalker, and his ears grew hot. “I could use the caffeine.”

“Add it to my order.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, come on, it’s just coffee.”

Instead of allowing him to continue protesting, the barista called for the next customer and Anna gently nudged him to the register. “Uh, can small black coffee, please?”

“That’s it? You don’t want food or anything?” Anna questioned.

“No, I -” he started, though he was interrupted by the other barista already calling out his simple order at the other end of the counter.

“Please go get your coffee,” she said, shooing him away from the register.

With a sigh, he walked over to the opposite end of the counter and picked up the small cup. A few moments later, she joined him to collect her own coffee, but surprised him by holding out a white paper bag. 

“Here,” she said. “I hope you like ham and swiss.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you never take a lunch break or eat anything while we’re at work,” she answered, shaking the bag at him. 

“Neither do you.”

“Well, we’re going to be here late tonight so I got myself one, too.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please take the sandwich.”

He begrudgingly accepted it from her. “Thanks.”

She smiled. “Anytime. And don’t forget, five o’clock at the bakery.”

“I’ll be there.”

He wanted to ask her if she wanted to stick around and eat with him, but instead, he watched as she walked out of the café without so much as a glance back toward him. With both of his hands full and a little less than five hours to spare, he decided that going home was his best course of action - even if he knew he wouldn’t want to leave once he got there.

Still, he made it back to the resort that afternoon with adequate time to spare, and found himself anxiously awaiting her arrival from outside of the bakery. Just before five, she appeared.

“Hey, thanks for getting here on time,” she said, a little breathless. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were rosy, and she quickly pulled her knit hat off of her head and smoothed out her hair. “Not that I expected anything less from you, Mr. Always Early.”

He smiled. “I like being on time.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” she assured him as she pushed open the door to the bakery. “I appreciate your punctuality.”

“Hi, Anna!” rang the voice of the older woman standing behind the glass case. 

“Hi, Liz, how are you?”

“I’m great, dear. Who’s this handsome fella?”

“This is Kristoff, he’s my assistant.”

“Your assistant? I thought you were Jenny’s assistant?”

“You didn’t hear? Jenny quit two weeks ago and they asked me to take over.”

“The gossip never reaches me,” Liz laughed. “But I am _so_ happy for you! Congratulations, Anna.”

“Thank you, Liz, I really appreciate that.”

“Of course, baby. I have the cookies ready to go, let me get them for you.” Liz disappeared into the kitchen and emerged a moment later with a large, plastic bin full of cookies. “They’re all individually bagged with little jars of frosting and sprinkles. And brushes to paint on the frosting - so you don’t have to worry about any kids cutting their fingers off.”

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. “I was worried that everyone would have to share giant tubs of frosting and sprinkles. You just made my life _so_ much easier.”

“Jenny came up with the idea last year after a bunch of kids starting flinging them around,” Liz explained. “Now they’ll have just enough to decorate their cookies and you won’t have to worry about cleaning frosting off the ceiling.”

“Perfect,” Anna breathed. “One less thing to worry about.” 

She moved to take the bin, but Liz slid it towards herself. “Uh-uh, you did not bring this handsome, strong man here just to stand around and look pretty.” 

“Liz -”

“I won’t hear another word of it,” Liz declared. “Kristoff, be a gentleman and carry this so Anna doesn’t have to.”

He nodded. “Yes, of course.” 

“Now Anna, open the door for him and then come back inside. I would like to have a word with you, privately.”

They followed her instructions, and Kristoff waited in the hall as the two women spoke. He couldn’t tell what they were speaking about, especially since Anna’s back was to him, but Liz went back and forth between smiling and looking stern. At one point, her eyes darted over to him and he found himself blushing. He had no reason to - he wasn’t even sure they were talking about him - but he looked away, regardless. He only looked back when he heard the door open then close.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” Anna apologized, her cheeks also bright red. “Let’s get to the conference room.” 

He silently followed her lead to their destination, the conference room on the first floor. She opened the door and he peered inside, noticing that all the tables had been covered in orange tablecloths. 

“So the room is ready to go because I set it up last night after you left. The folding table and chairs are in the closet, and we’ll set those up right outside of the door so we can sell the cookies.”

“Okay.” 

“The cookies are going to be three dollars each, and - oh god, I forgot the cash box upstairs. I’ll have to run up and get it, would you mind waiting here while I grab it?”

He shook his head. “No, not at all.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” she promised before darting away.

In the meantime, he located the folding table and chairs in the closet and moved them into the hallway, as she had requested. Once everything was set up, he hung his coat from the back of his chair and sat down. He wasn’t sure if Anna wanted to leave the cookie kits in the plastic bin or if she wanted them set up on the table, so he instead of being productive, he just sat there and waited for her to return. 

“Did I miss anything?” she asked as she set the cash box down on the table and took the seat next to him.

“Nope.”

“Good.”

“So, uh, what do you want to do with the cookies? Do you want to put them on the table?”

“I actually hadn’t thought about it, but that’s a great idea.”

“Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?” he asked, dumping a handful of kits onto the table. 

“Culinary is setting up a buffet in here, so I’m trying to see if they’ll let me volunteer to serve food.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving where I’m from, so it’s not like I have any traditions or anything,” she responded, with a shrug. “What about you?”

“I’m not big on holidays and I normally work on Thanksgiving, but I may go see my family.”

“That’s wonderful! And at least you can enjoy a long weekend. One of the perks of working in event planning.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, we only have to work every single weekend in December for all of the Christmas events to have earned this one long weekend.”

“Ahem, we’ll have _two_ long weekends in December. We have to work three, but we’ll get plenty of overtime pay and a ton of half-days. And Santa will be here, and there will be sleigh rides, and a reindeer petting zoo. It’s going to be so wonderful,” she said, sighing dreamily. “I love Christmas.”

“I’d like it a lot better if I didn’t have to be here seven days a week,” he muttered.

She frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

“I know the holidays are hectic for everyone, so if you need days off to be with your family or shop for gifts, just let me know. I can always try to get Holly to cover.”

“It’s not that. It’s that we have to be here _so_ often. When I worked in maintenance, it was easy - I’d work a shift and go home, unless there was an emergency or something.”

“I understand. Don’t be shy if you need time off, really.”

“And what will you tell Bonnie?”

She rolled her eyes. “That you needed time off. It’s not that complicated, we’re all human and we all deserve to have lives outside of our jobs.”

“Oh...thanks.”

“It’s the least I could do,” she said, her the corners of her lips twitching upwards to form a small smile.

They continued to converse as they collected money and passed out the cookies to people who wanted to participate. It was going very well until a single father approached and began to relentlessly flirt with Anna while his kids sat inside the conference room, decorating their cookies. While she unashamedly flirted back, Kristoff handled the rest of the transactions through gritted teeth. He had no right to feel jealous, especially as they had just barely become _friends_. They talked for a long time, and it wasn’t until Holly showed up and interrupted that the man actually went to spend time with his children.

“How’s it going tonight?”

“Great,” Anna answered, frantically brushing her hair out of her face. “We’ve had an excellent turnout.”

Kristoff cleared his throat, and they both looked over at him. “Yeah, it’s been good.”

“I’m going to run in and snap a few pictures for the website.”

As soon as Holly was out of sight, Anna turned back to Kristoff. “Sorry that I was a bit distracted for a little while.”

“No worries. You do what you gotta do.”

She opened her mouth to respond but another family approached their table to purchase a few kits. The end of the event was quickly approaching and they were running out of supplies.

“One last picture before I go,” Holly said, once she emerged from the conference room. She stood in front of the table and motioned for them to lean in close.

Kristoff shook his head. “Hold on, I don’t do pictures.”

“You have to,” Anna pleaded. “I took a picture with Jenny at every event we organized. They were all on the bulletin board until she left.”

“Come on,” he whined.

“It’s just one picture,” Holly chimed in, holding up her cell phone. “Smile.”

He relented and did as she asked, leaning in and half-smiling for a picture. 

“I’m glad you stopped by Holly.”

“Me too,” Holly said, tucking the cell phone into her purse. “But I can’t stay. My husband and the baby are in the car waiting for me.”

“Go,” Anna laughed, waving her hand. “We can talk tomorrow.”

“We’re just about done here, right?” he asked, after Holly had departed.

She nodded. “As soon as everyone’s out, we go in and make sure that the room is clean, and then after we bring the money upstairs, you’re free to go.”

“Sounds good,” he said, tapping his fingers on the table. 

Sure enough, the last family to leave was the single father and his two kids. On the way out, he made sure to stop by the table and hand Anna a piece of paper with his phone number scribbled on it.

“I’ll be here until the end of next week,” he told her with a wink. “Call me.”

She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him before shoving the paper into her pocket. “Thank you.”

Kristoff stood up as soon as the man turned his back. “Let’s get out of here, please.”

They worked quickly to discard all of the tablecloths and make sure that all of the chairs were cleaned and pushed in. They returned the folding table and chairs to the closet, and then quietly headed upstairs with the cash box and the plastic bin. Kristoff waited in the hall as she locked the cash box into the filing cabinet.

“I’ll return the bin to Liz tomorrow,” she remarked, turning out the lights. Before she closed the door, she dug into her pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper. He watched as she ripped it up and tossed it into the garbage pail before closing the door and locking it. “And I certainly won’t be needing _that_.”

“No?”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “Every single time we host an event, without fail, someone spends _way_ too much time talking to me and gives me their number. And usually I’m too polite to tell them outright that I’m not interested.”

That made him feel the tiniest bit better. “I see.”

“Don't be surprised if some of them start hitting on you, too. You wouldn’t believe how forward some people are.”

He snorted. “I really doubt anyone’s going to hit on me.”

“Why not?” she shrugged. “You’re a good-looking guy and I’m sure you’ll have plenty of young women and single moms hitting on you next week when our December events start.”

“Oh,” he blushed, his eyes widening at her compliment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled as they stepped onto the elevator. She pushed the down button and the doors closed. “You survived your first event!”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “I guess I did.”

“How did it feel?”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Aside from the guy who had managed to steal away Anna’s attention, he was being truthful.

“It went really, really well,” she commented. “Granted, this was an _easy_ event. The ball is going to take a lot more time and energy.”

“Of course,” he agreed. 

“I think we’ll be ready, though. Jenny left me a big mess, but I think we’re handling it pretty well, all things considered.”

“You knew exactly what to do tonight.”

“I just did what I watched Jenny do at previous events.” The elevator doors opened and they stepped off. Anna pulled her hat over her head and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. “Enjoy the rest of your night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Suddenly remembering that he had been curious about where she lived, he decided a bit of boldness wouldn't hurt. “How do you get home? You said that you don’t drive.”

“I live here at the resort so I walk.”

“Do you want a ride?” he offered. 

She shook her head. “It’s not a far walk.”

“But it’s late and it’s dark out.”

“That’s alright,” she insisted. “I appreciate that you were kind enough to offer, but it would take more effort than it’s worth to drive from the employee parking lot to where I’m staying.”

“Okay,” he relented. “See you tomorrow. Get home safe.”

“You too.”

He watched as she disappeared out of the automatic doors and into the dark night before trudging out to his truck, ready to go home and process everything that had happened that day. One thing was for certain, and that was that Anna was a complete mystery to him. Everything about her was as confusing as it was enticing - talkative one day and quiet the next, and possibly still convinced that he hated her but willing to buy him food and compliment him for no reason. It was mind-boggling and while he didn't know how to proceed, he only hoped that one day he'd be able to figure her out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!! Happy New Year!!!! I spent most of the last two weeks thinking that this fic was going to end up on an indefinite hiatus because I was having *extreme* difficulty figuring out how to execute this chapter. Everything I was writing felt like absolute garbage (tbh it still is garbage, but at least I feel better about it XD) and I’ve been toying with my outline and changing things around. I received some god tier advice a few nights ago that changed the way I approach my writing process, and in conjunction with feedback from my new beta reader, I was able to crank this out. I hope it makes sense. I’m so glad to be back!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

That night, Anna found herself staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

It was truly a rare occurrence for her, as she never had issues with sleep. Though she occasionally went to bed much later than she should’ve, once she was nestled in her blankets and relaxed against her pillow, she’d be soundly asleep within minutes. She wasn’t naturally an early riser, though, and on weekends, she’d often sleep in past ten. 

She knew why sleep was evading her - it was because she couldn’t seem to quiet her racing mind. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, she finally checked her phone and found that it was just after two in the morning - much later than her normal bedtime on a weeknight.

With a groan, she pulled a pillow over her face. Her brain - or rather, her mind - was being ridiculous. ‘Infatuation is a full time job,’ the Internet had warned her. She had no choice but to believe it now. It didn’t help that she was starting to harbor resentment over the fact that the person she was ‘infatuated’ with was probably sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of her struggles.

“Anyone else but him,” she yelled into the abyss. “Why do you have to like someone who will never like you back?”

She couldn’t like Darren, a guy who was genuinely interested in her. She _had_ to like Kristoff, who was barely willing to form a friendship with her. Her most basic attempts at flirting with him had failed epically, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was emotionally detached with everyone, or specifically with her. She assumed it was the former, because despite Holly’s constant brain picking, he showed no inclination to talk to her, either. 

Still, she wished that she could communicate to him that she wasn’t like Holly or the other people in Valley. She, too, had a secret that she was keeping from everyone and despite her urge to share it, knew that the repercussions of telling the world that she was a Princess would result in her immediately being sent home. And that was the absolute last thing she wanted. 

By the time the unpleasant sound of her alarm went off, she managed to get three hours of sleep in total and awoke feeling ready to cry. She could immediately tell that it was going to be a bad day; the type of day that was starting to pop up more frequently than not. She missed the happier days of living and working at Valley, where she wasn’t constantly inundated by bad news, and where her mind didn’t wander to the attractive but distant man sitting a few feet away from her. 

She sauntered out of bed, forced herself to eat a bowl of cereal, and didn’t bother to make herself look presentable. She had to accept that it was going to be ‘one of those days,’ because it would be easier to go along with it than try to fight it. The only battle that she was almost guaranteed to win was getting to work early, which came along with a major perk - she’d get to talk to Holly alone before Kristoff arrived.

She walked quickly to the office, trying to escape the bitter cold morning air. She decided against stopping for a cup of coffee in her rush to talk to Holly, which she figured would come back to bite her as the day progressed. Once she finally made it to the office, she heaved a sigh of relief; Holly was still alone, like she expected.

“Anna,” Holly said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “You’re early. Like, really early.”

“I know, but I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Ugh, those nights are the worst. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, there’s nothing I can do about it,” she sighed, hanging her coat up on the rack. “But I figured that I’d take advantage by coming in early and talking to you privately.”

Holly’s face fell. “Is everything okay? Did I say something that hurt your feelings?”

“No, no it’s nothing like that at all. It’s just that we haven’t really been able to talk - just the two of us - since Kristoff started working here.”

“Oh, thank god. You scared me for a second there.”

“Sorry,” she grimaced. “But I could use your advice for something.”

“Shoot.”

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. She could either spill the beans right then and there, or she could try to be vague about who she was crushing on and hope that Holly wouldn’t catch on and tease her about it. In a spur of the moment decision, she chose the latter. “So there’s this guy…”

Holly perked up at the sound of that. “Really?”

“Yeah, and I kind of have a crush on him.”

“That’s great! Did you ask him out?”

She swallowed. “I haven’t known him for very long and I don’t think he’s interested in me at all, so I feel crazy for catching feelings so quickly.”

“Well, I have a cousin who met a guy on her first day of college and had a massive crush on him by the end of the week. So you’re definitely not crazy. But him not being interested is a different issue entirely.”

“I figured.”

“Why do you think he’s not interested?”

“I don’t know, I just feel like he’s not receptive to any of my flirting.”

“Men are stupid. He may not realize you’re flirting.”

“Really? I feel like guys think _everything_ is flirting.”

Holly laughed. “You’re right, those men definitely do exist. But I think a lot of men would view it as friendliness. What've you done so far?”

“I kind of asked if he had a girlfriend.”

“Does he?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s good. What else did you do?”

She shrugged. “Subtle stuff. Like, putting my hand on his arm. I don’t want to be _too_ forward because I literally just met the guy.”

“Being subtle isn’t enough. You have to put yourself out there a little bit more than that if you really want to grab his attention.”

“This is exactly what I’m struggling with, though. I know that he’ll say ‘no’ if I ask him on a date.”

“How do you know that?”

“I technically don’t. I’m assuming.”

“Never assume.” Holly raised a suspicious eyebrow. “How did you meet this guy?”

“At the bar the other night,” she lied, hoping that Holly wouldn’t notice her reddening cheeks. “We talked for a while, but it wasn’t, like, a riveting conversation.”

“Hmmm, maybe try texting him and ask if he’d like to meet up again?”

“I could do that,” she squeaked. “But he seemed a bit bothered by me, so I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“If you don’t think he likes you and you aren’t willing to put in the effort, then you’re probably just wasting your time.”

“So I should probably try to get over it, right?”

Holly sighed. “I don’t know, Anna. Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I’m a love expert. If I was in your shoes, I’d probably just ask him on a date because at the very least, I’d have a definite answer.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.”

“The best way to get over someone is to be rejected by them.”

She shook her head; being rejected sounded more miserable and awkward than enduring the crush. “I really don’t want to do that.”

“If you want, I could set you up on another blind date. It would take your mind off of him and force you to focus on someone else for a while.”

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the door opened and Kristoff stepped into the office, unable to contain his surprise at the sight of Anna arriving before him.

“You’re early,” he remarked.

“So I’ve been told,” she unenthusiastically laughed before looking back at Holly. “We’ll talk about _that_ later.”

“Of course,” Holly smirked. 

She sat down at her desk, thinking about what Holly suggested she do - either ask Kristoff on a date or distract herself with another guy. They both sounded equally terrible, but she knew that Holly was right. It wasn’t like she could force Kristoff to reciprocate her feelings; she hadn’t reciprocated Darren’s feelings and if it was up to him, they’d have been on a second or third date by now. And while she certainly didn’t want to go on _another_ bad first date, at least there was the slightest chance that she’d feel something for the guy she was on a date with. It’d probably be better than moping around and losing sleep over someone who’d never be interested in her.

What was of no help to her in this very moment was the lack of sleep she’d gotten; she was incredibly overwhelmed by her emotions, feeling as if she could cry or snap with minimal provocation. She tried her best to concentrate on her work, but it was difficult for her to keep her eyes open, despite the fact that the thought of sitting motionless at her desk for the next several hours sounded downright unbearable. Eventually, the lack of talking and the lull of the heaters running was enough to soothe her to sleep without realizing.

“Anna, are you with us?” Holly asked loudly.

“Hmmm? Yeah.” She forced her eyes open, looking first at Holly, and then at Kristoff, sighing when she realized that both of them were staring at her. She placed her elbow on her desk and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. 

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Do you want to go home?” Holly offered.

She waved her free hand dismissively at the other woman. “No, I’ll be fine.”

With a shake of her head, she attempted to resume working but found her eyelids growing heavier and heavier with each passing second. Just as they fluttered closed for the second time, the sound of her phone ringing startled her.

“Hello?” she asked as she picked it up, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

“Hi, Anna. This is Bonnie.”

Suddenly embarrassed by how unprofessional she sounded when she answered, she tried to perk up her voice. “Oh, hi Bonnie. How are you?”

“I’m well. I have some excellent news for you. The maintenance crew restored the electricity in the venue, so you can visit whenever you need to. We’ve also scheduled a deep cleaning to get rid of the smell.”

“That’s great,” she said, feigning delight. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t hesitate to reach out if you need anything.”

“I won’t. Thank you again.”

“Of course. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay, bye.”

“What did Bonnie want?” Holly inquired before she could place the phone back on the receiver.

“The electricity is working in the venue. We can go up there whenever we want,” she explained before turning to Kristoff. “You wanna go up there now? We can finally open up all of those boxes.”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Maybe that’ll keep you awake,” Holly teased. 

“It’s better than sitting at my desk.” She stood up, stretching from side to side in an attempt to wake herself up. A moment later, she was shrugging into her coat and preparing to leave the office.

“Anna, wait. I want to talk to you,” Holly said.

“Can it wait until we get back?”

“It’ll take two seconds,” she insisted. 

Anna glanced at Kristoff, who’s hand was poised on the doorknob, ready to leave. “Meet me by the elevator?”

“Alright,” he agreed.

Once the door closed behind him, she asked, “What’s up?”

“He’s really starting to warm up to you, huh?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Kristoff,” Holly said pointedly, leaning forward in her chair.

“What about him?”

“He’s being a lot friendlier towards you than he was last week. He doesn’t look like he wants to gouge his eyes out anymore.”

“Oh. Right,” she nodded hesitantly, unsure of what Holly was getting at. 

“I mean, I’m still convinced that he doesn’t like me very much, but he _definitely_ seems to like you.”

“We agreed to be cordial with each other, that’s all.”

“Would you consider staring to be cordial?”

She felt her heart stop for a moment. “Excuse me?”

“I always catch him looking at you, but today? You were staring off into space and he was staring at _you_.”

“Holly -”

“I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to try to convince me that he _wasn’t_ looking at you.”

“No, I was going to say that he was probably staring because I was _sleeping_ at work.”

“Hmmm,” Holly mused, placing her fingers on her chin. “I suppose that could be why.”

“Can I go?” she asked irritatedly. “We have things to do and I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

The other woman playfully narrowed her eyes. “You can go, but I’m not giving up on this so easily.”

“You’re reading into it too deeply,” Anna insisted, as she walked over to the door.

“And you’re not, because you’re too busy crushing over some guy in a bar!” Holly exclaimed. “All I’m saying is that you’re wasting your time pining on a guy who you’ve said yourself isn’t interested when there’s a guy who may be interested in you _right here_.”

“He’s not interested in me,” she rebuked, swinging the door open and stepping out into the hall. “Trust me.”

She didn’t wait for Holly to answer, and instead closed the door. With a sigh, she simpered down the hallway to meet Kristoff at the elevator.

“Sorry about that,” she said, as she came to stand next to him.

“It’s cool,” he shrugged. He pushed the elevator call button, and when it arrived a moment later, they stepped on. 

She decided against speaking, trying to replay her conversation with Holly; the thought of Kristoff liking her back seemed so unfathomable to her that it was almost laughable. He was _obviously_ staring because she was sleeping at her desk, like a total idiot. 

“You coming?” he asked, forcing her out of her trance. 

She somehow managed to miss the elevator bell dinging and the doors sliding open. He was keeping the doors open with his arm as she stood motionless in the car. “Yeah, sorry.”

He looked at her suspiciously as she stepped off. “It’s fine.”

They walked side-by-side through the lobby and out of the automatic doors into the blustery mountain air. She took a right, heading for the ski lift. “So, I figured that we could open up all the boxes and see how the tables look once they’re arranged. We only have ten chairs, though, and since we’re aiming to keep ten people at a table, it’ll be a nice reference to have. The other four tables may look a little weird with no chairs, but that’s the best we can do for now.”

When he didn’t answer, she realized that he wasn’t actually walking alongside her like she thought he was. She turned back and saw that he was walking in the _opposite_ direction, towards the employee parking lot. “Where are you going?”

He turned around to face her, his eyebrows furrowed together. “To my car. Where are you going?”

“To the ski lift.”

“Don’t you want me to drive us up there?”

“I thought the ski lift would be easier. You know, so we don’t have to worry about getting stuck again.” She stuck out her leg dramatically so he could get a look at her boot-clad feet. “And look, I even wore my boots this time.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets. “I have all my tools in the truck, and we need a boxcutter to open the boxes.”

She didn’t have a counter-argument to that, and instead weakly motioned to the lift. “I don’t know, I just thought it’d be easier.”

“...We can go separately, if you want.”

“No,” she relented, starting to walk towards him. “It’s better for us to stick together. With our luck, one of us will get stuck somewhere and have no way to contact the other.”

He laughed. “Good point.”

She followed him to his truck, sliding into the familiar passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt as he climbed into the driver’s seat. They sat in silence as he twisted the keys in the ignition, the engine roaring to life and the radio blasting for a split second before he turned it off. 

“Is everything alright with you today?” he asked, as they started their drive.

“I’m fine,” she yawned. “Really.”

“You just seem a little...different today.”

“Well, I’m not wearing any makeup and my hair’s a mess, so that’s probably what’s throwing you off.”

“I don’t think it’s that. I mean, you look great -”

She snorted, effectively cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. “I don’t, but that’s awfully sweet of you to say that.”

“O-kay,” he sighed, pushing his hair away from his face with one hand. “Do you feel sick or something?”

“No, why?”

“Just wondering.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Are you trying to figure out what’s wrong with me?”

“No, I’m trying to figure out if there’s something wrong with you or if you’re just crazy.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding,” he chuckled, glancing over at her.

“I don’t think it’s funny,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who’s in a perpetually bad mod.”

“I’m not in a bad mood today,” he countered, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Yeah, well, you usually are. It’s my turn to be grumpy today.”

He took his hands off the wheel for a split second to surrender to her. “I was just trying to see if you were alright, but I’ll leave you alone.”

After a few moments of brooding and silence, she decided that maybe, just maybe, Holly was right. Maybe he _did_ care about her more than he let on. Regardless, keeping him at an arm’s length and giving him the cold shoulder when he was just trying to be nice wasn’t going to help their work relationship in the long run. “I’m sorry for being short with you, Kristoff.”

He hesitated, peeking at her through the corners of his eyes. “It’s not like you can control how tall you are.”

She was expecting him to say that he accepted her apology, but his response threw her for a loop. “What?”

“I was trying to make a joke. You know...because ‘short’ has more than one meaning.”

Finally catching on, she tried her best not to smile at his dumb quip. “I’ll have you know that I’m _not_ short. I’m a perfectly average height. You’re just freakishly tall.”

“So I’ve been told,” he laughed. “And I accept your unnecessary apology.”

“It’s very necessary. I’m just cranky because I didn’t get enough sleep last night, but I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

He shrugged. “We all have those days. It’s really not a big deal. But at least I know that you’re not crazy, now.”

“Me being crazy is certainly up for debate - but in the future, only _I_ get to refer to myself as ‘crazy.’”

“Fair enough,” he agreed. “So, what’s the game plan once we get up there?”

“I want to open everything and arrange all of the chairs around one table so we can see how they’ll look. We’re aiming to seat ten people at each table at the party.”

“How much furniture do we have right now?”

“Five tables and ten chairs. So four of the tables will be totally empty for now.”

“Gotcha.”

“Holly is going to order the rest of the furniture next week, so once it gets delivered, we’ll really have our work cut out for us.”

“You can say that again.”

“We probably won’t get to work on that until January, though. The December events are going to keep us on our toes, too.”

“I keep forgetting about that,” he sighed.

“I hope you didn’t forget about all the overtime,” she smiled. “You’re going to have some very pretty paychecks for the next few weeks.”

He nodded. “You’re right about that.”

“And if the forecast says it’s supposed to snow heavily during event hours, the events get canceled. So keep that in mind.”

“That’s kind of dumb. It snows a ton in Valley in December.”

She shrugged. “Oh well. It’s not like we can control when it snows.”

“Wish I could,” he chuckled. “It’d snow every night for the whole month.”

They pulled up to the venue a moment later and Kristoff cut the engine, sliding his keys out of the ignition.

“It’s actually a nice ride up here when we aren’t side-tracked by an accident,” she remarked, before unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the truck.

“I told you that driving would be a good idea.”

When she was certain he was looking at her, she playfully rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

He smirked. “You...really are something else.”

With a smile, she followed him into the venue and they set off to work, unpacking all of the boxes and breaking them down so they could be recycled. It was more laborious than she imagined, mainly because there was only one boxcutter and the tables were so heavy that the two of them had to work together in order to lift them. 

“What do you think?” she asked eagerly, once all of the furniture was unpacked and arranged 

“Uhh, what am I supposed to think?”

“Does it look nice? Or does it look too crowded? Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“It’s nice,” he said, after a long moment of staring at the tables. 

“Do you think ten chairs at one table is pushing it?”

He shrugged. “I’m not really good at this stuff.

“Maybe we should sit down and test it out,” she suggested. She sauntered over to the table, and sat down in one of the chairs, before patting the one next to her to encourage him to sit next to her. Hesitantly, he approached the table and sat down. “What do you think?”

“It’s fine.”

She stuck her elbow out, moving it back and forth near his body. “Is this too close? Am I encroaching on your personal space?”

“Not really.”

“That’s good!”

“But I don’t think people eat like that.”

“Well, obviously,” she giggled, before imitating a more natural eating motion. “I’m just trying to see if you feel like I’m squishing you.”

“Nope, you’re good.”

She slowly leaned in closer and closer, acting like she was _intentionally_ trying to take up his personal space. “Are you sure? Some people don’t know how to behave at a table.”

“Well, when you do _that_ , you’re definitely invading my space.”

“Alright, so long as everyone stays within their own space, ten chairs at a table should work.”

“Yup,” he agreed with a nod.

“I could be mistaken, but I think these tables seat up to twelve, so there should be some extra space, too,” she said, pushing her chair back and standing up. “And I think that’s just about everything we can do here today, so we can leave if you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

They finished up inside the venue, loading all of the broken down cardboard into the bed of Kristoff’s truck before heading back towards the main building of the resort. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, breaking the silence.

“Much,” she answered, looking over at him. “I’m still ridiculously tired and I can’t wait to go home and sleep for the next four days, but moving around helped a lot. I think sitting at my desk all day would’ve been torturous.”

“Talking probably helps, too.”

“Absolutely,” she agreed. “So let’s keep talking.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “I remember you said you had no plans for Thanksgiving, but what about the rest of the weekend?”

“Nothing. Unless catching up on sleep and television counts.”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t.”

“What about you?”

“Probably just skiing.”

“Not a big Black Friday shopper?” she teased.

“I don’t think I’ve ever shopped on a Black Friday in my entire life. Or a Cyber Monday.”

“Me either,” she laughed. 

“Because it’s not a thing where you’re from?”

“No, it definitely is. I’ve just never taken advantage of it.”

“All they show on the news is people fist-fighting over televisions and video game consoles,” he shrugged. “I have no desire to participate in that mess.”

“I’m sure the slopes will be empty, at least.”

“Doubtful,” he chuckled. “A lot of families are here for Thanksgiving break. There aren’t a ton of people on the expert slopes, but there are always more during holidays.”

“You’re an expert level skier?”

“Yup. I’ve been skiing for at least a decade now.”

“Holy wow, that’s impressive.”

He raised his eyebrows.“‘Holy wow?’ Is that a new phrase or something?”

“I don’t know, it’s just something I say,” she laughed.

“Holy wow,” he repeated, obviously attempting to mock her. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough teasing,” she scolded playfully, unable to stop smiling. 

“Would you ever try skiing?”

“If I was determined to break my face? Yes.”

“You wouldn’t break your face. You just need a good, patient teacher.”

“I most certainly _would_ break my face. When I was a kid, my sister got to do all of the cool stuff like ice skating and skiing, and I got to do all of the stationary stuff like piano playing because I was so clumsy. My parents did let me learn to horseback ride, though.” 

“Horseback riding and playing piano are still cool.”

“Not as cool as skiing or skating,” she grumbled.

“If you ever stop worrying about ‘breaking your face,’ you can sign up for private lessons and learn. The teachers here are pretty decent.”

“Do you know how to skate, too?”

“Yup,” he answered. “I grew up here. It’s kind of hard to avoid winter activities.”

There was a part of her that hoped he would offer to teach her how to ice skate or ski, because it would force him to spend time with her outside of work. But the offer never came. “Well, I’ve managed to avoid just about everything.”

He didn’t answer, instead focusing on finding a parking spot. Once the truck was parked, they quietly retreated back to the office.

“Wow, you’re back early,” Holly commented. “The abominable snowman didn’t get you this time?”

“Nope, it went really well,” Anna answered. “We finished opening all the boxes.”

“That’s good! It’s another step closer to having the venue prepared.”

She sat down at her desk, rolling her mouse around so the computer would wake up. “A small step, but it’s better than nothing.”

For the next few hours, they worked quietly, and from time to time, she found herself looking in Kristoff’s direction. His guarded brown eyes scanned the computer screen, unaware that she was studying his features from a few feet away. It really wasn’t fair that a human could be so attractive; she sat there wondering how he could have such soft-looking hair, or how he could have an upper body that broad and strong-looking. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what he thought of her eyes, and her hair, and her body; if he ogled her the same way she did with him. If he ever felt a fluttering in his abdomen about her, like she did about him.

“Well, it’s five and I still gotta take all the cardboard to the recycle area,” Kristoff said suddenly, startling her as he stood up from his desk. “So I’m going to head out now.”

“Okay,” Holly retorted. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving,” he repeated. “See you both next week.”

“See you,” Anna called back, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

As he disappeared into the hallway, she remembered exactly why this wasn’t going to work. She may have been attracted to his looks and his personality, but she knew next to nothing about him. She knew that he grew up in Valley, he was single, and he liked skiing - and that was essentially it. The only way to get to know him would be to push him for information that he wasn’t keen on sharing, and she didn’t want to do that.

It would be _so_ easy to let herself continue to fall for him. To continue to wonder and hope and fantasize. But she had to be realistic - despite his recent friendliness towards her, he was far too detached from anyone to ever be interested in her. 

“I think you’re right,” she said in a low voice once he was gone, hoping to attract Holly’s attention. 

“I usually am,” Holly nodded confidently. “What was I right about this time? The Kristoff thing?”

She shook her head. “No. I think you should set me up on another blind date.”

Holly looked slightly taken aback by her suggestion. “Really? You’re just giving up on your other guy? And Kristoff?”

“I think exploring all of my options would be wise.”

“Okay,” Holly said. “If you’re sure, I’ll try to arrange something.” 

Despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she was trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. It was time to try to push her feelings for him aside. “I’m sure.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!!! I just wanted to take the time out and thank you all again for your continued support of this fic!!!! It really means so much to me that so many of you are willing to take the time out of your day to read, comment, reblog, and like this fic!!!!! I appreciate every single one of you <333
> 
> This chapter is a teeny bit different than the previous few - it takes place over the course of several days instead of just one or two. I also lost control while I was writing it, and it started to write itself, hence the high word count. Does it make sense? I have no idea, my beta reader kind of bailed on me. I apologize if this is just word vomit. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

Kristoff wasn’t a fan of holidays. Unless the holiday fell on a weekend, he seldom had off from work and so they tended to feel as normal as any other day. He’d always stop by his parents’ house after his shifts ended, but by then everyone was usually done eating dinner. This was the first Thanksgiving since he was in high school that he’d be able to spend the entire day with his family, and they were _thrilled_ about it.

As expected, he was bombarded with questions and conversations from his family and their friends from the moment he walked in the door. Though he normally wasn’t fond of such attention, he had to admit to himself that it was nice to see everyone. 

All was well until his mother pulled him to the side.

“How come you didn’t bring anyone to Thanksgiving?” she asked in a hushed voice.

He shrugged. “I didn’t have anyone to bring.”

“This is the second Thanksgiving in a row that you haven’t brought anyone,” she scolded. 

“I don’t have the time to meet anyone. I work a lot,” he explained half-heartedly. “You’re lucky that the event planning office is closed and I can be here for the entire day. If I was still working in maintenance, I’d only be able to stop by after my shift ended.”

“I know, and I’m so happy you’re here. But bringing someone along might make you happy.”

“I am happy.”

“Are you sure? Because you don’t seem happy.”

He closed his eyes, almost unwilling to explain this to her. “Look, I - ”

“There’s no need to get defensive,” she said, calmly. 

“I just need you to know that I’m fine, okay? I’m twenty-three. I still have plenty of time to find someone and bring them to Thanksgiving dinner.”

“I was married by the time I was your age.”

“Yeah, because it was 1987,” he grumbled. “I don’t know why I bother coming here for holidays when all you do is tease me about not having a girlfriend.”

She reached over and pinched his cheek. “You come because you love me. And because you love my cooking.”

He smiled, playfully swatting her hand away. “Then how about we go eat instead of talking about this?”

“Fine, but if you don’t bring someone for Christmas, we’re going to be having this same discussion.”

“I’m letting you know now that I’m not bringing anyone for Christmas, so we can avoid another one of these conversations entirely.”

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, and luckily, she didn’t bring it up to him again. When he finally arrived home to the tiny, dark house he was leasing, he couldn’t help but feel empty. 

He was rolling through life on autopilot, and it felt like there was nothing he could do to fix it. After staring at the empty house for a long time, he finally cut the engine and headed inside to the barren space before collapsing onto the couch. The house wasn’t lively or homey, it was essentially just a space for eating, sleeping, and showering. Beyond the bare necessities, the only proof that someone actually lived there was his ski equipment. He usually didn’t mind the emptiness, but on nights like this, the house felt particularly sterile and lonely. 

Going from a house that was bursting at the seams with energy and noise to the exact opposite was what always seemed to trigger these moments of cognizance. The sensation that something or someone was missing in his life; the realization that convincing himself and others that he enjoyed being alone all the time probably wasn’t the smartest idea. 

It was in moments like these that he wished Joslyn had never moved away, or that he _actually_ had a friend who was willing to live with him. It wasn’t about having someone to share the responsibilities with; it was about having someone to spend time with so the space didn’t feel as vacant and he didn’t feel as lonely. He didn’t want it to be exactly like the hustle and bustle at his parents’ house, but a little extra noise or movement would be welcome. 

He allowed his mind to wander to an imaginary reality. Perhaps if he and Anna became better friends _and_ she decided to stay in Valley past April _and_ she needed a new place to live, he could offer for her to move in with him. Though he’d only known her for a few weeks, and as sad as it was, he already trusted her more than people he’d worked with for years. It would be strictly platonic, of course, but her presence would make all the difference.

Or...not platonic. Perhaps, romantic. He could cook her dinner and pack her lunch so she would eat during her shifts at work, and she could fill the house with pictures and the cute little tchotchkes she collected and of course, her exuberance. They could cuddle on the couch and whisper sweet nothings to each other, and the intimacy and affection that he was so desperately craving would be awarded to him. 

Then he remembered how utterly ridiculous he was being.

The reality of the situation was that there was nothing in Valley worth staying for, and come April, Anna would be on a flight back to wherever she came from. Furthermore, her room at the resort was probably much nicer than his dinky little lease. He’d be better off with a dog; at the very least, it’d be excited to see him when he came home from work and couldn't leave on its own accord. 

With a groan, he forced himself off the couch and got ready for bed; he planned on spending much of next three days in the mountains and he needed all the energy he could muster up.

The weekend went by quickly, and though he was sore from the hours upon hours of skiing, he felt rejuvenated. It’d been so long since he last had a long weekend, and he forgot how good it felt to have more than two days off at a time. It only made him more excited that Christmas was on a Friday, and that the event planning office was closed for New Years Eve and Day.

“Morning,” he said gruffly as he entered the office on Monday morning. He couldn’t help but notice the plastic tubs filled to the brim with Christmas decorations that were scattered around the office. He suppressed a groan; _of course_ the office would be decorated for Christmas and _of course_ Holly would start decorating immediately after Thanksgiving ended.

“Hey, Kristoff,” Holly called, stopping what she was doing to face him.

His eyes scanned the ceiling and the doorways before sarcastically asking, “No mistletoe?” 

She placed her hands on her hips. “Well, I’m married and I’m not interested in kissing anyone other than my husband, but if you want to kiss Anna that badly then you should just tell her.”

“I don’t want to kiss Anna,” he insisted quickly, grateful that she hadn’t arrived at work and therefore wouldn’t see how red his cheeks were. “It was a joke.”

Holly threw her head back and laughed before returning to her decorating, a large grin still plastered across her face. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

“What are you implying?”

“That you have a crush on Anna,” she answered matter-of-factly.

“I do not,” he lied.

“You most certainly do.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you stare at her like you’re undressing her with your eyes.”

“No, I don’t!” he exclaimed defensively, the burning sensation in his cheeks growing impossibly hotter.

“Don’t worry, she hasn’t noticed. I mean, I _told_ her, but she didn’t believe me,” Holly assured him. 

“ _You told her that?!_ ”

Holly scoffed. “What part of ‘she didn’t believe me’ don’t you understand? Besides, she’s got her sights set on some other guy.”

He nearly forgot how to breathe at that revelation, as if all the air in his lungs had been knocked out of him. “S-she does?”

“What do you care?” she teased, a mischievous glint in her eye. “It’s not like you’re interested.”

“I don’t...care.” He cleared his throat before trying to further assert his position. “I don’t care.”

“If it makes you feel better, I told her that she should consider taking an interest in _you_ because you stare at her with a love-sick look on your face.”

He groaned. “Holly -”

“It’s true and we both know it.”

“No it’s -”

“Are you dating anyone, Kristoff?”

He nearly flinched from her sudden change in conversation topics. “What? Why?”

“Answer the question, please.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t want to.”

“You’re acting like I’m asking you to share your biggest secret with me. It’s just a question from one friend to another. Are you dating anyone?”

He sighed through gritted teeth. “You’re not my friend and no, I’m not.”

“Fine, then let me set you up on a blind date. There’s a -”

“No,” he insisted firmly. “I don’t go on blind dates and I already know everyone in Valley.”

“ _You didn’t let me finish_ ,” Holly hissed. “What I was _going_ to say was that there’s a new teacher at the high school who just moved to town. There’s no possible way that you would know her.”

“I don’t go on blind dates,” he repeated.

“If you wanted to prove that you aren’t crushing on our coworker, I think it’d be wise for you to accept my proposition.”

“You sound like a fucking maniac, and I’m pretty sure that’s considered blackmail.”

She clicked her tongue. “Stop being dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic. I’m sticking to my guns with this one.”

“What’ve you got to lose? Do you really want to just sit here and pine over Anna for the next four months?”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Then what _are_ you doing? Are you planning on asking her out?”

“No, why would I do that? 

“Because you’re attracted to her?” Holly asked rhetorically. “It’s not rocket science.”

He was certain that this was the most painful conversation he had ever had in his entire life. “You’re making an awful lot of assumptions right now.”

“For argument’s sake, we’ll say that you’re _not_ attracted to Anna. What’s the issue with being set up with someone else?”

“Look, I don’t want to go on a date, okay? And even if I did, I don’t have the time. I’m too busy with all of the events that I’m being forced to go to.”

“The events that are scheduled for this Thursday are probably going to be canceled because of inclement weather. If they are, then you have a free night.”

“Holly -”

She raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I don’t want to go on a date,” he asserted. “I’m not interested.”

“What’ve you got to lose? It’s not like _Anna_ -”

“Fine!” he spat, unable to take anymore. “Set me up on the stupid date!”

“See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

The muscles in his jaw tightened. “I don’t like you. At all.”

“You don’t have to like me, but I have a feeling that you’ll be thanking me if it goes well.”

“Yeah,” he scoffed, sitting down at his desk. “We’ll see.”

He couldn’t believe that she had managed to coerce him into going on a blind date. Moreso, he couldn’t believe that he actually _agreed_ to it. Not wanting to back out of it and look like an idiot, he started hoping that the storm that was supposed to hit on Thursday night would pass and he’d have to work - that’d be the only surefire way to get out of it at this point. 

He also couldn’t believe that Holly had the _audacity_ to tell Anna that she should be interested in him. As sad as it made him to learn that she was eyeing someone other than him - and not that he expected her to ever take an interest in him - Holly had gone off the rails with her meddling. Regardless of her opinion, it was extremely humiliating that she’d go to such lengths to convince Anna to consider him as a romantic prospect. It made him wonder if she had his and Anna’s best interests in mind, or her own selfish and childlike interests in mind.

What was even more embarrassing was that she _told_ Anna that he was staring at her. It was bewildering enough that Holly would even consider telling her, so the fact that she _actually_ told her was _astounding_ to him. It would’ve been one thing if they were “gossiping” or something, but to flat out tell her with no provocation was cruel. Even more was the fact that Holly revealed that tidbit of information to him in casual conversation. It seemed to break every social code known to humankind. 

He supposed that Anna’s disbelief was the best reaction possible; the worst case scenario was that she would have assumed that he was a creep and insist that he be fired over it.

“Morning, everyone!” Anna called happily as she bounded through the door.

“Good morning, Anna,” Holly responded.

“Aw, you already started decorating without me?” she pouted, hastily trying to take off her coat.

Holly half-smiled. “Sorry, I was too excited to wait. But there’s still plenty to do!”

“Like what?”

“We still have a whole tree to set up and decorate, and I have these snowflake things that hang from the ceiling - maybe Kristoff can help us hang them up.”

They both looked at him, awaiting his answer. “Sorry, but I have no interest in helping you decorate for Christmas.”

“Seriously?”

He shrugged. “You shouldn’t buy decorations if you can’t put them up yourself.”

“Wow,” Holly scoffed, turning her back to him. “ _Someone_ has no Christmas spirit.”

“I’m not obligated to like Christmas and I have _actual_ work that I want to catch up on.”

“Okay, Mr. Grinch. We get it. You hate Christmas and you’re unwilling to help us. I’m sure Anna won’t mind getting on the ladder to hang the decorations for us.”

 _Do it yourself_ , he thought, knowing that Holly intentionally said that out loud for one reason; she expected him to jump in and volunteer to do it now that _Anna_ had been tasked with the job. 

“I can do it,” Anna said with a nod. She looked back at him, her eyebrows drawn together and her mouth pulled in tightly, as if she were trying to figure out what was going on with him. 

He managed to tune out their chatter and keep his attention on his emails as Holly droned on and on about how wonderful her Thanksgiving was and how her baby was obsessed with eating turkey, or something. 

“How was your Thanksgiving, Kristoff?” Anna asked as she turned to face him.

“Fine,” he muttered, not bothering to tear his eyes away from his computer. 

“Did you get to go skiing?”

“Yup.”

“That’s nice.”

“How was your weekend, Anna?” Holly asked, trying to make it obvious that she was displeased he hadn’t asked Anna himself. 

“It was nice but I didn’t do much.”

“No?”

“No, I just caught up on some television.” 

He somehow managed to avoid conversation for the rest of the day, keeping his eyes glued to the screen and not daring to look anywhere else in the room for fear of scrutiny. When five o’clock came, he uttered a half-hearted goodbye to the two of them and bolted out of there without looking back.

Overthinking had become a new habit for him, and he found himself unable to let go of the torment he endured that morning. Holly’s callous behavior had managed to immediately ruin the mostly stress-free weekend he enjoyed in a matter of seconds. And in turn, he immediately reverted back to the rude, uncaring attitude that he had when he first started working in the event planning office. Holly was unbothered by it, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for Anna, who always seemed to draw the short end of the stick in scenarios like this. 

Not that what Holly had done was fair to him, but he still felt bad that she’d have to suffer through his moodiness. 

Exactly as he predicted, he woke up the next morning still stewing in anger and disbelief. As he waited in the hallway for Anna to arrive at work, he remembered that tonight was the first night of events for the month, and despite the fact that he would get to go home for a few hours in the middle of the day, he couldn’t help but feel more agitated. The last thing he wanted to deal with on a day like today was hotel guests. 

“Good morning!” Anna called in a sing-song voice from down the hall.

Kristoff closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. “Morning.”

“Not a good one, huh?” 

“Not even close.”

She allowed a few minutes to pass as they got settled into their routines before asking, “So, are you ready for tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“I’m just...not in the mood.”

“Why are you so grumpy today?” she inquired without skipping a beat.

He gave her a sidelong glance. “Why are you so perky today?”

“So many reasons! We have a half day, the first events of the month are tonight, and it’s officially December which means that Christmas is coming!”

“Woo,” he cheered unenthusiastically. 

“You know, it would be really nice if our moods were on the same wavelength for more than a day. But when I’m up here, you’re down there,” she said, raising one hand above her head and situating the other by her waist before switching them. “And when you’re up there, I’m down here.”

“I think that’s just how people work.”

She rolled her eyes, failing to stifle a smile. “Well, of course. But it’s more fun when we’re on the same page.”

“My mood has essentially been ruined for the week, so unless you plan on stooping down to my level, we’re not gonna be on the same page for a while.”

“Did something happen?”

She said it so sincerely that he contemplated telling her about what happened with Holly the day prior, but decided against it. She didn’t have to know about his impending blind date and he certainly wasn’t going to bring up the staring. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

She nodded sympathetically. “Okay, I understand.”

“Thanks.”

“ _But_ ,” she started, “You’d better turn that frown upside down before tonight. It’s going to be fun!”

“I highly doubt that.”

“You have to think it into existence. If you think it will be fun, then it _will_ be fun. Kind of like that song from _Peter Pan_. You know, the one where the kids learn how to fly? Granted, they had pixie dust to help them, but the premise still stands.”

He tilted his head to the side. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve never seen _Peter Pan_?”

“No.”

“Tsk tsk, what are we gonna do with you?”

He shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Well, then, your homework is to watch _Peter Pan_ during your break today.”

“Nice try, but you can’t assign me homework.”

“Sure I can.”

“You really can’t.”

She sighed audibly, looking upwards. “Whatever you say, Grumpy Gills.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Grumpy Gills? Really?”

“You can’t deny it,” she said smugly. “It’s what you are.”

“Yeah, well you’re...feisty!” he retorted quickly. “Feisty Pants!”

“What does that even mean?” she managed to choke out between laughs.

“ _It’s what you are_ ,” he said, mocking her sentiment from seconds prior.

She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest before doing her best impression of his voice. “I’m Kristoff and I’m grumpy all the time, blah.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Is that what you think I sound like?”

“It’s not what I _think_ you sound like. It’s _exactly_ what you sound like.”

“I disagree.”

“Okay, it’s your turn to imitate me now!”

“I don’t think so,” he chuckled.

“Come on, I bet you already know what you want to say about me!”

“I don’t do voices.”

“It doesn’t have to be accurate,” she said, looking at him expectantly. 

“Fine,” he relented. Keeping his voice exactly as it was, he said, “I’m Anna and I’m perky, yay!”

“You didn’t do a very good job,” she laughed.

“Hey, you said it didn’t have to be accurate!”

“I thought you would _try_ , at least.”

“I told you I don’t imitate voices, but that’s pretty much what you’re like. Everything is sunshine and rainbows with you.”

“Not true,” she scoffed. “I have bad days all the time and I’ve endured a ton of bad experiences in my life. I _try_ to see the positive in everything. My sunshine and rainbows are better than your grey storm clouds.”

Despite the fact that she was right, it still felt like a punch in the stomach. “Yeah.”

His face must’ve given away how he felt about her comparison, because without skipping a beat, her hands flew to cover her mouth and her cheeks turned bright pink. “Oh my god, Kristoff, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I -”

He cut her off mid-sentence. “No, it’s okay. You aren’t wrong.”

“I am, though. I don’t know you well enough and I was just trying to get back at you but I took it too far.”

“Really, it’s okay.”

“I swear, once you really get to know me, I’m not sunshine and rainbows at all. I’m more like a hurricane or a tornado - something that creates a big mess wherever she goes, like I just did.”

“Anna -”

“We should probably get back to work before I dig myself into a deeper hole.”

“I, uh...okay.”

They both quietly returned their focus to their computer screens. When he dared to glance at her a few moments later, he noticed that she was biting on her lower lip, her expression pinched as she bounced her leg up and down. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what he could possibly say that would make her feel less awkward and uncomfortable. What she had said certainly wasn’t wrong, no matter how much it stung.

It was crazy how quickly they could go from joking around and having fun to being enveloped in tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. It was almost as if they were constantly trying to tip-toe around the other, not wanting to say or do anything that could possibly upset them, and then when those moments happened, it wreaked havoc on their playfulness. 

“It’s really not a big deal,” he said a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

“It is, though,” she frowned. “I’m sorry, Kristoff.”

“What you said wasn’t wrong. It was actually a fair comparison.”

“Regardless of what your personal feelings toward yourself are, it was still very rude of me to say that.”

“I was the one who started it. If I hadn’t equated you to sunshine and rainbows, you wouldn’t have equated me to grey storm clouds. Fair is fair.”

“I made it sound like grey storm clouds were bad. You’re not bad.”

“You were just teasing me about being grumpy. It’s okay, really.”

She hung her head. “We were having fun and I ruined it.”

Anna, in general, was a complete enigma to him. He couldn’t help but notice some little moments where her behavior seemed to border on flirting as opposed to friendly banter. And she really seemed to shut down when it came to the prospect of hurting him with her words or actions. Though Holly had confirmed that she was interested in someone else, there was a part of him that wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, she had started to develop feelings for him.

He shook his head, unwilling to let that fantasy take over his brain. “Let’s talk about something else. Remind me, which event is tonight?”

“The Santa meet-and-greet, the reindeer petting zoo, and the Christmas caroling.”

He obviously hadn't paid very close attention to the list of events they gave him, because this was _a lot_ more than he anticipated. “How are we supposed to manage all of that? We’re two people.”

“Santa and his elves were hired through a contracted company, the weekend sleigh rides are through a contracted company, the reindeer and the handlers are from a local rehabilitation center, the Christmas carolers are from a church nearby, and the hot beverage stand will be ran by someone from culinary department.”

“What’s the point of us being here, then?”

“You’ll sell the tickets for the events and host the movie nights, and I’m in charge of making sure that everything runs smoothly,” she explained.

“So I’ll be by myself?”

“Unfortunately.”

Standing alone, selling tickets for all of the coinciding events was not quite how he envisioned his night going. At the very least, he imagined that whatever it was he was doing would involve Anna standing next to him and not running around like a maniac, trying to make sure that everything was running smoothly and that people were taking their scheduled breaks.

The way that the event planning office did things was still completely baffling to him. It made no sense for them to be running multiple events at the same time with hardly any recourse and they were probably wasting more money than they were earning. He was assuming that between the contracted employees that were hired and the amount of money it cost to buy the supplies for these events, the event planning office wouldn’t possibly make any revenue. 

Several hours later, there he was. Standing at a podium in the lobby, selling tickets and wristbands to people who were eager to meet Santa or pet a reindeer. While it went by quickly, he was bored out of his mind. To top it all off, there was still another twenty-three more days of this torture, less if it snowed heavily and canceled everything. At this point, he was hoping that it snowed everyday _except_ for Thursday, so he could get out of his date.

When the night finally came to a close, and Anna reappeared in the lobby, he couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“Hey, how’d it go tonight?” she asked with a smile.

“Fine,” he shrugged. “It was a bit boring, though.”

“Maybe we should switch tomorrow night,” she laughed. “I didn’t have time to be bored.”

“I can’t even imagine.”

“Luckily it’s over now. We just have to count the cash and lock it up and then we can go.”

“How does this place make any money?” he wondered aloud as they walked toward the elevator. “We have to pay all these people for their services.”

“I think you’re underestimating how much money we make during these events. Hiring Santa cost eleven thousand dollars for the entire month. We probably made a third of that tonight alone.”

“You really think we’ll break even?” he asked skeptically.

“Easily.”

Sure enough, she was right. After counting and double-counting the cash he had collected over the course of the night, the total amounted to nearly four thousand dollars.

“Wow,” he said, dumbfounded. “I didn’t realize that so many people want to spend money on this stuff.”

“I assume that’s why they come here for Christmas,” she laughed. “A ski resort in the mountains is the perfect place to meet Santa and pet a reindeer.”

“So by the end of this, we’ll probably make around a hundred thousand dollars.”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yup, exactly.”

He had severely underestimated exactly how much money they’d earn by doing this; suddenly the half-days and overtime made sense. With money like this coming in, of course they could afford it. “That’s incredible.”

“Come on, let’s lock this up so we can go home.”

As they walked out of the building a few minutes later, he debated whether or not he should offer to give her a ride home again. He felt bad that she had to walk home alone in the dark and knew it would be safer to drive her, but the last time he asked, she seemed adamant that it was easier for her to walk. Before he could decide what to do, she made the decision for him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said cheerily, patting his arm with her gloved hand. “Have a good night.”

“You, too.”

He watched as she walked away, still unable to shake the feeling that he was jipped of spending time with her at the event - not that the few minutes in his truck would make any difference, either. He certainly didn’t _deserve_ her time, but his already low expectations were squandered by the realization that they wouldn’t actually be working the events together. Unless something changed, they’d only be actually working together for fifteen hours a week - and Holly would be present for nine of those hours. When she finally disappeared into the darkness, he turned around and set off on his journey home.

When he woke up the following morning, he ascertained that he was dreading going to work that day. He didn’t want to deal with Holly or her tendency to pry into his personal life. He tried to keep in mind that he’d only be forced to spend three hours in the same room as her, but it still felt like too much. She was slowly but surely sinking further and further down his list, and every time she opened her mouth about his life, he lost a little bit of respect for her.

There was a part of him that wanted to wait in the hallway until Anna got to work so he wouldn’t have to deal with Holly on his own. He immediately realized that walking in with Anna could backfire on him in a totally different way, so with a sigh, he opened the door. 

“Kristoff,” Holly smiled immediately. “I have some wonderful news for you.”

He raised an eyebrow, his heart sinking. “You do?”

“Bonnie has made the executive decision to cancel tomorrow night’s events. So, I went ahead and scheduled your date.”

“Fantastic,” he muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Here, give her my phone number so she can text me and we can figure this out.”

“Uh-uh,” Holly said, wagging her finger. “You won’t be talking to her until tomorrow night when you’re actually on the date. It’s going to be totally blind.”

He narrowed his eyes. “That wasn’t part of the agreement.”

“It’s better this way, trust me.”

“Can you at least tell me her name?”

She shook her head. “Nope.” 

“This sounds like a terrible idea. How will I know who I’m looking for?”

“You’re going to be meeting up with her at a specific location. And if for some reason she can’t find you, then she can text me and I’ll reach out to you. Easy peasy. Now, do you like Italian food?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect! You’re going to meet her in front of the fountain at Ristorante Giardino D’Inverno at seven o’clock.”

“Okay,” he agreed with a sigh.

“Don’t sound so upset about it,” she laughed. “You’re going to have a great time.”

“Debatable,” he whispered to himself.

It felt as if his fate had been sealed against his will. But the fact that Holly not only managed to pressure him into going on a blind date, and on top of that was concealing the identity of the high school teacher he was going out with went against everything that he stood for and he couldn’t believe that he allowed it to get this far. 

But there was no turning back now. He had to face the music, whether he liked it or not. And if this miraculously worked out somehow then at the very least, it would save him the stress of ever confronting his feelings about Anna. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people who I love very much!!!! I’ve been very excited to post this chapter, especially after all of the incredible feedback I got last week!!! Thank you all, again, for your continued support <3333 I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

Anna had started to regret many of the choices that she’d made over the course of the week.

At the top of her list was the blind date she begged Holly to set her up on; while it seemed like a good idea in the moment, as the actual date drew closer, she couldn’t help but feel like she was making a mistake. She wondered if she had made the decision too hastily in a rush to push her feelings for Kristoff to the side. Perhaps it would’ve been better to ride the waves and deal with her sometimes overwhelming feelings as opposed to trying to rid herself of them completely.

While she had decided that she wasn’t going to back out of the date, it wasn’t something she was looking forward to anymore, either.

In the meanwhile, she was entertaining a riskier thought; that if the date went badly, then maybe she could muster up the courage to ask Kristoff on a date. And maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he rejected her. At least it’d be out in the open and she wouldn’t feel like she was hiding it from him or avoiding her feelings anymore. 

Or maybe he’d accept. Maybe he _did_ have feelings for her and he was just too shy to share them. Maybe he’d be grateful that she found the courage within herself to ask him out. 

Or maybe she could do nothing at all. If the blind date went well, then all of her worrying was in vain and she would happily kiss her Kristoff infatuation goodbye and good riddance. 

The second spot on her list of regrets was also attributed to Kristoff, and her incompetent behavior around him. She regretted how she was constantly falling into the trap of inadvertently insulting him. How dumb could she be to refer to him as a ‘grey storm cloud?’ Apparently, very - because that was exactly what she did.

The look on his face as the words flew out of her lips at warp speed said it all. He was disappointed that she regarded him in such a way and his feelings were hurt. Juxtaposing his attitude with depressing weather had been a massive faux pas on her behalf and there was hardly any way for her to justify her actions, either. She could’ve tried to backtrack by saying that she liked grey storm clouds or that she found them romantic and thrilling, but the damage was already done. 

Even before she managed to insult him to his face, she couldn’t help but notice that he was being weird and standoffish again. Asking him what was wrong always proved to be pointless, as evidenced by his response to that very question when she asked it on Tuesday - which was that he “didn’t want to talk about it.”

She couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened either over the weekend or before she arrived at work on Monday morning. While she was confident that she hadn't contributed to his initial sour mood, she couldn’t help but want normal, non-broody Kristoff back. Teasing him and goofing off could really only go so far, and she had to watch her tongue after Tuesday’s incident. 

By the time Thursday rolled around, he _really_ seemed to be in the thick of whatever was bothering him. He didn’t seem to be as grumpy as he had been, but he appeared to be very panicky and fidgety, which was very unlike him. 

She contemplated sleuthing, but decided against it. She had her own plans to worry about and the last thing she needed was to leave work feeling completely drained because she said or did the wrong thing once again. Eight hours with minimal conversation was dreadful, but keeping her mouth shut prevented her from blabbing about the date she was going on. She _really_ didn’t want to see or hear his reaction to that - it would disrupt the illusion she was toying with in her head. 

By the time she made it home from her shift, she didn’t have much time to prepare herself for the date. She had woken up early that morning to take a shower and apply her makeup, but she needed to touch it up, curl her hair, and pick out an outfit. The outfit would be the hardest part for sure; she never knew what to wear on first dates. It was difficult to draw the line between what was too sexy and revealing for a first impression and what was too casual or too overdressed for the location.

After much debating, she chose a brown corduroy mini skirt and a long sleeve black blouse; the dark colors would save her the stress of worrying about clumsily spilling food on herself and staining them, and while the skirt was short, she decided it would be better to bare her legs than to wear a dress with a plunging neckline.

Once she was dressed, touching up her makeup came next, which she finished just in time for her curling iron to finish heating up. Mid-way through the process, her phone started to ring; she glanced down at it, immediately bewildered that her sister was FaceTiming her when it was nearly midnight in Arendelle.

“Hey Elsa, is everything alright?” she asked when she answered, trying to angle her phone against the wall with one hand and hold the curling iron steady with the other. “It’s late for you.”

“Yes, everything’s fine. We just haven’t spoken in a while and I wanted to check in, but I can see that you’re in the middle of something. I can call back another time.”

“No it’s okay. I was actually supposed to be working tonight, but it’s snowing pretty heavily so the events got canceled.”

“Why are you curling your hair if the events are canceled?”

“I’m getting ready for a date.”

“With...Derek? Was that his name?”

“His name was Darren, and no, I’m not going on another date with him,” she sighed. “I’m going on a blind date.”

“Oh,” Elsa faltered. “What’s this guy’s name?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know his name?”

“No, Holly - my friend - wanted it to be a ‘true’ blind date. So we’re forced to learn about each other on the date, you know? The only thing I know about him is that he’s a teacher at the local high school.”

“That sounds...dangerous.”

“It’s right here at the hotel and there are plenty of people around, so I’m not too worried.”

“Right,” Elsa laughed nervously. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be going on all of these dates?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t it be a good idea?”

“Because of your safety? I worry about you. You’re all alone in an unfamiliar place. I personally don’t think it’s a good idea to be going out so often and meeting up with so many guys, especially when you don’t know what their intentions are.”

“Harry and Meghan only met because they were set up on a blind date. And William and Kate met at university when they were both students.”

Elsa seemed very unamused by her comparison. “You love to bring them up whenever I mention _your_ dating life.”

Anna sighed. “Do you want me to cancel?”

“No! Don’t cancel. I just want you to...think. Think about yourself and your health and your reputation. Think about the repercussions if one of the guys you go on a date with finds out that you’re a Princess.”

“I still haven’t forgotten the repercussions from when I dated a _literal_ Prince,” she grumbled. “You never had any problems with me dating when I was home.”

“Because when you’re here you have the fallback of security guards and confidentiality agreements if things go south.”

“Elsa -”

“I want you to go, okay? Go and have fun. But please be careful and keep what I said in mind.”

“I will,” she agreed. “I’m always very careful. Even Holly hasn’t figured out that I’m a Princess and she sticks her nose in everything.”

“Well, that’s good,” Elsa replied. “And you look very nice.”

“Thank you,” Anna smiled, unplugging the iron from the wall and taking a step back so her sister could see the entirety of her outfit. “You don’t think it’s too much for a first date?”

“No, not at all. Your legs will probably be a cold, though. What shoes are you wearing?”

She breathed a sigh of relief, picking the phone up and walking out of the bathroom. “Black high heeled ankle boots.”

“Those’ll match nicely.”

“Thank you. So, what are you up to?”

“Nothing. Just laying in bed.”

“How’s everything in Arendelle?”

“Everything’s great, but everyone misses you. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“When are you coming home again?”

“April,” Anna laughed.

“You haven’t considered moving the date up a few weeks?” Elsa asked optimistically.

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking about pushing it back and staying for as long as I can. I really like it here.”

“I was afraid that you were going to say that.”

“We’ll see what happens.” She glanced back at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. “I should probably go now. I have to finish getting ready and I don’t want to be late.”

“Okay,” Elsa agreed. “Be careful.”

“I will.”

“And let me know how it goes, okay?”

“I will,” she giggled.

“Talk to you soon.”

“Okay, bye.”

She hit the red 'end' button and tossed the phone onto the bed before rushing around the cabin. She slipped her feet into her shoes, hoping the sidewalks wouldn’t be too snowy yet, and then shrugged into her coat. She checked the curling iron one last time to make sure that it had cooled down before grabbing her phone, shoving it into her purse and bolting out the front door. 

The snow had accumulated on the porch and steps in front of her cabin and on the sidewalk, but since it wasn’t very deep, she was able to walk through it without much damage to her shoes. Her legs, on the other hand, were suffering from the blustery wind and the snowflakes colliding with her as she walked. She picked up the pace a bit, trying to stay conscious of her footing because the last thing she needed was to slip on a patch of ice and fall or injure herself.

The burst of heat that hit her as soon as the automatic doors to the lobby of the hotel opened was a relief; she could practically feel the chill leave her body and while her legs were still covered in goosebumps, she knew that in a matter of minutes she’d feel good as new. She took a deep breath and practiced smiling as she approached the designated meeting spot, noticing that someone was waiting there. Tall, blond…

Kristoff.

She froze in place, her heart stopping.

She was grateful that he was engrossed with his phone and had yet to notice that she was standing a few feet away from him. Suddenly, Holly’s remarks about how she should consider Kristoff as a potential date came flooding back to her. Was Holly really that diabolical? Would she _really_ set them up on a blind date with each other? The thought of such a thing was mortifying. She may have liked Kristoff, but she didn’t want him to be _forced_ onto a date with her.

There were three possibilities running through her head. The first was that Holly had set them up together. She didn’t know how or why, especially because she recalled Kristoff making a comment about never going on blind dates. The second was that Holly set them up on overlapping dates to incite jealousy, and the third was that it was a complete coincidence that he was at the hotel.

The third option seemed to be the least likely; she supposed that it could be a coincidence that he was standing _exactly_ where she was meant to be meeting with the teacher she was going on a date with, but it seemed a little too fortuitous. She racked her brain trying to remember if he’d alluded to any plans over the course of the week, but to the best of her recollection, he hadn’t mentioned anything. But neither had she, and she was the blabbermouth of the two of them.

She didn’t know what to do. There was a part of her that wanted to walk away and never find out why he was standing by the fountain; to stand up her “date” and to accept the consequences of the unknown. The other part of her was itching to find out what he was doing there, and if it involved a date - possibly with her. Not that they’d go through with it if no one else showed up for either of them, she decided immediately. There was no obligation; they could both count their losses and move forward with their lives.

If watching him from a distance didn’t make her so weak in the knees, she would’ve chosen to walk away and never find out. Against her better judgment and enticed by the form-fitting button down he was wearing under his jacket, she approached him.

“Hey, stranger,” she called, trying to play it cool. 

He looked up from his phone, his eyebrows immediately furrowing as he looked her up and down. “Anna? What are you doing here?”

“Holly set me up on a blind date tonight. What are you doing here?”

“Uh...she set me up on a blind date tonight, too.”

“At the same restaurant? On the same night?” she frowned. “Who are you supposed to be meeting up with?”

“I don’t know her name, but she’s a teacher from the high school. This is where Holly told me to meet her,” he said, motioning to the fountain. 

“I’m _also_ meeting up with a teacher whose name I don’t know, and this is where we’re supposed to be meeting, too.”

“You don’t think…?”

She swallowed; his implication was clear as day. “I suppose we’ll find out if no one else shows up.”

He nodded, and they quietly stood side by side, eagerly keeping a lookout for anyone approaching either of them. When nearly thirty minutes had passed and no one showed up, Kristoff cleared his throat. “I guess that answers that.”

She sucked in her lower lip, grotesquely aware of the blush creeping across her face. “This is so embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry,” he grimaced, his own cheeks reddening at her admission.

“Not you!” she clarified quickly. “Definitely not you. Just...that Holly did this to us.”

“Oh. Right.”

She was at a crossroads; she didn’t want to leave, but she also didn’t want to stay and force him to endure an evening with her. While leaving would certainly hurt her ego, it’d probably spare his and she decided it would be the better option of the two.

“What Holly did to us tonight is terrible and unfair, and I really feel horrible that she tricked you into doing this,” she said, picking her coat up from where it was draped over her arm and sliding into it as he silently watched her. “But there’s no point in either of us standing here and feeling sorry for ourselves. Hopefully you can try to enjoy the rest of your night.”

“You...you want to leave?” he practically whispered.

She raised her eyebrows. “You want to stay?” 

He shrugged. “I feel bad. We can just go in and eat. It doesn’t have to mean anything except that we’re both already here and we’re both dressed up. Only if you want to, though.”

She laughed half-heartedly, unwilling to believe that he actually suggested they go through with the plans anyway. “That’s sweet of you, but you don’t have to feel bad. Being forced to work with me is more than enough torture for one human being.”

“It’s not torture,” he insisted softly before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looking at his shoes. “But I understand that you don’t want to.”

Realizing that this could be her one and only chance to spend time with him outside of work, she decided it was now or never. “No, I do! I just didn’t want you to feel obligated. I think it’d be nice.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay,” he stammered. “Um, are you okay with this place or do you want to go somewhere else?”

“This is great.”

He nodded, and after a moment of hesitation, they began to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant. When they finally reached the host’s stand, Kristoff said, “Hi...um, table for two, please.”

The hostess gathered two menus and waved them along. “Right this way.”

The restaurant was virtually empty, with the exception of a few occupied tables. She led them to a table that was a bit isolated from the other diners, and set the menus on the table. “Enjoy.”

Anna draped her coat over the back of the chair and sat down, trying to calm her racing heart and steady her breathing. She wiped the palms of her clammy hands on her skirt, unsure of why she was so nervous; she felt more uneasy sitting across from Kristoff, who she knew, than she had ever felt on a date with a complete stranger. 

Without uttering a word, the both thumbed through the menus until their server arrived and startled them. 

“Hi, my name is Victoria and I’m going to be your server. Can I get you folks started with something to drink?”

“May I have a glass of white sangria please?” Anna asked. “No, make that a half pitcher. Or maybe a whole pitcher?”

The woman standing in front of them looked bewildered. “A whole pitcher has eight servings.”

“Oh. Right. Um, the half pitcher, please. Thank you.”

Victoria nodded and turned to Kristoff. “And for you?”

“Um, could I have a glass of water please?” 

“Sure. I’ll be right back with those.”

“Oh, god I just realized how bad that looked,” Anna gasped, raising her hands to her face as their server walked away. “It probably looks like I’m trying to get drunk to cope with...this. I swear, I’m not. I just thought we could share it.”

“You’re fine,” he insisted.

“I probably should’ve asked if you like white sangria before I ordered it.”

“I’ve never had it before, but I’m sure it’s great.”

“Great,” she muttered, exhaling shakily and staring at the lit candle in the center of the table. She couldn’t believe how epically bad it was already going, and it wasn’t even a real date; they were just two friends grabbing dinner together after being set up by their conniving coworker. Unless he _wanted_ it to be a date. The thought of such a thing made her heart flutter with excitement. 

There were a few beats of awkward silence as they both glanced around the room, both of them avoiding looking at the other.

“Um...you look really beautiful,” Kristoff finally commented before hastily adding, “I mean, you always look beautiful, of course, but um...sorry, I really messed this up.”

She blushed fiercely, a shy smile encompassing her lips. “Thank you, Kristoff. You look really great, too.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, his own cheeks reddening. “Thank you.”

She had no idea what to follow that up with but luckily, Victoria interrupted by placing their drinks down on the table and scribbling down their orders on her notepad. 

Kristoff tapped his fingers on the edge of the table for a few moments after she left, before pressing his lips into a thin line. “So...what should we talk about?”

“We can talk about what Holly did to us,” Anna suggested.

“No offense, but she’s the _last_ person I want to think about.”

“Good point,” she sighed. “I’m sure this is the worst first date you’ve ever been on, huh? Not that this is necessarily a date. I don’t really know what this is.”

“Um...this would only be the second first date I’ve ever been on.” He cleared his throat, wavering for a moment before continuing. “I had a long-term girlfriend. We broke up last year.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she responded with a frown. He’d never casually shared that type of information with her and she felt a little honored that he actually felt comfortable with her to tell her that.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged. “What about you? Is this the worst...date you’ve ever been on?”

“Not even close.”

“Hmm.”

“Now what?”

He physically deflated. “I don’t know.”

“I -” she started, cutting herself off when she realized she didn’t know what to say to him. 

“Maybe you were right. Maybe we should’ve just left when we realized what Holly did to us.” He pursed his lips, keeping his eyes focused on the table instead of looking at her. 

“I mean...it’s just…” she trailed off again, the tips of her ears burning hotter than they ever had before.

“This was a really bad idea.”

“No! I don’t want to leave,” she clarified. “I just don’t know what to say.”

“I’d understand if you _wanted_ to leave, though. You were expecting to be on a date with a teacher right now, but instead you’re sitting here with me. I’d be disappointed, too.”

She shook her head. “I’m not disappointed. At all. I just wasn’t _expecting_ to be here with you because I never would’ve thought that Holly would attempt to set us up on a blind date with _each other_. Especially because you told me that you don’t go on blind dates.”

“I don’t,” he sighed. “Wait, you remembered that?”

“I pay attention when you tell me things,” she said softly. 

He seemed surprised by her revelation. “Oh. That’s really nice of you.”

She smiled half-heartedly. “How did Holly get you to agree to one?”

“She lied,” he answered. “She said the person I was being set up with had just moved to town. I only agreed because she promised I wouldn’t know the person, and I figured I’d give it a shot for once in my life.”

“And you got stuck with me. Someone you see on a daily basis.”

“I’m not ‘stuck with you.’ It’s just...I don’t know.” He sat back in the chair, running a hand through his hair. “I’m actually happy that I’m with you. This is just a bit…”

“Awkward?” she guessed.

He held his thumb and forefinger together, only a tiny gap between them. “Little bit.”

“Yeah, I agree. If we went on a real date, at least we could’ve chosen the time and the place, you know?” she said, before quickly adding, “Not that we would’ve ever gone on a date, but like... _if_ we did.”

“Right,” he nodded. “ _If_.”

“Not that I _wouldn’t_ go on a date with you - because I totally would - but it’s just that I’m me, and you’re you, and you’d never like someone like me because I’m all over the place and I don’t stop talking, which is _super_ annoying. Besides, I only seem to attract arrogant guys and single parents and you’re neither of those.” She swallowed, wishing she could take back everything she just said. “Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m going to stop talking now before I make this any worse for either of us.”

“You’re not annoying, Anna,” he chuckled nervously. “And, uh...I would go on a date with you, too.”

Any attempt at controlling her galloping heart seemed to be a lost cause now that he admitted _that_. “I’m not? And you would?”

“Yes. Wait, no? Um...no to the first question and yes to the second one, I think.”

“That’s so wonderful,” she smiled widely, though her hands were shaking from nerves. “But, uh, maybe we should change the subject so I don’t continue to embarrass myself. Not that admitting I’d go on a date with you is a _bad_ thing - because it’s not! It’s a great thing, actually. But, like...we should talk about it another time...probably. I think.”

“Right, okay.” 

She released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, trying to calm herself down. “Now what?”

He hesitated. “Um, I’m not really good at this stuff. Like I said, I’ve only done this with one other person and she was as awkward as I am. I also knew her for six months before we went on a date, so…”

“I’m starting to think that I’m not very good at this either, honestly.”

“We could talk about the weather,” he said, directing her attention to the windows on the opposite side of the restaurant. “It’s snowing.”

“It is.”

“Um...do you like snow?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I do.”

He shook his head. “I told you I was bad at this.”

“No, you’re doing okay,” she insisted. “But maybe we should talk about something other than the weather. Just because it snows here all the time, you know?”

“Okay.”

She didn’t want to bombard him with personal questions and freak him out, so she tried to think of a question that would ease him into a conversation. “Hmm...how’d you start working in maintenance?”

He snorted. “Good one.”

“What?” she asked, her face falling.

“Wait, was that a serious question?”

“Yeah, but...I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in knowing,” he revealed. “No one’s ever asked me that before because no one’s really cared enough, I guess.”

“I care,” she promised. “If you’re willing to share, then I’d like to hear about it. I know you’re a private person, though, and I don’t want you to feel more awkward or uncomfortable than you already do, so you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’ll tell you,” he said, shifting in his chair. “I, uh, took up a janitorial position here when I was in high school to help out my folks. And then when everyone I knew went to college, I took trades classes and when a maintenance technician position became available, I applied and got it. I’ve been doing it ever since.”

“Wow, that’s so admirable.”

“Thanks. It’s not a glamorous job and it doesn’t pay well, but it’s enough for me to survive.”

“Survive,” she echoed. “So you’re not living, you’re surviving.”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s…” she stopped mid-sentence, unsure of what to say. The last thing she wanted to do was insult him, as she had already done several times since she’d met him.

“It’s sad. You can say it.”

“Honestly? It’s not sad, it’s heartbreaking.”

He half-smiled. “I bet it all makes sense now, huh?”

“No. I think your feelings are justified. I just wish you didn’t feel that way.”

He stared at his lap. “It’s fine.”

“I don’t think it is, though.”

“How about we talk about you now? Your life is bound to be less upsetting than mine.”

Her heart was breaking for him; they’d barely scratched the surface and he shut down so abruptly when it came to talking about his feelings. She desperately wanted him to feel comfortable enough around her to share, but at the same time, she wanted to respect his boundaries. He probably felt that it was too soon to share this type of stuff with her and she didn’t want to push him.

“Kristoff, your story is not upsetting or unworthy of my attention. If you don’t feel comfortable with sharing, then I can talk about myself and that’s fine,” she explained gently. “But I want you to know that no matter which way this goes, you can share stuff with me.”

He finally met her gaze. “Really?”

“Of course. But only when you’re ready. And if you’re never ready, that’s okay, too. I just want you to know that I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Anna,” he smiled shyly. “That means more to me than you could ever imagine.”

She couldn’t help but smile back. “You’re welcome. Now, ask me whatever you’d like!”

He paused for a moment before asking, “What were you like as a kid?”

“Ooh, that’s a good one! From what I’ve been told, exhausting,” she laughed. “I had a lot of energy and I always had to be doing something. As a result, I was always getting into trouble or injuring myself or annoying someone.”

He hummed amusedly. “I guess they tried to keep the sugar away from you, huh?”

“For sure. I have such a sweet tooth, though, so their efforts were in vain because I always managed to get my hands on something sugary. Especially if it was chocolate or chocolate-flavored - they couldn’t keep it hidden from me.”

“So you’re a chocolate lover? That’s good to know.”

“Do you plan on buying my friendship with chocolate?” she teased, grateful that she managed to say ‘friendship’ as opposed to ‘love’ or ‘affection’ or something equally as serious-sounding.

He smirked. “Of course not. It’s just a good piece of information to have.”

She wasn’t buying his answer, but moved on from the subject regardless. “What about you? What were you like as a kid?”

“Shy. Quiet. I mostly kept to myself.”

“So basically, you haven’t changed much,” she grinned.

“I guess not.”

“I don’t think I’ve changed much, either. I still make rash decisions, I’m still clumsy, and I’m definitely still a dreamer.”

“I don’t think dreaming is a bad thing,” he stated. “Even I have dreams.”

“You do? Like what?”

He pursed his lips. “They don’t matter because they’ll never come true.” 

Whatever he dreamt about was obviously another touchy subject for him and she didn’t want to press him for more information than he wanted to share. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder what his dreams entailed - did he want to get married? Have kids? Travel? Find a new job or relocate? She was eager to know, but accepted his answer.

“Well, never say never.”

“I believe it’s your turn to ask me a question.”

She was surprised that he offered, but again, decided against asking something that was super personal. “What was the last book you read?”

He scrunched up his face. “I honestly don’t think I’ve read a book since I was in high school. Like, I had to read text books for my trades classes, but I haven’t read an _actual_ book in years. I vaguely remember reading a book about a rich guy who was in love with a married woman, or something like that. I think it took place in the 1920s.”

“ _The Great Gatsby_?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Have you read it?”

“Years ago,” she said with a nod. “It’s been a long time since I’ve read any books, but I really love reading.”

“What do you like to read?”

“If I tell you, you’re going to laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at you?” he asked in a puzzled tone.

“I don’t know, it’s embarrassing.”

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. “More embarrassing than a guy who just admitted he hasn’t touched a book in half a decade?”

“Fine,” she relented. “I like romance novels.”

“Oh. Is that supposed to be embarrassing? I assumed it was a thing a lot of women liked.”

“I don’t know, I feel like people look down on them or label them as ‘trashy’ or unrealistic and based in fantasy.”

“I guess you’re right, but I’ve never personally cared or judged anyone who liked them. If it makes you feel any better, I have to live with the knowledge that my mother owns a copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_.”

She snorted. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “She must’ve bought it back when it got popular a few years ago because I stumbled across it when she sent me into her bedroom to look for something. I think finding it scarred me for life.”

She stifled a giggle. “It’s moments like these that I’m _really_ grateful I never had to experience anything like that with my parents. I don’t think I’d be able to look either of them in the eye ever again if I found that book in their bedroom.”

“It was rough for a while,” he confirmed. “But if I found it today, I don’t think I’d care as much. It’s much more embarrassing when you’re a teenager and that stuff is taboo.”

“That’s a really good point. I’m sure if my parents were alive, they would be equally mortified to know that I’ve read books like that.”

Anna cringed, realizing that she essentially just admitted to him that she read erotic literature. Before either of them could formulate a response - and just in the nick of time - their server arrived at the table with their entrées. She breathed a sigh of relief, as it saved them both from the embarrassment of either delving deeper into the topic of her personal habits or completely brushing past it like she never brought it up in the first place. She sat up a little straighter, thanked the woman profusely, and picked up her fork, hoping that Kristoff would forget that she mentioned it at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that ending didn’t feel too abrupt!!! This chapter got to be bigger than I expected so I had to cut it off, but the date will continue in the next chapter from a different perspective ;)
> 
> Most of you correctly guessed that this was going to happen during the last chapter XD I really enjoyed reading and responding to all of your comments and it made me *so* excited to post this chapter!!!! During my break a few weeks back, I was immensely stressed about what I was going to do with this story and decided to distract myself by deep cleaning. For some reason, the words “blind date” popped into my head in the midst of it and I had a bit of an epiphany (it also helped that I received excellent advice on how to actually write the damn thing haha). This was the result of it - the previous 2 chapters and this one (and consequently, the next few) were not part of my original outline but they certainly changed the trajectory of this story.
> 
> Anyway, you're all amazing and wonderful and I truly appreciate you for taking the time out of your day to read and comment on this story <33333


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!!! I’ve been super excited to post this chapter!!!! All of the amazing feedback I’ve received has really skyrocketed my motivation for this fic - I’ve lost so much sleep over the past 4 days because I legitimately could not rest until future scenes were written down XD Anyway, I appreciate all of you and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!

Kristoff had barely been able to stop fidgeting since he sat down at the table. He’d been on a rollercoaster of feelings from the moment he realized what Holly had done to him and Anna, ranging from confusion and embarrassment to anger and hopelessness, and then finally settling somewhere between elation and disbelief.

When she first called out for him that night, his heart sank. He couldn’t believe that Holly had not only managed to coerce him into going on a blind date but on top of that, forced someone who supposedly had feelings for _another guy_ onto the date with him. It was a manipulative and cruel thing for her to do, and the half hour they stood by that fountain waiting for anyone else to show up for either of them had been agonizing for him. 

He still wasn’t sure where he found the courage to ask her to stay, but he was thrilled that she accepted, especially after how poorly the date had kicked off. The fact that she was also nervous and fumbling with her words only helped him feel more at ease; if she was her normal, confident self, he really would’ve looked like a bumbling idiot and it certainly wouldn’t have fared well for him.

He certainly hadn’t imagined that this was how his night was going to go. The last thing he expected was that he was going to be sitting across from Anna in an empty Italian restaurant, on a not-date. Or a date. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was or what it meant at this moment in time, but at the very least it had forced him to confront his feelings about Anna.

But only because she felt comfortable enough to admit that she’d go on a _real_ date with him. 

The most disappointing part of the entire thing was that he was still acting like his usual self. She was so caring, and reassuring, and eager to hear what he had to say, and he still wasn’t able to share. It was almost as if he was trying to sabotage himself; almost like he _wanted_ it to end poorly. In his eyes, Anna was practically a saint for putting up with his bullshit, but he appreciated her assurances more than anything.

Obviously, he’d eventually have to open up to her - and he wanted to - but this didn’t seem to be the time or place to do such a thing, especially considering the real reason why they were both there to begin with. 

“Have some more sangria,” Anna said, before topping off his glass.

“It's good,” Kristoff remarked, taking a sip. “But I really shouldn’t drink too much more. I still have to drive home and the streets are probably bad.”

She dumped the remainder of the sangria into her glass. “I really don’t know what I was thinking when I ordered this much. I was just _so_ nervous.”

“It’s fine. I was really nervous, too.”

“That honestly makes me feel better,” she confessed. “I can’t help but feel a little silly, though. It isn’t like we just met tonight, and if anything, I feel safer that I’m with you as opposed to a complete stranger.”

He nodded. “You’re not wrong. I’d like to imagine that I’d be more nervous with a stranger.”

“I can’t remember the last time I was as nervous as I was tonight. And I just went on a blind date a few weeks ago.”

He couldn’t quite tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing; something about ending up on a date with him had made her _more_ nervous than when she was set up with someone she didn’t know. He wanted to believe it was a good thing - that she was only nervous because she didn’t think going on a date with him was a possibility.

“How’s your food?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Delicious. And yours?”

“Pretty good.”

She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. “If you had to pick a dream restaurant for a date, which would you pick?”

“That’s a tough one. I pretty much like everything, so I’d let my date pick.”

“You’re a sweetheart, but I know for a fact that a lot of women _like_ when the guy picks the place. I’d like a real answer, please.”

“You’re bossy,” he teased.

She smiled smugly, her magnetic blue eyes sparkling. “I know.”

“Hmm, I guess if I had to pick, I’d go with something that had a little bit of everything like a bar and grill. Burgers, sandwiches, salads. Can’t really go wrong with that.”

“That’s a cop out answer,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully.

“You said I could pick anything,” he reminded her. “What would you pick?”

“This is going to sound so cliché, but I’d pick a fondue restaurant. I’ve never been, but who doesn’t want to spend an evening drowning in melted cheese and chocolate?”

He nodded. “That sounds like fun.”

“I think I’d die of happiness if someone took me to a fondue restaurant.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but there aren’t any fondue restaurants in Valley. I think there’s one in Dayton, which is, like, thirty miles from here. We can go sometime, if you want.” He froze in place, realizing that he was essentially asking her to go on _another_ date with him without having put much thought into it. 

Her eyes widened. “‘If I want?’ What part of ‘I think I’d die of happiness if someone took me to a fondue restaurant’ _didn’t_ you understand? Of course I want to go!”

“Okay,” he chuckled, relief washing over him. “We can go.”

“It’s official, you’re my new best friend.”

“I’m honored.” 

“I told you, you could buy my friendship with chocolate. It’s really that easy.”

“I promise I’m not trying to buy your friendship,” he assured her with a knowing smile.

“I know. You’re definitely winning it, though.”

There was something so reassuring about the way the words rolled out of her mouth. She _wanted_ to be friends with him and he was _earning_ her friendship simply by being himself. It was a stark contrast to all of the other people who he’d encountered in his life and had never given him the time of day to become friendly with them. 

Victoria, their server, derailed his train of thought by arriving at the table. “Would you like me to bring over a dessert menu?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Anna answered, before glancing at him.

“Yeah, I’m okay, too. Thank you, though.”

“If I hadn’t filled up on sangria, I probably would’ve wanted to see it,” she giggled, once Victoria had collected their empty dishes and stepped away. “I’ve learned my lesson for next time.”

“Same here.”

“The food was great, though.”

“It was,” he agreed. “I don’t really eat at the restaurants here at the hotel, but this was pretty good.”

“The food at The Chateau Steakhouse is really good, too.”

“I’m surprised. I didn’t think hotels had the best restaurants, but I guess I was wrong.”

“A lot of the hotels I’ve been to have had _excellent_ restaurants,” she said. “Like, five star, fine dining restaurants.” 

“I’ve never really left the state, so I guess I wouldn’t know,” Kristoff shrugged.

“Alright, I have a question for you, then. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

He thought long and hard for a moment before realizing that he didn’t actually have an answer. “I don’t know. It isn’t something I’ve really thought about.”

“Really?” She raised a curious eyebrow. “You’ve never thought about taking a trip somewhere?”

“I mean, I’m sure I have. But nothing is coming to mind at the moment. How about you?”

“I think I’d like to visit a beach,” she confessed. “Maybe Bora Bora or Maldives. I know I’d come home looking like a lobster, but it’s cold where I’m from and it’s cold here, so maybe it’d be nice to go somewhere with hot weather.”

He scrunched up his nose. “I don’t think I’d like the sand.”

“I’ve been to the beach for day trips, and the sand is kind of annoying and gets...everywhere. But the beach itself is very relaxing! So a tropical getaway is pretty high on my list.”

Before he could respond to her, Victoria reappeared at their table, setting down the check and a slice of tiramisu with two spoons.

“Um, we didn't order this,” Anna said, looking up at the woman.

“I know. It’s on the house,” she explained before glancing at the check. “Take all the time you need, there’s no rush. Enjoy.”

“You can have it,” he insisted as soon as Victoria walked away, pushing the plate towards her.

“You don’t like tiramisu?”

He shrugged. “I do.”

“We can share it,” she said, handing him a spoon. “She gave us two spoons for a reason.”

“Are you sure you don’t want the entire thing?”

“I really can’t finish the entire thing. I’m so full,” she laughed. “Please have some.”

Kristoff sighed, scooping a tiny piece off the corner and sticking it into his mouth. Once he finished chewing, he said, “It’s pretty good.”

She nodded, taking another bite from her side for herself. “It is. They must have a bunch of extra food tonight. The snow probably scared everyone away.”

“It’s weirdly empty in here,” he pointed out, looking around the room. “Most of the guests who stay on property stay in this building and these rooms don’t have kitchenettes, so I wonder where everyone is tonight.”

“Don’t question it,” she giggled. “We got a free piece of cake out of it.”

“You’re right.”

She drew her eyebrows inwards, staring off into space for a moment before speaking up. “What were we talking about again? Before our server came by?”

“Traveling.”

“Yes!” She snapped her fingers. “Did you figure out where you would want to go?”

“No,” he answered. “I think I’ve just accepted that I’m never gonna leave this place.”

“Pretend like you don’t have to worry about money or time off. Where would you go, then?”

“Maybe the Grand Canyon? I feel like it’s on everyone’s bucket list and it seems like a nice place.”

She nodded in agreement. “It does. I think I’d like to go there, too. But then again, I’d go just about anywhere, so I’m probably not the right person to talk about this subject with.”

“It seems like the opposite, actually - that you’re the perfect person to talk about this subject with.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” she giggled. “But I appreciate the compliment.”

He smiled, his interest in her growing with each passing second. “Alright, I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“What’s something you haven’t done that everyone else has?”

“That’s easy. Skiing and ice skating.”

“I don’t know if that’s an acceptable answer because you already told me that,” he chuckled. “I suppose I can allow it this one time.”

She shrugged, repressing a laugh. “It’s true, though. You should be happy that I gave you two answers instead of one.”

“I know. I was just wondering if there was something else that you’ve never done.”

“I’ve never been to a concert,” she remarked after taking a moment to think.

“Really? That’s interesting.” 

“What about you? Have you been to one?”

“I went to a Disturbed concert once. I had to drive two hours there and back because there are no concert venues in Valley, but it was worth it.”

“Disturbed? I’ve never heard of them before,” she commented. “What type of music do they play?”

“They’re a heavy metal band. Some of their music is kind of mainstream, though.”

“I never would’ve assumed that you were a heavy metal fan.”

“I’m not. Not really, anyway,” he confessed. “I like a couple of bands, but I’m more of a classic rock type of guy. I only found Disturbed because they covered ‘The Sound of Silence’ by Simon and Garfunkel and I wanted to hear their other music.”

“That makes sense.”

“Follow up question. Who would you go see in concert?”

“Taylor Swift,” she answered, without skipping a beat. 

“I should’ve known,” he teased. “You fit her demographics perfectly.”

She grinned mischievously. “Are you suggesting that I’m predictable?”

“Not at all. You’re the opposite of predictable, actually,” he said. “I just know that her fans are usually young women. She sings a lot of pop-y, love-y songs and girls our age eat it up.”

“I can’t help that I’m a hopeless romantic. Her music speaks to me.” 

“I’m not passing judgment or anything. I have nothing against Taylor Swift, or her music, or her fans. Or you.” He took a final bite of the tiramisu before picking up the server book. “Some of her songs are really good.”

“Uh uh, don’t even think about pulling a fast one on me,” Anna warned.

He glanced up at her, slightly confused by her accusation. “Excuse me?”

“I’m paying for the sangria and my entrée, so don’t even think about trying to cover the whole bill.”

“But I was always planning on paying. It’s traditional.”

“Traditional, schmaditional,” she mocked. “I don’t want you to pay for my half of the check. In fact, I’d prefer to pay the entire thing if you’ll let me.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer,” he rebuked.

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not.”

“Don’t make me cause a scene.” She playfully narrowed her eyes. “I’ll jump across the table and steal it right out of your hands.”

“What if I stood up and held it out of your reach?” he smirked, knowing that he had an advantage with his height. 

“You act like I won’t tackle you.”

“Fine,” he relented begrudgingly. “We’ll go Dutch. But I’m not happy about it.”

“I’m not happy that you won’t let me pay for everything, either, but we’re both going to have to live with it. Now, how much do I owe you?”

He added up her total - intentionally leaving out the tax, which he planned on covering - and watched as she dug through her purse for her wallet. She looked rather smug as she handed him enough cash to cover her portion of the bill and a tip, as if she’d won the battle, but he knew that it wasn’t something he’d always let her get away with. 

_If_ they went out on another date, that was. The prospect of such a thing had been briefly touched upon and then promptly pushed to the side, though she agreed to a fondue “date” without much thought. Whether she was viewing it as a date or not remained to be seen, but regardless, the thought of spending more time with her was thrilling enough.

A few moments later, their server collected the cash and thanked them for dining there, before wishing them a good evening and walking away from the table for the last time.

“Ready to go?” he inquired.

She nodded, and they both stood up from the table before gathering their belongings. As they walked out of the restaurant, he fought the urge to drape his arm around her waist, decidedly keeping his hands to himself. 

They approached the lobby of the resort without exchanging any words, and he couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking - if she enjoyed herself or if she hated every second of it, if she was planning the next date in her head or if she couldn’t wait to get away from him. He imagined it could’ve gone much worse; he’d managed to not spill his drink on the table or drop food on himself, and while their conversation started off on an awkward note, it became easier and easier to talk to her as the minutes ticked by.

The view from the lobby revealed that it was still snowing pretty heavily outside, and he knew it would be difficult for her to get home; especially considering her legs were bare and she was wearing high heels - which, he noticed, emphasized her gorgeous, toned calves. 

“Let me drive you home,” Kristoff said, firmly. “It’s too bad outside to walk and I bet the sidewalks aren’t cleared yet.”

“Okay,” she agreed. 

They exited the building, walking side-by-side towards his truck as the wind whipped against their faces. It certainly wasn’t unusual to experience storms like this in Valley, but the most common types of storms that hit only involved dumping a few inches of snow overnight. Because of the strong wind and low visibility, this storm was crossing into blizzard territory. 

“Sorry!” he yelled over the wind. “It might take a little while for my truck to heat up.”

“That’s okay! I can help you clean the snow off in the meantime.”

“Absolutely not.”

“How come?”

“Because I don’t want you to freeze to death out here. And you’re wearing the wrong shoes,” he said. 

She smirked. “It always boils down to my shoes, doesn’t it?”

“I guess so.”

Thankfully, she climbed into the passenger seat of the vehicle without further protest and he started the engine before setting off to clear the piles of snow off of his windshield, hood, and roof. It didn’t take much effort on his behalf; he’d grown accustomed to clearing the snow off of his truck before he traveled anywhere, and as a result, had it down to a science. When he finished, he tossed the ice scraper onto the floor of the backseat, and clambered into the front seat.

The interior of the truck was sweltering and noisy from the air forcefully pushing through the vents, but the heat felt nice against his frozen face.

“Wow, I’m surprised that it warmed up so fast,” he commented, as he slid the seatbelt over his chest and into the latch.

“I turned the dial up all the way,” Anna explained. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. But it’s going to get very uncomfortable in here if we leave it like this.”

They reached for the dial at the same time and their fingers collided, causing them both to immediately pull their hands back.

“I’m sorry,” she stated, curling her delicate fingers into a fist.

“It’s fine.”

“I probably shouldn’t be adjusting the settings in your car.”

“Really, it’s not a big deal.” Cautiously, he reached out and reduced the speed of the air circulating through the vents, causing it to quiet down considerably. “Now, where do you live?”

“I live in one of the cabins on Aspen Street. Do you need directions?”

“Nah, I’m familiar with the resort. You just gotta tell me which cabin you’re staying in.”

“Okay.”

Kristoff shifted the truck into reverse and looked behind him as he backed out of the spot. She sat quietly as he maneuvered the truck around the parking lot, driving carefully to avoid an accident.

“So…” she started as soon as they were pulling out of the parking lot. “I know you said you didn’t want to talk about Holly, but we’re going to have to face her tomorrow.”

“I know,” he sighed. 

“I think we should just be honest with her.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“The truth will come out eventually. I think it’s better to be up front about it now instead of lying about it and having her find out some other way.”

“Frankly, I don’t think she deserves the satisfaction of knowing we went through with it.”

“Oh, I completely agree,” she nodded. “What she did was embarrassing and unfair for both of us. She could’ve compromised our work relationship, so she definitely owes us each an apology. I just have a feeling the outcome will be much worse if we hide it from her than if we’re forward about it.”

“I don’t even know what to say to her,” he confessed. 

“You don’t have to go into detail. Just tell her that she owes you an apology for what she did to you.”

“I guarantee that she’s going to try to pick my brain for information. She knows that I don’t like her and she has no problem running her mouth until I can’t take it anymore.”

“If she says anything bad, just ignore her,” Anna said. “I’ll be in before nine, so she can’t torture you for too long.”

“True.”

“And then I’ll have to stick around and talk to her when you leave at twelve.”

“You know, maybe we don’t have to tell her. Maybe she already knows. I kept looking around the restaurant because I half-expected her to be hiding somewhere with a pair of binoculars.”

She giggled. “I wouldn’t put it past her.”

He turned onto her street, then, which meant their time together was coming to an end. “Which one is yours?”

“Towards the end,” she answered. “I’ll tell you when to stop.”

“Alright.” He eased his foot off the gas pedal and allowed the truck to slowly roll down her street.

“It’s coming up on the right,” she said, pointing to one of the cabins. “The space in front of it is empty.”

He maneuvered the vehicle into the empty spot before shifting into park. The weather had calmed down significantly over the course of the short drive, but it was still snowing fairly heavily.

“Thank you for driving me home,” she said, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“You’re welcome,” he answered, before adding, “Uh, how about I go shovel your walkway for you? So you can get inside without hurting yourself.”

“I’m sure I’ll be okay. Someone always comes by and shovels, anyway.”

“I really don’t mind,” he insisted. “It’ll only take me a few minutes.”

“Alright,” she agreed with a smile. “Thank you.”

He nodded, climbing out of the truck and retrieving one of the shovels from the bed. He shook it off and then set off to work, shoveling the snow from the walkway and the porch onto the mounds of snow that covered the tiny lawn. When he finally finished, he dropped the shovel back into the truck and opened her door for her. She stepped out and together, they slowly approached her front door.

“Thank you for doing this,” she said.

“Of course.”

They paused right before the set of stairs that led to her front door. She looked ethereal under the soft glow of the porch light; her cheeks and the tip of her nose were frost-kissed from the bitter cold, and tiny snowflakes were daintily landing on her soft, red waves. The plum-colored pea coat she was wearing accentuated her fair complexion, and his fingers twitched by his side as he fought the urge to reach out and caress her cheek.

“I had a really nice time tonight.”

“I did, too.”

“And I...I’d really like it if we could do it again sometime.”

He nodded, his heart pounding in his ears. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Great,” she crooned shakily, unable to contain her smile.

Suddenly aware that things might’ve been happening a little _too_ fast for his liking, he cleared his throat. “Would it be okay if we took this slow? I really want to take the time to get to know you and I don’t want to feel like we’re rushing into anything, you know?”

“Yeah, of course,” she agreed. “We still have a lot to talk about and figure out.”

“Exactly.”

“And we can go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with,” she assured him. “Our work relationship is the most important thing, of course. And our friendship.”

“Work comes first, for sure.”

“But we can start hanging out more, right? Not everyday, obviously, but a few times a week, maybe?”

“Definitely. I’d really like to hang out more.”

“Okay,” she said, grinning so widely her eyes crinkled. “I could stay out here and talk all night, but I’m starting to get a little cold -”

“Oh! Sorry. Um, I should probably go now, anyway.” 

“No need to be sorry!” She waved her hands erratically. “I just...don’t want us to freeze out here.”

“Yeah, me either.” He buried his hands into his pockets. “Well, this was really nice.”

“It was.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Um...would it be okay if I gave you a goodnight hug?”

“Huh?” he asked, momentarily caught off guard by her request. “Sure.”

She stepped forward and he welcomed her into his arms, taking note of how perfectly she fit in his embrace. Her hair tickled his chin and he caught a whiff of her shampoo, and though he couldn’t identify the scent, he was mesmerized by it. For the few short seconds they embraced, it felt as if time stopped and the blustery wind stilled. As soon as she pulled away, his arms fell like deadweights to his sides. He was immediately aware of her absence, yearning to pull her back in and soothe the aching emptiness he felt inside him, but the last thing he needed was to go overboard.

He bit the inside of his cheek, wishing he could tell her how badly he needed that hug. 

He found himself unable to tear his eyes away as she coyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Goodnight, Kristoff.”

“Goodnight, Anna.”

After a few beats of silence, he finally turned his back to her and started walking towards his truck. Upon hearing the _beep beep beep_ of her door being unlocked with the keycard, he glanced back to see that she was standing in the doorway, watching him. 

She was still there as he climbed into the driver's seat, and just as he was about to pull away, she waved at him. He shyly waved back before pulling away from the curb, and by the time he finished the u-turn, her door was closed. 

He wasn’t sure how he got home that night.

He felt as if he was floating. The only descriptor that could aptly illustrate the sensation he was feeling was intoxication - a weightlessness and loopiness that took control of his thoughts, and manifested over his entire body. But it was entirely different from being drunk. It was better. He felt as if he’d been lit on fire; the blood that coursed through his veins was boiling and his head felt like it was about to spin off its axis and break free from his skeleton. The excitement and the nerves were building up, sending little jolts of electricity to his abdomen.

He flopped onto his bed and stared at nothing in particular, smiling like a dope until his cheeks hurt. He couldn’t believe how good he felt, and found himself unable to recall the last time he was _this_ happy. It made him wish that he had someone he could call and prattle on about this to. He wanted to boast and brag about how well his night had gone and how giddy he was feeling to anyone who would listen.

For the first time in a long time, something in his life had gone well. Against all of the odds and all of his fears, _the date had gone well_. Anna felt the same way as him. She was eager to see him again. She wanted to hang out outside of work, and go on dates with him, and spend time with him. He nearly pinched himself because he was certain he’d wake up in the morning to discover that it was all a sick, twisted fantasy he managed to conjure up in his head. 

And then the doubt came flooding in.

He replayed the evening over and over again in his mind, digging in his memory for moments he wished he could change; had he done or said anything that could have easily been misconstrued? Was he too reserved? Should he have shared more after she reassured him that he _could_ open up to her?

He started focusing on the “should haves” and “could haves.” He should’ve asked for her phone number, because even after working together for all this time, he _still_ didn’t have it. He could be texting her right now, telling her what a great time he had. He wondered if he should’ve kissed her before he left for the night - he certainly wanted to, but it felt like too much, too soon. But what if she was expecting to be kissed and he messed up by not asking? She _asked_ for a hug, though, so maybe that was all she was comfortable with for tonight, too. They had yet to talk about their expectations and that was certainly a major topic they’d have to broach if they were going to continue down this path.

And how slow was too slow? She said they could go at whatever pace he felt comfortable with, but what if he waited too long to do certain things? What if she got bored or wanted to move faster? Or what if _he_ decided he wanted to move faster? Was there an ideal timeline they should be following? 

The uncertainty of it all was exactly why he hadn’t sought a new relationship after the breakup, why he preferred to be alone - even if the loneliness would eventually burn an irreparable hole in his heart. But he broke his own rules for Anna; if it was anyone else, he wouldn’t have even entertained the idea of staying and that had to stand for something. 

There was something about her that was so special; she wasn’t like any of the other people he’d met over the course of his life. She _wanted_ to earn his trust, she respected his boundaries, and she seemed genuinely interested in him. She wasn’t turned off by his past or his job or the fact that he was shy and worried about sharing his heart with a person who could so easily break him. She was willing to accept him as he was. Suddenly his fantasies of domesticity, and affection, and intimacy didn’t seem so far-fetched.

But they probably were, because whatever was happening between them was still _so_ new and he was already in way over his head. What he needed to do was calm down and go to bed so he could process everything that happened to him. To say that he’d spent most of the evening on an emotional rollercoaster was an understatement. 

With a huff, he pushed himself up and forced himself to get ready for bed. 

The following morning, he was greeted by the same rush of feelings. The only thing he could really do was endure them, which didn’t change the fact that they were incredibly overwhelming. He shuffled aimlessly around the house, stared into the bowl of cereal that he couldn’t bear to eat, and spent way too much time in the shower before heading off to work.

As he walked into the hotel, he recalled that he’d have to deal with Holly and an audible groan escaped his throat. When he finally entered the office, he was immediately greeted by Holly attempting to hold back a laugh as she stared at him with raised eyebrows.

“Why do you look so smug?”

“No reason.” She raised a hand to her face, trying to hide her very obvious smile. “How was your date?”

“Oh right, my date with the _teacher_.” He jutted out his bottom lip and nodded slowly. “It was fantastic. We hit it off immediately, shared a plate of spaghetti and kissed over the table like those cartoon dogs, and planned our wedding. You’re invited, of course.”

She groaned, dramatically rolling her eyes at him. “You’re an asshole.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Now will you tell me how it _really_ went?”

“Only if you start by apologizing to me for what you did to us.”

Holly raised an eyebrow. “Apologize?” 

“You know, for embarrassing us last night?” 

“You were embarrassed?” 

“Extremely,” he answered firmly. “You really put us in a difficult position by setting us up like that and you lied to our faces about who we were going out with.”

“But you like her.”

“So? It didn’t make last night any less awkward.”

“I still don’t see the problem. First dates are awkward for everyone.”

Talking to Holly was like talking to a wall and he found himself suppressing the urge to groan. “It was deceitful. You could’ve ruined our friendship and work relationship.”

“Oh,” she said, scratching her head. “I guess I didn’t think of that.”

“Yeah, well, maybe next time you should think before you decide to stick your nose in someone else’s business. Especially when it involves the people you work with.”

She nodded somberly. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology.”

When she didn’t say anything else, he retreated to his desk to get started on his work. He was glad that their conversation didn’t escalate to a screaming match, and had envisioned it going much worse in his head. The fact that she seemed genuinely remorseful was a vast improvement from his imagination.

A few moments later, she finally broke the silence. “So, are you going to tell me how it went?” 

“It was nice,” he answered simply. 

“Just ‘nice?’ What’d you talk about? Are you going on another date? I want details!”

He chuckled. “You’re asking the _wrong_ person. I don’t willingly share that type of information.”

“Oh, come on!” she wailed. “You’re really gonna make me wait to ask Anna?”

“Yup,” he smiled smugly.

“You’re the worst.”

“So I’ve been told,” he remarked, launching the email application on his computer and counting down the seconds until Anna arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re curious about how I came up with Anna and Kristoff’s music tastes, I’d just like to point two things out. The first is that “Lover” by Taylor Swift is a song that, without fail, always makes me think of their relationship. 
> 
> The second is that if you listen to “The Sound of Silence,” the lyrics are about loneliness and a lack of communication. Garfunkel stated that the song is about "the inability of people to communicate with each other, not particularly internationally but especially emotionally, so what you see around you are people unable to love each other." 
> 
> Neither of them necessarily reflect my personal taste in music (though, admittedly, I’ve been to a Disturbed concert and their cover of “The Sound of Silence” is one of my favorite songs. And I’m definitely not a Swiftie, but Taylor Swift sure makes a lot of great music XD on top of the references I've mentioned above, choosing these specific musical acts seemed to fit their characters and I hope you're inclined to agree.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!!! Thank you all again for the amazing comments on the last chapter, I’ve seriously been blown away by the response to the fic!!!! I appreciate each and every one of you <333 This chapter feels a bit filler-y to me but I really hope it's still enjoyable. Be sure to read the note at the end to find out what’s coming up!!!!! I hope you all enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> Also, just as a reminder - this fic is currently M rated (whether it’s going to stay M rated or get bumped up to E remains to be seen, but I'll be sure to warn in advance if the rating will change). There is some very brief adult-ish content mentioned/alluded to in this chapter, so I just wanted to give you all a decent heads up in case you’d prefer not to read it.

Anna’s heart fluttered with anticipation as she walked to work that morning.

She hadn’t been able to sleep at all the night before, but despite this, she was in excellent spirits. It was a far cry from her experience with no sleep just a few days prior. Regardless of the fact that her body was demanding rest, her mind wouldn’t allow it. She was too wired to even consider sleeping.

Instead, she spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and dreaming with her eyes open, replaying her date with Kristoff over and over again in her head like a song set on repeat. It was a little difficult to remain calm and not overthink every move she made and every word she uttered, but a little time on the Internet proved that her fears were baseless and unfounded.

She was comfortable almost the entire time. Once they got past their initial awkwardness, the conversation flowed and never stopped. They both took turns asking questions and listening to the other’s answers. It was the textbook definition of a perfect date. The only thing lacking from the entire experience was that the date hadn’t ended with a kiss. Not that she expected one - especially considering that they had agreed to “go slow” moments prior - but it would’ve been the cherry on top of an otherwise wonderful date.

Looking back, the entire thing felt like a dream. She couldn’t believe that she _actually_ contemplated walking away from him, caught up in the belief that her feelings for him would never be reciprocated. Suffice to say, she was eternally grateful that he invited her to stay. The entire thing seemed so far-fetched, like a scene from a movie. 

But with the promise that they would see each other again, she found herself fantasizing about what was to come. The possibilities seemed endless. They could go to dinner, they could watch movies and cuddle on the couch, and if she was lucky, he’d teach her how to skate and ski. She blushed at the thought of him holding her steady and keeping her from falling, certain she’d be the antithesis of graceful. 

Most of all, the date amplified her attraction towards him. He made her heart race and her cheeks burn. There was a constant fluttering in her abdomen, accompanied by a much deeper feeling; a warm, tingly, yearning sensation that encompassed the region south of her navel. The lack of instant gratification made her want to clench her thighs together, pull a pillow over her face, and scream. This desire was an itch that she knew wouldn’t be scratched for a long, long time. Until then, she’d have to take matters into her own hands - quite literally.

Still, she was going to keep true to her promise of going at the pace he was comfortable with. If he wanted to take things slow, then so be it. Sure, she’d suffer a little in the meantime, but she also didn’t want him running for the hills if she was too forward too fast. Getting to know each other better was the most important thing; it meant that he was looking for a relationship, and not an easy lay. Excellent news for the future, but very unhelpful for her current situation. And yet, somehow, the idea of a relationship only managed to intensify her already insatiable longing for him.

She felt so effortlessly drawn to him, almost as if there was an irrepressible force pulling them together. She craved his presence and his embrace; wishing that she could be close to him. Wishing that she could feel the heat radiating off his body and the gentle featherlight touch of his hand brushing against hers as sparks of electricity surged through her body. It was such a simple and benign desire compared to her other, more passionate fantasies. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if her new, profoundly strong feelings and desires meant that she was in over her head; wondering if this was just a crush, or something more.

She pushed the thought away with a shake of the head and turned her attention to the other person on her mind - Holly. During her bout of sleeplessness, she’d made the executive decision to speak to Holly and insist that she had to mind her own business from here on out. The last thing Anna needed was for Kristoff to worry that everything he told her would be reported back to their coworker. She wanted nothing more than to earn his trust, so he would finally feel comfortable enough to open up to her instead of bottling up his feelings and hiding them away. She didn’t want to confront Holly, but it was something that had to be done.

Her stomach bubbled with anticipation as she made it into the lobby and flounced up to the office. As her hand gripped the doorknob, she inhaled through her nose and drew her lips between her teeth before finally opening the door and stepping inside. 

“Good morning,” Anna announced, noticing that both Holly and Kristoff had their eyes on her. 

“Good morning,” Holly called back, her voice shrill as she struggled to hide a smile.

Kristoff nodded slowly. “Morning.”

She could tell that he was trying to keep his face neutral, though his cheeks revealed the slightest twinge of a blush.

Over the course of the day - and seeing as they were under Holly’s watchful gaze and prying ears - there were a lot of stolen glances and shy smiles. The tension between them was palpable, and it was clear that Holly’s presence was the only thing that deterred them from talking to each other. 

When twelve o’clock came, Kristoff bid her and Holly a farewell and excused himself from the office. She felt as if he’d taken the tiniest bit of her heart with him, and wished that she could’ve gone with him. 

“Anna,” Holly said with a sly smile, resting her cheek against her fist and staring pointedly at Anna.

“Holly.”

“Is there something you want to say to me?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Why did you do that?”

Holly cocked her head, her eyebrows drawing inwards. “I can’t tell if you’re mad at me or if you’re glad that I did it.”

“Both,” Anna groaned. “I’m upset because you lied to me and went behind our backs to set us up on a date, but I’m happy because it went really well.”

“You were the one who wanted to be set up on a blind date!”

“Yeah, with a stranger. Not with my coworker.”

“Answer this for me, then. Did going on a date with Kristoff help you get over that other guy? The one from the bar?”

Anna sighed exasperatedly. “That’s the problem - there was no other guy. I had a crush on Kristoff all along.”

“I knew it!” Holly exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Her mouth popped open. She had been so careful and so vague about the guy she was interested in so Holly wouldn’t catch on or make a fuss over it. “What?! How did you know?!”

“The first clue was when you told me you met the guy in a bar. You don’t go to bars! You come to work, go home, and watch TV,” Holly pointed out. “Then, when I suggested that Kristoff was interested in you, you shut it down immediately. It was so obvious that you were knees deep in denial.”

“I didn’t realize it was that noticeable,” she mumbled, growing flustered.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” Holly shrugged. “I’m just wondering why you didn’t tell me about it off the bat.”

“Puh-lease,” Anna scoffed. “You’re acting like you wouldn’t have relentlessly teased me about it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re kind of right. But on the plus side, now you know that he feels the same way! And you didn’t even have to ask him out! I did all the hard work for you.”

“I wouldn’t say you did _all_ the hard work for us,” she said, twirling her hair between her fingers. “Once we figured out what you did to us, the date almost didn’t happen.”

“Really?”

“I was completely mortified. I almost left when I saw him standing by the fountain. Then I almost left _again_ when he offered to stay. I didn’t want him to stay because he felt bad or pitied me or something.”

“Jeez,” Holly muttered. “You really were in denial.”

“I didn’t think he felt the same way.”

“But...you stayed.”

“We stayed,” Anna nodded slowly. “And it went really well.”

Holly smiled as she shifted forward in her chair, resting her chin on the palms of her hands. “I want to know everything!”

“There isn’t really much to tell. He asked me to stay - but just as friends, obviously. I embarrassed myself by trying to order an entire pitcher of sangria. Then, I confessed that I _would_ go on a date with him and he said he felt the same way, and that was the extent of it really.”

“That’s it?” Holly whined, seemingly disappointed. “Come on, there’s _got_ to be more than that. What did you talk about? Are you going on another date? Did you kiss him?”

She blushed. “We talked about everything - travel, food, books. Stuff anyone would talk about on a date.”

“Uh huh,” Holly prodded. “Keep going.”

“Um, we _are_ going to go on another date, but I don’t know when.” She swallowed. “And no, I didn’t kiss him.”

Holly quirked an eyebrow. “Should I rephrase my question as ‘did _he_ kiss _you_?’”

“No one kissed anyone,” she clarified, aware of the disappointment in her own voice. 

“Damn. Missed opportunity.”

“We’re taking things slow. It still feels like we barely know each other,” Anna explained. 

“That’s fair.”

“Yeah, we have a lot to talk about and figure out. We’re still firmly in ‘friends’ territory at this point.”

“At least now you know that he feels the same way.”

“Right. And believe me, I’m thrilled about it,” she said, giggling nervously. “But I have to ask you for a favor.”

“Anything.”

She exhaled. “I don’t think I can continue to talk to you about whatever happens between Kristoff and I. So please don’t ask.”

Holly’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“Because Kristoff is a very private person and I want to respect his boundaries. And because we all work together.”

“You’ve discussed this with him?”

“No,” she answered, shaking her head. “But I’m going to tell him that I talked to you about it. He knows that you and I are friends, but I don’t want him to assume that I’m automatically going to share everything about us with you.”

“But who will you gossip to? You’re gonna need a friend to overanalyze your dates and milestones with.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Anna assured her. “I can always call my sister or her girlfriend if I really need someone to talk to.”

Holly pouted. “So I set you two up and now I don’t even get to know what’s happening between you?”

“That’s what you get for meddling.”

Holly cringed. “I’m sorry about that, by the way. I promise to never meddle again.”

“I accept your apology,” she said, though she was unsure if she believed the other woman. “But your meddling pass has officially been revoked. No prying, no teasing, and no personal questions.”

“You have no idea how difficult that’s going to be for me.”

“I know,” Anna acknowledged. “We just have to keep it professional. This is our workplace, after all.”

“You’re right,” Holly groaned. “God, I hate when you use logic on me.”

She smiled triumphantly. “Sorry. This is just how it has to be for now.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you, Holly. I really appreciate that you’re willing to respect our privacy.” She stood up from her desk and started to collect her belongings. “But if you’ll excuse me, I have to go home and call my sister. She called me when I was getting ready last night and I promised to update her today.”

“Sure,” Holly said sarcastically, playfully rolling her eyes. “Save all the juicy gossip for your sister.”

“I wouldn’t share any juicy gossip with my sister unless I wanted to send her into a tizzy,” Anna laughed. “Trust me.”

“I know, I’m only teasing.”

She shrugged into her coat, hastily fastening the buttons. “I’ll see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend.”

“You too.”

Anna rushed home, excited to gush about her date to her sister, the one person she could fully trust with her feelings. She hopped onto her bed, bending her legs at the knee and suspending her feet in mid-air. Eagerly, she pressed Elsa’s name in her ‘Recents’ list and the familiar sound of the FaceTime ring enveloped the otherwise silent space.

“Hey,” Elsa said, her face appearing in the frame.

“Hi! Is this a good time to talk?”

“Perfect timing, actually. I just finished my last meeting of the day.” Elsa shuffled a few papers in her hands before she asked, “So, how was your date?”

“Wonderful,” she sighed dreamily. 

“Oh? That well?” 

“Elsa, I’m going to marry this man.”

Her eyes widened. “Anna -”

“And have his babies.”

“ _Anna_!” Elsa exclaimed sternly, her face reddening. 

“What? I’m only kidding.” Though in her head, she amended the statement to include “sort of.” She’d certainly fantasized about the possibility of marrying him and having his babies while she stared at her ceiling; in fact, she’d smiled about such a thing until her cheeks were sore.

“I don’t think it’s funny.”

A repressed giggle from somewhere in Elsa’s office brought attention to the fact that her sister was not alone. “Is that Honeymaren?”

Elsa sighed. “Who else would it be?”

“Hi, Anna!” Honeymaren gushed, popping into the corner of the screen.

“Hi!” Anna smiled. “Does listening to me torture my sister bring you as much joy as it brings me?”

“Only a little,” Honeymaren answered, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s neck.

“You’re both going to kill me,” Elsa grumbled, side-eyeing Honeymaren.

Honeymaren clicked her tongue. “Let your sister have some fun.”

“I don’t think you understand. Anna was _certain_ that she was going to marry her first boyfriend and we all know how well _that_ worked out.”

“I was seventeen when I met him,” Anna explained with an eye-roll. “I was young, and dumb, and I made a lot of rash decisions. Sue me.” 

“You’re still young and you still make rash decisions,” Elsa pointed out.

“You seem to forget that you’re _only_ three years older than me.”

“That may be true, but I’m also tasked with running a country.”

“Oh, stop using that against me,” Anna groaned. “If you decided to quit tomorrow, I’d have to take over so, ha! Your logic is flawed.”

Elsa muttered something under her breath, but before Anna could respond, Honeymaren eagerly asked, “Are you going to tell us how the date _really_ went?”

“So, it’s actually an interesting story,” Anna started, ”My coworker, Holly, told me she set me up on a blind date with a teacher who works at her husband’s school.”

“Right,” Elsa nodded. 

“What she _actually_ did was trick me and my other coworker into going on a blind date with each other.” Anna cleared her throat. “It went really well.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “Is this the same coworker who you were certain hated you?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “And, um...it’s safe to say that he doesn’t hate me.”

“No?” 

“I was rambling on about something and carelessly mentioned that I would go on a date with him, and to my surprise, he said he felt the same way.”

“Why did you think he hated you?” Honeymaren interjected. 

“Elsa didn’t tell you?”

Honeymaren glanced back at Elsa, who shook her head. “No, I never thought to bring it up.”

“This is going to be fun then,” Anna declared. “So, last month, my boss unexpectedly quit and I got promoted -”

“That I knew,” Honeymaren said, cutting her off mid-sentence. “I also know about the ballroom situation. A pipe burst, right?”

“Right,” Anna nodded. “Anyway, one of the maintenance guys told me about this empty building on property that was basically just collecting dust, and I begged him to take me there.”

“Mmhmm,” Honeymaren acknowledged. 

“When we got back, I spoke to the general manager of the hotel and gave him credit for finding it, which seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Of course.”

“But she forced him to temporarily leave his maintenance position and transfer to my office to be my assistant. He was _not_ happy about it,” she sighed. “To make a long story short, we argued for an entire week before finally compromising. Up until the actual date, I thought he tolerated me at best. Even when Holly told me that she thought he had a crush on me, I didn’t believe her.”

Honeymaren furrowed her eyebrows. “Why didn’t you believe her?”

“I don’t know, I thought he was only being nice because we agreed to be friendly with each other. I mean, I literally ruined the guy’s life. That’s enough of a reason to secretly hold a grudge against someone.”

“But now you know he doesn’t hate you.”

“Right,” Anna concurred. “At the end of the date, I told him that I’d like to see him again and he said he’d like to see me again, too. So I guess we’re dating now?”

“Sounds like it,” Honeymaren smiled.

“But he wants to take things slow, so it’s not like we’re rushing into anything.”

“You’re okay with that?” Elsa inquired.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Elsa shrugged. “I don’t know, I just wanted to see how you felt about it.”

“I’m completely happy with taking things slow.”

“Tell us more!” Honeymaren begged. “What’s his name? And what does he look like?” 

“His name is Kristoff,” she giggled. “And, um...he’s tall, broad-shouldered, blond - but darker than your hair, Elsa. More like a sandy blond. And he’s got these _gorgeous_ light brown eyes.”

“Send a picture,” Honeymaren goaded. “I want to see him!”

“I only have one picture of us from an event we hosted a few weeks ago, but I’ll send it over.” She exited the call and scrolled through the pictures in her camera roll before locating it and texting it to Honeymaren. “Alright, it sent.”

Honeymaren’s phone chimed and both women eagerly inspected the picture on the screen. “Aw, you two look so cute together!”

“You do,” Elsa agreed. “He’s quite handsome.”

“I know,” Anna beamed, a blush creeping over her cheeks. “And he’s _so_ sweet, and respectful, and considerate. He’s a little shy, too, but it’s so adorable.”

Elsa smiled. “I like him already.”

“Oh, Elsa, you’d _love_ him. He reminds me of you in a lot of ways. He’s practical and reserved, and he made sure I got home safely last night. He even shoveled my walkway for me! The resort pays someone to do that and he did it for _free_ just so I didn’t have to climb over a mountain of snow to get inside.”

“You’re swooning,” Honeymaren teased.

“Maybe a little,” she giggled. “But he’s so wonderful! I can’t help it.”

“Don’t let all the wonderful things cloud your judgment,” Elsa warned. “He really sounds like a great guy, but don’t ignore anything that seems off because of all of his good qualities.”

“I know. I’m trying to be level-headed about this, which is why I think going slow will be good for us. So we can take the time to get to know each other before starting a relationship.”

“Good,” Elsa nodded. “From everything you’ve told us, he seems like a gentleman. I’m happy for you.”

“Me too,” Honeymaren chimed in. “And I’ll be sitting in the front row when you guys get married.”

Elsa nudged her playfully. “Watch it.”

“You won’t be sitting in the front row,” Anna corrected her with a smirk. “You’re going to be one of my bridesmaids, of course.”

“Yay!” Honeymaren pumped her fist in the air. “I’ve never been a bridesmaid before.”

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves,” Elsa laughed nervously. “This is very much a _fictional_ wedding at this point. And the groom-to-be isn’t even aware that he’s getting married yet.”

“True,” Anna agreed, stifling a yawn. “If you guys don’t mind, I’m gonna go for now. I want to take a nap before the event tonight.”

Elsa nodded. “Alright. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Anna! Be sure to keep me posted about your new _gentleman caller_.”

“I will,” she grinned. “Bye.”

After hanging up with them, she set the alarm on her phone and made herself comfortable, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

When her alarm went off a little while later, she begrudgingly sat up in bed. She gently rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up, but it did nothing to alleviate her grogginess. On top of that, she could feel a headache coming on. With a sigh, she got up and prepared herself for the events that night, despite the fact that the last thing she wanted was to run around the resort like a maniac.

But all of the stress she was feeling melted away when she spotted Kristoff waiting for her in the hallway outside of the office.

“Hey,” she smiled warmly, her heart fluttering at the sight of him.

He shyly grinned back. “Hey yourself.”

“Ready for tonight?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Once they were enclosed in the privacy of the office, she said, “Before we head down there, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

He nodded. “Yeah, anything.”

“So,” she started, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I spoke to Holly today.”

“Right. What’d she say?” Kristoff asked, his face twisting as if he was bracing himself for bad news.

“She was happy for us. And, um...I made it clear to her that I’m _not_ going to be sharing details about anything that happens between you and I with her,” she explained. “I want to respect your privacy and frankly, whatever happens between us is none of her business.”

He blinked a few times, his expression softening. “I...I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Anna.”

“You’re welcome.” The look on his face and the gratitude he exuded sent a flood of warmth through her veins. She was certain that if her heart was beating any faster, it would beat right out of her chest. Unable to prevent herself from smiling, she added, “I know that we still have a lot to talk about, but I wanted to establish that boundary with her right away.”

He cleared his throat. “It, uh...it means a lot that you would do that.”

“Of course,” she squeaked. “I don’t want you to hold back from telling me things because you’re worried that I’m going to share with her - I’m not going to. And because I talked to her, she shouldn’t be tempted to ask, either.”

Kristoff hesitated for a long moment, biting down on his lip. “Thank you,” he said finally, his voice barely above a whisper. “I really appreciate it.”

They headed downstairs shortly after that and went their separate ways, but as the night went on, Anna began to feel more and more run-down. Her headache intensified, and she began to develop an achy feeling in her pelvis and lower back that wouldn’t go away no matter how she stretched or turned. She tried to recall if she slept in a weird position when she took her nap, because that seemed to be the only thing that would warrant this pain. And then she realized she was an idiot.

A glance at the date confirmed her suspicions. As she always found herself woefully and regrettably unprepared for this particular situation - despite its punctuality every month - she decided that going home would be her best bet. The night was drawing to a close anyway, and all Kristoff would have to do was count the money and lock up the office. She’d be leaving her purse up there overnight, but it was useless to her at this point anyway; she knew for certain that there weren’t any tampons in there and her room key was stored in a little pouch attached to her phone. 

She attempted to walk inconspicuously to the lobby, but her gait transformed into an uncomfortable waddle. She was grateful that the coat she wore was long and provided plenty of coverage because at the very least, any stains wouldn’t be visible to others. 

“Hey,” she started, digging into her coat pocket in search of the keys to the office. “I’m going to head home if that’s okay with you.”

His head tilted to the side, a line forming between his eyebrows as she handed him the keys. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I don’t feel well, so I’m going to call it a night.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “Feel better.”

“Thank you,” she said, offering him a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

She attempted to discreetly walk away from him, but she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back as she walked away. 

“Couldn’t keep tampons in your purse, could you, Anna?” she muttered to herself once she made it outside. “Why do you _always_ have to be so forgetful?”

She was glad that there was no one in the vicinity who could possibly hear her talking to herself, as she was certain that she sounded positively insane. 

By the time she made it home, she was eager to scrub away the tension she was feeling and got right in the shower. When she stepped out a while later, feeling much better than she had when she got in, she swallowed a dose of pain medicine and got herself ready for bed. Just as she was about to pass a brush through her hair, she swore she heard someone knocking on her front door. 

She peeked out of the bathroom door, and when the sound came again, she approached the front of the cabin and opened the door, taken aback by who was standing there.

“Kristoff,” she breathed.

“I’m sorry to drop in on you like this, but you forgot your purse in the office and I figured you needed it. Your keys too, of course.” He held out her back and keys, which she graciously accepted.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

“...Are you okay?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“You look like you’ve been crying.” He motioned to his face. “You have makeup all over your eyes.”

She touched her fingers to the skin beneath her eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. “I forgot to take my mascara off before I got in the shower. I’m fine, I swear.”

“Oh, okay. Well, uh, have a good night.” 

“You don’t have to go!” she exclaimed, startling him. She opened the door a bit wider before stepping to the side and motioning for him to come inside. “Please, come in. We can talk.”

“Are you sure this is a good time?” he asked skeptically, stepping into the foyer as she closed the door behind him. “You said you weren’t feeling well, and I really shouldn’t impose.”

“I’m not sick or anything,” she explained quickly, worried that he thought whatever she had was contagious. “I just got my period, that’s all.”

“Oh,” he said, a noticeable blush creeping over his cheeks. 

She cringed, cursing herself for sharing so freely and not considering his feelings towards the subject matter “Sorry, that was probably too much information.”

“No, it’s okay. I grew up around a lot of women,” he shared, alleviating her embarrassment. “Um...do you need anything? I can go to the store.”

“I’m good, thank you.”

“You don’t need chocolate or...supplies or anything? I don’t mind going if you need something.”

“That’s very considerate of you but I’m fine, really,” she insisted with a smile. “Make yourself at home. I’m going to clean the makeup off my face and then I’ll be right back.”

She scurried off to the bathroom, pressing her back against the door for a moment once it was closed. It wasn’t the first time that she felt like a complete moron around him, but this instant took the cake. Between the makeup smeared all over her face and the fact that she was braless and wearing the decidedly unattractive sweatpants and tank top she wore to bed. If she had known that he planned on stopping by, she could’ve at least prepared herself a little better. Not that she planned on busting out lacy lingerie, but something a little cuter would’ve amplified her self-esteem. A matching pajama set would’ve been worlds better than the mismatched garb she was wearing. 

As quickly as she could, she wiped the remnants of the mascara off of her face with a makeup remover wipe. Once she was finished, she realized that she still had to tackle her hair. She didn’t want to take too long in the bathroom by fussing over herself while he waited in the living room, so she tied her dripping mop into a bun that sat atop her head. Because her hair was still wet, the bun was heavy and uncomfortable, but it would have to do for now. 

Last of all, she cleaned up the bathroom. She dumped the towels into the tub to be dealt with later, closed the glass shower door to hide them for the time being, and tossed her clothes in the foldable hamper she kept in the bathroom. After taking one last look in the mirror, she took a deep breath and flung open the door.

When she made it back to the living room, she immediately noticed that he was sitting on one end of the couch, stiff as a board and still wearing his jacket.

“I hope I didn’t take too long,” she said, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She didn’t want to intrude on his personal space, though the distance between them was a little unsettling to her. 

He cleared his throat. “It’s fine.”

“How did everything go tonight?”

“It was good,” he answered. “We made seven thousand dollars.”

“Wow, that’s great.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Weekends are a lot busier than weekdays, so it makes sense that we make more money.”

“The extra events help too,” she pointed out. 

“Yup.”

“Do you want me to take your coat?” she offered. “I can’t imagine that you’re comfortable staying in it.”

“No, I...probably shouldn’t stay for much longer, anyway.”

“Of course,” she croaked, acutely aware of the disappointment in her own voice. She had no reason to be disappointed - he had merely dropped by to return her personal belongings and she insisted that he come inside when he probably had something better to do. “I’m sorry for keeping you.”

“You aren’t keeping me!” he assured her. “I just don’t want to impose on you. I stopped by without much of a warning.”

“It’s really not a big deal.”

“I would’ve texted you, but I don’t have your number.”

“You don’t?” She blinked. “No one ever gave it to you?”

“No.”

“Oh. Let me fix that, then.” Part of her had wondered why he hadn’t reached out after their date last night, but she didn’t want to push it either, which was why she didn’t text him. Now it felt like all of the missing pieces were adding up.

He took his phone out of his pocket and she recited her number for him. “Thanks. I’ll send you a text so you have my number.”

“I have your number. Holly gave it to me weeks ago, and she was supposed to give you mine. I guess we both forgot,” she said sheepishly. “I should’ve texted you sooner or something.”

“No, it’s alright,” Kristoff insisted. “I’m sorry for not saying anything. I just didn’t know how to ask. You know, because we see each other everyday, anyway.”

“Well, you have it now and you can text me whenever you want. Even if you’re sitting a few feet away from me in the office and you want to tell me something but don’t want Holly to hear it.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“Well, I should go now,” he said, standing up from the couch.

She quickly followed suit before following him to the front door. “Thanks for dropping off my stuff.”

“Of course. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

She stood in the doorway, watching as he climbed into his truck and waving when he looked in her direction. She wished, more than anything, that he would have stayed. With a sigh, she locked the door behind her, busying herself by starting a load of laundry and cleaning the bathroom. Just as she was about to crash on the couch, her phone started ringing from the bedroom, where it was charging.

“I wonder who that could be,” she muttered to herself, trying to figure out who could possibly be calling her so late at night as she raced toward it. When she finally reached the device and saw who was calling, she did a double take. Not sure that she could believe her own two eyes and in an attempt to maintain her composure, she answered with a simple, “Hello?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward, the focus of this story is going to be solely on Anna and Kristoff and their blossoming relationship. Now that they have a reason to be seeing each other outside of work, Holly's appearances are going to be drastically reduced. Same goes for Elsa and Honeymaren - they're not major characters, which is why I haven't tagged them, and they aren't going to have a ton of appearances as of right now. If, for whatever reason, something changes, I’ll be sure to update the tags accordingly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!! Happy Tuesday!!!! I hope you all had a wonderful week!!! I wasn’t planning on this being the biggest chapter I’ve ever written and actually thought it would be shorter than the previous few, but here we are, over 6k words deep. I *swear* I no longer have any self control when it comes to writing this story. It’s like I temporarily become possessed or something. Anyway, thank you all again for the mind-blowing feedback you’ve been giving me!!!! I am truly blown away by all the love you guys have been showing me!!!! It means *so* much to me!!!!!! <33333 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!

As Kristoff drove away from Anna’s house that evening, two thoughts popped into his head. The first was wondering if his nearly lifelong bad luck streak had finally come to an end. The second, which directly coincided with the first, was about how special Anna was.

He didn’t believe in predetermined courses of events like fate or destiny, but he also couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that a person as wonderful as Anna would wind up in a place as terrible as Valley. There was no way that a person as perfect as her managed to just walk right into his mundane, ordinary life and disrupt everything he thought he believed - for the better. There was no way that a person as lovely as her would want to spend time with someone as inadequate as him when there were billions of better people in the world who she could choose from.

And yet, she did. 

Each and every day, and seemingly with each and every passing moment, his feelings for her were growing. It wasn’t solely because of the fantasies he conjured up or the idyllic image of her that he constructed in his mind; it was because of _her_ actions.

Just a few hours prior, he was utterly overwhelmed at the revelation that she - without any provocation or plea from him - took the initiative to ask Holly to keep her nose out of their business. He was a man of few words, but this admission in particular was so shocking to him that he was practically rendered speechless. He barely managed to find the words within himself to thank her for the incredible gesture. 

What Anna had done was something another person probably wouldn’t think twice about doing. And to any other person in his shoes, it would probably be a minute, passing detail that was casually brought up and immediately glossed over. But to Kristoff, it was groundbreaking. It was revolutionary. It showed that within _hours_ of agreeing to see each other again, she already cared enough about him to confront their coworker. It showed that she valued earning his trust, that she wanted to respect his boundaries and privacy, and that she wanted to lay a strong foundation for a potential romantic relationship.

Anna was kind, caring, and considerate, and he found himself wondering if it was too soon to fall helplessly in love with her.

 _Of course it was_ , he thought to himself. They’d barely known each other for a month and they’d been out on a singular, unplanned date. Though ‘love’ was a simple word that was often thrown around frivolously, its meaning was much more complicated and profound. Love implied that he felt an intense, passionate affection and attachment towards her, and he wasn’t quite there yet. But then again, ‘falling in love’ implied that he was in the _process_ of developing the affection and attachment necessary to _be_ in love with her. And since that definitely seemed to be the case, he was royally fucked.

He _was_ falling for her. Though he was certain he wasn’t in love with her yet, the path was starting to unravel before him. The thought of such a thing was enough to flood his body with warm, fuzzy feelings. It was enough to leave him reeling; he yearned to spend more time with her and grow close to her. He wanted to give her the world, if she’d let him. 

Realizing that he’d been driving without paying much attention to the road, he shook his head and adjusted the way he was sitting. Focusing on Anna and his intense feelings for her was distracting him, which was consequently posing a danger to him and the other people on the road.

Kristoff finally reached the mountain pass that would take him from the resort to the town a few moments later, but was surprised to see that the road was blocked off with barricades. A group of men in safety vests and helmets were standing around, and when they noticed that he was idling there, one of them approached his vehicle. He rolled down his window before asking, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“This road is closed, man. We’re doing avalanche control.”

“But I live in town. How am I supposed to get home?”

“You gotta stay here for the night. The road will open again when it’s safe.”

He closed his eyes, exhaling forcefully. “Thanks.”

Not bothering to roll his window up, he went through the motions of turning his truck around and headed back towards the resort. This was the absolute last thing he needed and he only had three real options. He could stay in his truck overnight, he could spend the night at the hotel, or he could ask Anna if he could crash on her couch.

Though he had low expectations about a room being available at the hotel, he decided that phoning them first would be the best option. He pulled into the parking lot, and with a sigh, located the number in his contacts and moved the phone to his head.

“Thank you for calling the front desk at Valley Ski Resort, this is Amanda speaking. How can I assist you?”

“Hi, do you have any rooms available for tonight?” he asked, before adding, “I’m an employee.”

“Let me check,” she answered. He could hear the distinct sound of her keyboard clacking in the background. “So, we don’t have any employee allocated rooms left, but we do have a couple of rooms available.”

“Great,” he said, relief washing over him. “How much is it for the night?”

“Before tax, it’s going to come to five hundred and forty dollars.”

His jaw dropped. “For one night? Seriously?”

“Yes, sir. This is our peak season and all of the value rooms are booked. We only have mountain-view rooms available.”

“The only road that connects the resort to the town is closed for the night. Are you _sure_ that’s the best deal you can give me?”

“I apologize for the inconvenience, sir. Unfortunately, we aren’t currently offering any discounts and the price I quoted you is the cheapest room available.”

He suppressed a groan. “Never mind. Thanks for your help.”

Kristoff hung up the phone, realizing that he was shit out of luck. Unless he wanted to freeze in his truck overnight, he had to bite the bullet and ask Anna if she would let him stay over. His finger hovered over her newly added contact, his stomach icy as he internally debated spending the night in his truck so he wouldn’t bother her. Remembering his wish to spend more time with her, he closed his eyes as he tapped her name and raised the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” she answered, her voice laden with confusion.

“Hey, Anna. It’s Kristoff. I’m sure you already knew that because you have my phone number saved...but I just thought I’d let you know anyway.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as his cheeks burned, acutely aware of how socially inept he sounded. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he swallowed. “Uh, could I ask you for a favor?”

“Of course.”

“So, they’re doing avalanche control on the road that connects the resort to the town, and the road is closed -”

“Come over,” she interrupted. 

“Huh?” he asked, completely caught off guard by how quickly her offer came. “I mean, you’re okay with that?”

“Well, I’m not going to make you sleep in your truck,” she laughed. “Unless you were calling to ask me for a different favor.”

“No, that was it.” He scratched his head, still dumbfounded by her immediate generosity. 

“My door is always open,” she promised. “Come on over.”

“Thanks, Anna. I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything! It’s really not a big deal, and I’d love some company.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “I’ll be over in a few minutes if that’s okay.”

“Perfect.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

He hung up the phone, dropping it into the cupholder in the center console before heading towards her cabin. By the time he pulled up in front, her door was already open and she was standing in the doorway, waiting for him. He cut the engine, sliding the keys out of the ignition and grabbing his keys before sauntering towards her cabin.

“Welcome back,” she grinned, stepping out of the way so he could come inside. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay over. I really appreciate it.” Kristoff kicked off his shoes as she closed and locked the door. He made sure to align them neatly against the wall, the same way that her shoes were organized. 

“Anytime! Like I said, I couldn’t let you stay in your truck for the night,” Anna assured him, before motioning for him to follow her to the living room. “Let me take your coat.”

He unzipped it and shrugged out of it before handing it to her, watching as she walked over to the tiny coat closet and threaded a hanger a hanger through the sleeves of his jacket. 

“The last thing I wanted was to impose on you,” he said when she appeared by his side once again. “I tried to get a room at the resort, but it was ridiculously expensive.”

“I’m sure.” She flopped down into her corner of the couch and motioned for him to sit down. He took the same seat he was in earlier in the opposite corner, the empty middle cushion emphasizing the distance between them.

“You would think they would be a little gracious considering that the road is literally shut down, but no.”

“Tsk, tsk, that’s terrible,” Anna said, shaking her head. “I’m glad you decided to call me, but I have to admit, I was really nervous for a second there. I was worried you were calling me to tell me you got into an accident or something.”

“Oh, god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s alright! Seeing your name pop up just freaked me out because I only gave you my number a little while ago. I assumed the worst, but I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Can’t say the same about all the snow on that mountain, though,” he chuckled.

“What is avalanche control?” she inquired. “Does that mean that there’s an avalanche risk?”

“In that area, yeah, there’s a risk. It’s probably because of all of the heavy snow we got last night on top of all of the crazy winds we’ve been having that are contributing to the risk. They call it avalanche control because they bring down all the loose snow that could pose a threat.”

“I always thought avalanches were, like, a freak thing that happened. I had no idea they could be controlled.”

“They have a way of predicting when they’re going to happen,” Kristoff explained. “That way they can close the road or the ski trails so the falling snow doesn’t kill anyone.”

“How do they do it?”

“They trigger them with explosives.”

“Explosives?” Anna echoed, her eyes widening. “Woah. I had no idea.”

“I imagine that most people wouldn’t know. Unless you live in a mountain town or you’re a skier or something, it probably isn’t common knowledge.”

“It makes a lot of sense, but it sounds so crazy at the same time.”

“It is,” he agreed. “I just wish they would’ve waited another five minutes to close the road so I didn’t have to invade your space.”

“Don’t even worry about it!” she insisted, waving a hand at him. “Besides, it’s probably my fault anyway. If I hadn’t coerced you into staying and talking after you dropped off my stuff, you probably would’ve been home by now.”

“It’s not your fault. For all I know, they closed the road an hour ago and I still would’ve had to stay in the area.”

She grimaced. “I still feel bad. I’m sure you wanted to go home and enjoy the rest of your night, but now you’re stuck here with me.”

“I’m not stuck,” he laughed.

“The only alternatives were sleeping in your freezing truck or shelling out for an expensive hotel room. So, yeah. You’re stuck.”

“Stuck makes it seem like I don’t want to be around you,” he clarified. “I like being around you.”

“That’s good to know,” she smiled. “The feeling is mutual by the way.”

“I’m glad.”

“So,” she started, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin atop her knees. “What do you wanna do?”

He blinked a few times. “It’s up to you. I don’t want to interfere with your plans for tonight.”

“You’re not interfering with anything,” she assured him. “All I had planned for tonight was to do some laundry, watch a few episodes of _Grey’s Anatomy_ , and go to bed.”

“We can watch your show,” Kristoff offered. “I’ve never seen it, but I’ve heard that it’s pretty good.”

“I’m in the middle of season three. I don’t want to confuse you.”

“Anna, I’m the one invading your space. Don’t worry about me.”

“It’s a really complicated show, and I know that I’ll want to explain who all of the characters are and what their histories are. But we can watch something else.”

“Alright,” he agreed. “Did you have something in mind?”

“No.” She straightened out her legs before reaching over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote, and handing it to him. “Here, pick a movie or something on Netflix. I’ll go make us some popcorn.”

“Okay.”

Kristoff watched as Anna disappeared into the kitchen before turning his attention to the television and aimlessly scrolling through the suggestions listed on her Netflix account. He had no idea where to begin, because he had no idea what she liked to watch - aside from _Grey’s Anatomy_. The last thing he wanted was to pick something that sounded good to him, but would consequently bore her for the entire duration of the movie. 

“What’d you pick?”

He jumped, not expecting her to return so soon. His eyes went back and forth between her and the screen, until he finally pointed at the movie he landed on before she reappeared. “Oh, uh, how about this?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the middle cushion. “You like romantic comedies?”

He shrugged. “I really don’t have a preference.”

“I’m not judging or anything,” she insisted, sitting down slightly closer to him than she was before, but keeping the bowl as a barrier between them. “I love them. I just wasn’t expecting you to pick that.”

“I'm okay with rom-coms, but I didn’t specifically pick this. It was just what I landed on when you came in the room,” he explained sheepishly. “But since you like this genre, we can watch it.”

She grabbed a handful of popcorn, picking up a single piece with her other hand and popping it into her mouth. “You can keep looking. Find something that you’d like to watch.”

Immediately giving up, he held the remote out for her. “I’m not good at this stuff. You should pick something that you want to watch.”

“No, I want you to pick something. You’re my guest.”

“But you’re the host. This is your...cabin.”

She finally accepted the remote, selecting the movie that he paused his search on. “I have no idea what this movie is about, but I guess we’re watching it. Otherwise we’ll keep going back and forth about who gets to choose the movie.”

“Sounds good to me,” he chuckled, settling back into his corner of the couch.

“Make sure you eat some popcorn,” she said, wagging her finger and feigning sternness.

He smirked. “I will.”

Throughout the duration of the movie, they mostly sat in silence and focused on the screen as opposed to making commentary about what was happening. Every now and then as he reached for a handful of popcorn, his hand would brush against hers, which would send a jolt of electricity throughout his body. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was intentionally trying to initiate contact between them. Nevertheless, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and tried to keep his attention on the plot of the movie instead of on the feelings that were being stirred up inside of him. 

Just as the credits started to roll, Kristoff swore he heard sniffling. Upon glancing in Anna’s direction, he noticed that she was crying. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she laughed softly, reaching up to wipe her eyes with her fingers. “These are happy tears. I’m sorry, I know something like this shouldn’t warrant crying, but I’m a sap and it’s just...I’m really glad they got together in the end.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” he assured her, feeling slightly helpless as he thought back to all of the times that his sisters cried at movies like the one they just watched. “A lot of people cry during movies. The ending was really sweet.”

“It was. I really love watching movies like this, but we’ll have to put a murder mystery documentary or something on next so I don’t cry again.”

“Even if you wanted to watch another rom-com and cry your eyes out, I’d be okay with that,” he said, before quickly adding, “I mean, I’d feel bad that you were crying again, of course. But we can watch whatever you want to watch.”

“Thanks, Kristoff,” Anna smiled. She took a moment to steady her breath before moving the empty bowl to the coffee table. Finally looking over at him, she said, “Not to be the crazy girl who goes and brings up her exes right away, but her ex-fiancé actually reminded me a lot of one of my ex-boyfriends.”

“You’re not crazy. But no offense, her ex-fiancé was kind of an asshole.”

She sighed. “None taken. My ex was an asshole, too. Still is, probably.”

He frowned, a wave of sadness washing over him as he thought about the possibility of someone mistreating her. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Don’t be, it was my own fault anyway. I met him right before I turned eighteen and I ignored all of the red flags because I thought I was _so_ in love with him.”

“That’s really not your fault. You were young.”

“I know,” she nodded. “But it’s easy to blame myself. Everyone tried to warn me about him and I wouldn’t listen.”

“Well, if he was as charming and conniving as the guy in the movie, then you really shouldn’t be blaming yourself. People like that take advantage of others.”

“I was so deep in denial that I was convinced I was going to marry him,” she admitted. “I’m glad the relationship went to shit when it did, because it would’ve been a disaster if I stayed with him and _actually_ ended up marrying him. I still can’t believe that I was so foolish.”

“You’re not foolish. I think it’s natural for us to imagine marrying the people we’re dating,” Kristoff said. Exhaling, he decided to share something with her that he never shared with anyone else before. “If it makes you feel any better, I thought I was going to marry my ex, too”

Anna raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“We were together for a long time. It seemed like it would be the logical thing to do.”

“How long were you together for?”

“Just over four years.”

“Wow,” she gasped. “My longest relationship - which happens to be with the same ex I’ve been talking about - only lasted a year. Why did you guys break up?”

“Life happened,” he explained. “She got a job in a city a few hours away from here and I couldn’t go with her.”

“You didn’t want to try the long distance thing?”

“No,” Kristoff sighed. “Our relationship had kind of fizzled out at that point anyway. I think it ran its course, but we stayed together because we were comfortable and it was convenient.”

“How so?” Anna inquired. “If it’s too personal, you don’t have to tell me, obviously.”

“It’s good to share,” he said firmly, causing a small smile to grace her lips. “We both stopped trying, I think. She was busy with school and I was busy with work, so we stopped making time for each other. I think I held on for so long because I was afraid of being alone.”

“Oh, Kristoff, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. The breakup was mutual and amicable. We fell out of love and we used her new job as an excuse to finally end it.”

“I have to imagine that it was really hard,” she sympathized. “I cried for, like, two weeks after both of my breakups.”

“It was. It felt like she was the first person who saw me for who I am and who loved me despite my flaws.”

“I’m so sorry,” she frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. “Were you friends first?”

“Yeah, we met at school, and we had a lot in common, and we started hanging out all the time. It just seemed like a relationship was the next right step.”

“Naturally. I mean, I was homeschooled so I didn’t get to experience anything like that. I met my first ex at a party and by the end of the night, he was my boyfriend.”

His eyes widened. “Wow, that’s so fast. It took me six months of getting to know her before I even worked up the courage to _consider_ asking her out. It took another month to actually do it.”

“What can I say?” she laughed half-heartedly. “I was young, dumb, and lovesick, and he was in a rush to sleep with me. I’m still surprised he didn’t dump me as soon as he got what he wanted.” 

He huffed, fighting the urge to clench his fists. The more she told him about her ex, the angrier he got, especially now that he knew this guy took advantage of her. “Some people are so gross. I can’t believe he would do that.”

“I know. But on the plus side, I learned a lot. The relationship I had after him was infinitely better. It only lasted for a few months, but it was nice to be with someone who wasn’t a piece of shit. And I’m over it now, anyway.”

“That’s good,” he acknowledged. “My ex was a wonderful person, but as I’ve gotten older I’ve come to realize that there are certain things I want and need in a relationship, and she wasn’t meeting them.”

“Like what?”

“Affection, mostly.” Kristoff cleared his throat, growing flustered at the thought of sharing this side of him with her. “She wasn’t a very affectionate person and...well, I guess I am. We were on different pages in that regard, but it probably didn’t help that we never really talked about it.”

“Aww,” Anna frowned, her shoulders slumping. “What was it that you wanted to do to show her you loved her?”

“I wanted to touch her and be close to her. Not in a sexual way, but just...you know. Cuddling, holding hands, putting my arm around her. She wasn’t into any of that, at all. She liked her personal space.”

“Is physical touch your love language?”

“What’s a ‘love language?’”

“You’ve never heard of the five love languages?” she asked, grabbing her phone and typing in the passcode. “It’s how you like to give and receive love. Here.”

She handed him the phone and he glanced down at the web page she opened for him. He skimmed through the paragraphs in the article, which listed and detailed what she already explained to him. “Uh, I don’t know which one of these I am. They all sound good.”

“Does one of them stick out more than the others?”

“I guess physical touch does,” Kristoff shrugged, before giving the phone back to her.

“I would say physical touch is my number one, closely followed by quality time,” she said, nonchalantly inching closer to him until their limbs were nearly touching. “But it’s good that we have that in common.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. The way we express love is the same way we like to receive it, so it means we’re compatible in that sense because we prefer the same methods,” she explained. “But aside from affection, what are you looking for in a relationship?”

He hesitated for a moment, trying to come up with a sensible answer, especially seeing as it wasn’t a question that he’d ever been asked before. “Honesty and trust are the first things that pop into my head. And commitment, of course.”

“So it’s safe to assume you’re not looking to hookup or date casually?”

“Definitely not into hookups,” Kristoff quickly responded. “And I’m ashamed to admit that I don’t know what ‘dating casually’ is.”

“Don’t be ashamed! I only know what it is because I spend a lot of time on the Internet,” Anna giggled, a faint blush creeping over her features. “Casual dating is when you’re keeping your options open, so to speak. There’s no expectation of monogamy or commitment. It’s very informal and there are no strings attached.”

“Gotcha.”

“The opposite of that would be exclusive dating, which is...exclusive, for lack of a better word. You’re only seeing one person at a time, but it’s not the same as being in a relationship, obviously.”

He scratched his head, a little confused by the terms she was attempting to explain to him. “Wouldn’t dating someone exclusively mean you’re in a relationship? Because you’re already committed to each other?”

“No,” she answered, shaking her head. “A relationship is more or less when it’s ‘official.’ You know, when you put a label on it and you start making long term plans.”

“Jeez, this is a lot more complicated than I remember it being.”

“I know,” she agreed. “But it’s good to be on the same page from the get-go when it comes to what you’re looking for while dating. Do you have a preference?”

“Well, I’m not big on dating. Our date last night was the first one I’ve been on since my breakup a year and a half ago. But I’d completely understand if you wanted to keep your options open, of course.”

“I think I’ve been on enough dates since I’ve been here to know that I don’t want to keep going out with guys I’m not interested in. So, being exclusive sounds perfect to me.”

“Great,” he croaked, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that she was interested in him when there were plenty of guys out there who were better than him in every way imaginable. “Exclusive is great.”

“Good,” she grinned widely. “Tonight could be considered our second date, too.”

“Really? Even though we’re just talking and watching stuff on Netflix?”

“Lots of people would consider that a date. I know I do.”

“I guess that’s why they made up the term ‘Netflix and chill,’ right?”

“No,” Anna laughed exuberantly, throwing her head back. “‘Netflix and chill’ is nothing like the type of date we’re on.”

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow, confused by her reaction. “It’s not?”

In between laughs, she managed to choke out, “It’s a euphemism for hooking up.”

“Oh, god,” he blushed, trying to bite back a laugh of his own but failing epically. “I didn’t know that. I guess I should spend more time online.”

“Don’t,” she insisted. “The Internet will corrupt you and that was a _really_ adorable assumption.”

“It sounds so innocent,” he chuckled. 

“The more you know, right?”

“Yeah. Wow. Um, thanks for schooling me.”

“Anytime.”

“Maybe we should talk about something else now, though, so I can save myself from further embarrassment.”

“Sure,” she agreed with a smile. “Hmm...do you have any pets?”

“I’ve entertained the idea of adopting a dog, but no. I don’t have any pets.”

“Me either, but you should totally get a dog if you want one! My sister promised that we could get a puppy when I go back. I’ve been asking for a dog for years and I think this is her way of making sure I actually come home.”

“Home,” Kristoff echoed, his heart sinking as he glossed over the actual topic of conversation. In the excitement of it all, he’d managed to forget that Anna wasn’t going to be a permanent fixture in Valley. She was merely passing through, and would eventually move on to bigger and better things. “I forgot that you’re not staying here permanently.”

“Well,” Anna sighed, “That’s the trouble. I like it here and I _want_ to stay, but I don’t think I’d ever be able to move here permanently. Not because I don’t want to, but just...logistically, I can’t.”

He nodded slowly, hoping that the disappointment he was feeling wasn’t visible to her. “I see.”

“Does that change the way you feel towards starting something with me?” she asked gently. “I know we literally just talked about this being our second date, and being exclusive, and whatnot, but I would totally understand if you changed your mind. Why would you want to date someone who eventually has to leave, right? Why start something you can’t finish?”

He stared at her, watching as her eyes nervously darted around the room and she drew her lips between her teeth. “I don’t know. You’re the first person I’ve felt this way for in a long time. I want to give us a chance, at least.”

“That’s good,” she breathed, a relieved smile gracing her lips. “I’m glad you’re willing to try something new.”

He nodded. He didn’t have the strength to tell her that if it was anybody else, he probably would’ve been halfway out the door by now. He didn’t have the strength to tell her that he was already so far gone for her, that the mere thought of her leaving was enough to hurt his heart. “But just like you have to leave, I have to stay.”

“Well, the good news is that I mentioned the possibility of staying to my sister when I spoke to her recently. I’d definitely have to go home for a few weeks over the summer, but as long as she’s okay with it, then I could come back for a while.”

“Just out of curiosity, why do you need her approval to stay?”

“She’s busy running the family business without me,” she giggled nervously. “I’m supposed to be helping her with, you know, making big decisions and all that.”

“I understand,” he said, deciding against pressing for more information even though he was immensely curious about what type of business her sister was running. “I’m sure you miss her, too.”

“I do. We’re really close, but I think the distance will help us to strengthen our relationship even more,” Anna said. “Plus, she has a girlfriend, so I feel a bit better knowing that she’s not lonely all the time or anything like that.”

“Are you lonely being here by yourself?’

“A little bit, yeah. I like being independent, but it would be nice to have someone to come home and talk to at the end of the day.” She bit down on her lip, her bright blue eyes nearly boring a hole into him.

“For sure,” Kristoff agreed.

“Do you get to go home and talk to anyone?”

“No. I live alone.”

“So you get it, then.”

He shrugged. “Kind of. I’ve been on my own for so long that I’m just used to the quiet. I’m so boring, I don’t even know what I’d have to talk about everyday.”

“Everything,” she said, without skipping a beat. “How work was, how your friends are, what you want to watch on TV, your hopes and dreams. The possibilities are endless.”

“I guess you’re right. If you’re talking to the right person, then I suppose that stuff doesn’t feel boring.”

“Exactly! But now neither of us will have to be lonely. We may not live together, but we can still hang out here after work and talk about all that stuff.”

“That’d be great,” he smiled shyly. 

“I’m inclined to agree.” She glanced at the television before looking back at him. “What do you think? Should we take a break from talking and find a murder mystery documentary to watch for a bit?”

“Sure.”

Anna finally settled back against the cushions, scrolling through the list of options before they agreed on one. Right as the creepy music enveloped the space, she said, “Um...if you wanted to put your arm around my shoulders, I’d be okay with that.”

“You would?”

“Yes,” she nodded, before adding, “Only if you want to, though.”

“I do.” He moved his hand from where it rested in his lap and wrapped his arm around her, like she requested. She willingly slid even closer to him, closing the small amount of distance that had been left between them.

Kristoff tried his best to concentrate on the show they were watching, but it was difficult to focus when he really wanted to scream his head off with joy. Though the road closure had initially caused him to feel a bit irritated and he worried that he would be inconveniencing Anna, he never imagined that his night would end up like this. It was official; he and Anna were dating, she wasn’t interested in seeing anyone else, she wanted to stay in Valley, _and_ she wanted to be physically close to him. At this point, he was nearly certain that someone, somewhere decided his pathetic life deserved a blissful intervention. Though he wanted to replay each and every second of their night together in his mind, his eyelids began to grow heavy and he decided to close them for just a moment. 

The next time he opened them, groggy and bleary-eyed, his breath nearly halted at the sight before him. 

Anna was curled up against him, sleeping soundly and lightly snoring. Her head was resting in the crevice between his arm and his chest, her hand was thrown across his abdomen, and her knees were drawn upwards, resting by his thigh. One of his hands was resting on her knee and the other was practically groping her ass. Immediately upon realizing that he was invading her personal space, he pulled his hand away and curled his fingers inwards, as if the appendage risked being burned from the contact. He was grateful that she was none the wiser to his wandering hands, despite the fact that it landed there when he was unconscious. 

A glance at his phone revealed that it was past four in the morning, so Kristoff inferred that they had been sleeping like this for a while. A lump formed in his throat at the prospect of staying exactly where he was. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and fall back to sleep, cradling Anna in the crook of his arm. But he imagined that such a thing wasn’t feasible - she may have been the one to initiate the cuddling earlier that evening, but he feared that she wouldn’t appreciate staying like this for an entire night. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable, especially considering that falling asleep in this position had been unintentional.

Slowly, he tried to ease his way out from under her. To his dismay, she stirred, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. “What are you doing?”

“Getting up so I can carry you to your bed.”

“No,” she mumbled, nuzzling her cheek into his chest and tightening her grip on him. “Stay like this. You’re keeping me warm.”

“You’ll feel a lot better when you’re in your bed, underneath the covers.”

She sleepily shook her head, her eyes fluttering closed again. “You’re better than my bed. You’re a human furnace.”

“Anna, you have to go to your bed. I don’t want you to be mad when you wake up in a few hours.”

“I’ll only be mad if you move again.”

“Okay,” he relented.

She murmured something incomprehensible and a few moments later, she relaxed against him as her breathing steadied. 

Kristoff couldn’t help but smile at her. This was the closest he’d ever been to her, and he found himself dazed by her beauty. He desperately wanted to memorize and familiarize himself with each and every one of her features; the slope of her button nose, the fullness of her rosy cheeks, the shape of her lips - which she was currently pouting. He admired the dusting of freckles that covers her nose and cheeks, and stood out against her fair skin. As his eyes continued to wander, he noticed that she also had a sprinkling of freckles across the tops of her shoulders, suddenly entertaining the idea of kissing each of them one by one.

Sighing contentedly, he sank deeper into the soft cushions and placed his free hand on the small of her back, desperate to hold her close and hoping it wouldn’t wander lower than that, like it had before. He decided it would be best to try and stay awake for as long as he could, just in case she woke up and changed her mind about their sleeping arrangement. So, he flooded his mind with thoughts of emotion rom-coms, grisly murder documentaries, and important conversations with the very special person who happened to be curled up against him.

He barely lasted ten minutes before unconsciousness washed over him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the intricacies of modern dating. 
> 
> Many of you guessed that the mystery caller at the end of the last chapter would be Hans - I hope you were pleasantly surprised to find out it wasn’t him! Aside from being mentioned from time to time (like in this chapter), I don’t think Hans has a place in this story. I didn’t intend to make you guys nervous but if I did, I apologize! I hope that Kristoff being the mystery caller and all of the relationship talk/cuddles made up for it :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! I hope you all had a wonderful week!!! This chapter gave me a lot of grief, but I was able to finish it in the nick of time XD I really hope that it makes sense and doesn't feel super filler-y. Also, I'd like to take the opportunity once again to thank you all for the incredible feedback you guys have been showering me in - every week, I'm blown away by all of the kindness you show me. Thank you!!!!! <3333 I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!

When Anna’s eyes fluttered open the following morning, she was immediately surprised by how well rested she felt. Glancing down at her phone, she was slightly taken back when she discovered that it was nearly seven in the morning. On a normal Saturday, she’d sleep in, but her sleeping arrangement for this particular night happened to be an outlier compared to every other weekend morning in Valley.

Smiling, she looked up at Kristoff, who was still sound asleep. His head was precariously dangling over hers, his neck craned at an awkward angle. Lowering her gaze slightly, she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took; the air that was being expelled from his lungs was tickling the top of her head and she fought the urge to giggle.

If she could, she would stay like this forever. 

Snuggling closer to him, her mind was flooded with thoughts of how warm and strong his body felt when it was pressed up against hers. His gentle touch made her feel safe, and secure, and even loved. And his smell was downright intoxicating - she wanted to bury her nose in his shirt and breathe in every last drop of him. Everything about him was so inviting, and comforting, and god, she wanted him to be hers so badly.

Anna wished that falling asleep in his arms had been a complete accident; that in their reverie, they inadvertently dozed off at the same time and contentedly stayed that way the entire night, none the wiser to their serendipitous behavior. In reality, she noticed that he fell asleep a few minutes into the documentary they were watching, and selfishly decided that cuddling up would be a great alternative to peeling herself away from him and sleeping in her own bed. Maybe she was a terrible person for intentionally invading his space, but she was already _so_ comfortable where she was and she didn’t want to risk waking him if she moved.

 _Yeah_ , she thought to herself with a frown as she stared up at his sleeping form, _I am a terrible person_. 

Kristoff had specifically requested that they take things slow, and just a day later, they were sleeping together. Sure, they weren’t _sleeping together_ -sleeping together, but she was pretty sure that “taking it slow” and “sleeping in someone’s arms on day two of dating them” didn’t quite go together. 

She allowed herself another minute of gratification before devising to grant him some personal space and get herself ready for the day. With a sigh, Anna slowly removed his arm from where it rested around her and gently placed it on his lap without managing to wake him up. She snuck away, eager to change out of her pajamas and freshen herself up before he woke up, certain that her hair would be tangled from the messy bun she threw it up in the previous night. 

She walked into her bedroom, immediately grateful that they spent the night on the couch as opposed to in her bed. Her room looked as if a tornado had recently passed through it. Between the ever-growing pile of dirty laundry that didn’t make it to the hamper and her unmade bed, the room was a bit of an eyesore in its current state. Seeing the pile of laundry reminded her that she started a load the previous night, which would now be undoubtedly smelly from sitting damp in the washing machine overnight. With a sigh, she made a mental note to re-wash that load and start a second once the first was finished. 

She’d also have to get into the habit of making her bed on a daily basis and picking up after herself more frequently. It was easy for Anna to be a little lazy in her solitude, but now that Kristoff would hopefully be coming to visit more frequently, she knew that she had to get her act together. The last thing she needed was to find herself in the middle of a passionate moment with him only for him to catch sight of her messy bedroom and cut things short. 

She grabbed a set of clean clothes from her drawers, and as she headed to the bathroom, she noticed that Kristoff was still asleep. With a small smile, she closed the door behind her and started her morning routine.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror and biting down on her lip upon finishing, Anna thought back to a specific part of her conversation with Kristoff from the previous night. It was apparent that he was starting to grow curious about her home life and the reason why she _had_ to return to Arendelle. She knew that sooner or later, she’d have to tell him who she was; keeping it a secret from him for the duration of their relationship certainly wasn’t ideal, and frankly, it was deceptive to hide it from him at all.

Unfortunately, telling Kristoff that she was a Princess wasn’t a topic of conversation that Anna could easily imagine broaching. It wasn’t something she ever had to do before. Her identity wasn’t hidden from either of her previous boyfriends; they both had titles of their own and her relationships with them were always under the watchful eye of security guards and the public.

But life in Valley was different. She was a private citizen who could do as she pleased with minimal repercussions. There was no paparazzi, or eagle-eyed security teams, or special treatment of any sort. The only person who was aware of her status was Bonnie, who’d been forced to sign a non-disclosure agreement when Anna first started to work at the resort. 

Anna knew that she had to tell Kristoff before they moved forward with their relationship, but the problem was that she didn’t quite know how. It wasn’t like she could walk up to him, say “Hey, by the way, I’m a Princess,” and leave it at that. She knew that whatever she planned on saying to him had to be meaningful; it had to come at the right time and in the right place, and it had to happen _before_ they began a physical relationship.

But _when_ was the right time and _where_ was the right place?

Imagining Kristoff’s reaction was a bit of a thorn in her side - she had no idea how he’d take news like that. She imagined that he’d be confused, at the very least, and would probably have a lot of questions. The more pressing issue was his emotional reaction to the news. Would he be immediately okay with it? Or would he be mad that she kept it a secret from him for so long? 

Another complication was the possibility of her safety being compromised. She trusted Kristoff with her life - which was probably foolish, considering they’d only known each other for less than a month - and he certainly wasn’t the type to run around and blab her secret to the residents of Valley. But if telling him who she really was somehow jeopardized her safety, she’d be forced to return home to Arendelle without any recourse and their relationship would probably be over as quickly as it started.

With a groan, she turned the faucet on and splashed cold water over her face. She almost wished their meeting had occurred under different circumstances; that she met him at home in Arendelle and therefore never would’ve had to reveal such a harrowing secret about herself, or that she was just a regular girl who happened to move to a tiny town in the middle of nowhere and meet the man of her dreams. But that wasn’t her reality; her reality was much more complicated.

Anna patted her face dry with a towel, shoving the thought to the back of her mind; she didn’t have to tell him _today_ , but without a doubt, she had to tell him soon. They were still a long ways off from starting a physical relationship - much to her chagrin - and therefore, she had time to prepare for the ideal moment to share the truth. She turned out the light on her way out and took a seat in her corner of the couch, messing around on her phone until Kristoff woke up a few moments later.

She smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he muttered back, stretching out his arms and rolling his neck. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you,” she answered. “And yourself?”

“Can’t complain.” He reached a hand up to his neck, and she observed as he grimaced while gently massaging the area.

“Does your neck hurt?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

“Sorry, that’s probably my fault,” she cringed, biting down on her lip. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be hurting if you’d actually slept horizontally like a normal person. Do you want a hot compress or some pain medicine?”

“Nah, I’ll be alright,” he assured her. “And it’s not your fault.”

“It is my fault. You had nowhere to lay your head because I was practically on top of you. I’m sorry about that, by the way. We agreed to go slow and...well, that was the opposite of going slow. Next time I’m invading your personal space, you can just push me away or something.”

“There’s no need to be sorry. All we did was sleep and I wasn’t uncomfortable or anything,” Kristoff insisted. “I was more worried about you, actually. I tried to move you to your bed, but you were pretty insistent that you would be mad at me if I moved you.”

“I was?”

“You told me that I was better than your bed because I was keeping you warm.”

“Oh god,” Anna blushed, burying her face in her hands. “I am _so_ sorry. That’s mortifying.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he chuckled. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Did I...say anything else while I was half-asleep? I’ve been told that I have a bad habit of blabbing about the most embarrassing stuff when I’m unconscious.”

“You called me a ‘human furnace,’ but that was basically the extent of our entire conversation.”

She heaved a relieved sigh. “Thank god.”

“You snored a bit, too, but it was really adorable.”

“No one has ever described my snoring as ‘adorable.’ I know that I’ve been compared to a freight train before. And I’m pretty sure my sister used to put a pillow over my face to muffle the sound when we were younger.”

“It really wasn’t bad at all. I think your sister was exaggerating.”

“Maybe it wasn’t as bad because I was sleeping upright,” Anna suggested. “I’m sure it’s much worse when I’m actually laying down.”

“Maybe,” Kristoff shrugged. There was an awkward beat of silence before he added, “Well, I should probably get going.”

“You don’t want to stay for breakfast?”

“No, that’s okay. I don’t want to impose on you for any longer than I already have.”

“Impose schmimpose,” she scoffed. “You’re not imposing at all. I’ll actually be a little insulted if you don’t stay.”

He smiled wearily. “If you’re sure.”

“Of course I’m sure! Don’t be silly.” She stood up and he quickly followed suit, trailing behind her as she walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the cabinet closest to the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out a box of hot chocolate packets before looking over at him. “I’m afraid that I don’t have any coffee for you. Is hot chocolate okay?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you.”

Anna shuffled around the kitchen, gathering all of the items she would need to make and serve the hot chocolate; a set of mis-matched mugs from one of the cabinets, the milk from the refrigerator, and finally, the saucepan, which she set on the stove. All the while, Kristoff watched her from the space between the kitchen and the living room. “You can sit down, you know.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Unless you have a secret tip for making milk boil faster, no,” she laughed. “Just sit down and relax.”

He followed her instructions, taking a seat at the table and perching his cheek in the palm of his hand. “So, what do you normally do on Saturdays?”

“Well, for starters, I normally sleep in _much_ later than this. I’m definitely not an early riser if I can help it.”

“Really?” Kristoff inquired. 

“Oh yeah,” Anna nodded. “I sleep in until at least ten, easily.”

“It’s funny, I actually slept in later than usual today.”

She looked back at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. “How early do you normally wake up? Because it’s just past seven-thirty and this is pretty early in my opinion.”

“I’m usually up by six. Six-thirty the latest.”

“Jesus,” she muttered. “How do you do it?”

He shrugged. “I’m just used to it.”

“I don’t even wake up that early on weekdays. I suppose I’m more of a night owl, though, so that’s probably why.”

“I’m an early bird. Go to bed early, wake up early.”

“That’s something we’ll probably have to compromise on in the future,” Anna mused, before growing flustered and tearing her eyes away from him. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be making assumptions about future sleeping arrangements.”

Kristoff coughed. “It’s cool.”

Not daring to look back at him, she asked, “What else do you normally do on Saturdays? Or weekends in general?”

“I’m pretty boring. I ski a lot. I do work around the house and catch up on whatever chores I have to do. I unintentionally fall asleep on the couch while the news is on.”

She hummed amusedly, stirring the hot milk. “I’m also pretty boring. I just watch lots and lots of television.”

“We’re like two peas in a pod,” he joked.

“Maybe when the weekend events are over, we can do un-boring things on weekends together.”

“Sure,” he agreed. “I’d like that a lot.”

She smiled. “Me too. And we’ll be back to our normal work schedule then, too, so we’ll have our evenings free instead of a gap in the middle of the day.” 

“When’s our last day of events, again?”

“Christmas Eve,” she answered, pouring the boiling liquid into the two mugs she set on the counter. “So our first normal day back is December twenty-eighth. It’s a short week, too. We have off for New Years Eve and New Years Day.”

“Wow, two long weekends in a row. That’s exciting.” 

“I know.” She carefully cradled the steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she walked over to the table and set it down in front of him. “Are pancakes okay for breakfast?”

“Anna, you really don’t have to make me anything else. This is more than enough.” He motioned to the mug. 

“I want to! You’re my first guest ever and I really want to make you something.”

He smiled at her revelation, nodding slightly. “Pancakes would be perfect.”

“Great, because that’s one of the few things I’m capable of making,” she mentioned nonchalantly as she stalked away from him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s so easy. You buy a box of mix, you add a little water, mix it up, and then you drop it in the pan. Flip it once and boom, you have a pancake.”

“So you’re a ‘just add water’ type of girl?” he smirked.

“I’m actually an ‘I’m so terrible at cooking, I can mess up cereal’ type of girl,” she blushed, biting down on her lip.

“No judgment here,” Kristoff said quickly, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry if I made it seem like I was judging you. I’m not, I swear.”

“No, it’s alright. It’s just that I’m a complete disaster in the kitchen and most of my attempts at cooking have turned out stupendously bad, so I stick to the easy stuff.”

“I never would’ve guessed that. You seem like the type of person who’d be good at everything.”

Anna leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. “I appreciate the compliment, but let me assure you, I am not good at everything. And cooking is most definitely one of the many things I’m bad at.”

“What do you do about your meals?”

“I can handle the basics,” Anna explained. “I can make plain pasta, and sandwiches, and stuff like that. But when it comes to meats, and vegetables, and sauces, I’m terrible. You wouldn’t believe how many times I undercooked something and put it back in for a few minutes, only for it to come out overcooked or burnt. I rely on takeout a lot, too.”

“The most important thing is that you’re eating.”

“How about you? Are you a good cook?”

“I’m partial to my own cooking, yes. But I’m the only one that eats it, so I have no idea if it’s actually any good or not,” he answered.

“You seem much more competent than I am. At least the food you make is edible.”

“I’d love to have you over for dinner sometime. I can whip something up and you can tell me if my cooking sucks or not.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Anna simpered, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Shall I bring a notepad so I can formally critique your skills?”

“If you want,” Kristoff chuckled. “I’m definitely not a master chef, so don’t come with super high expectations.”

“Well, now I’m fully expecting you to wear an apron and a chef’s hat.”

“If you’re not careful, you’re going to be promoted from food critic to sous-chef,” he teased. “I’ll make you chop the onions.”

“I’m starting to think you like it when I cry,” she shot back smugly. “Picking a sappy rom-com for us to watch and forcing me to chop onions, tsk tsk.”

“Technically, you’re the one who pressed play on that movie,” he pointed out. “But in all seriousness, I’m not going to make you cook. The point of you coming over is so I can cook _for_ you.”

“They always say ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,’ but I think the same can be said for women. I’m very excited to try your cooking, and maybe someday, you can teach me some kitchen skills.” She dropped her arms to her sides and stood up straight. “I should probably get started on the pancakes.”

“I should probably stop distracting you.”

“You’re not distracting me. I just prefer talking to you over doing anything else.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of a distraction,” Kristoff laughed.

“Stop using logic on me,” she retorted, playfully rolling her eyes at him.

They both managed to quiet down as Anna collected a mixing bowl from one of the cabinets and the boxed pancake mix from another. The bowl - which was made of ceramic - was heavy in her arms as she attempted to whisk the powder and water together, jutting her tongue out and furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.

“Do you need some help?” he offered.

“No, I’ve got it. The bowl’s just a little heavy, that’s all.”

Kristoff pushed his chair back, the wooden legs scraping across the floor before he stood up. “Let me help you.”

“I can do it,” Anna insisted, and as she went to wave him off with her whisking hand, the bowl slipped out of her grasp and fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces and splattering batter everywhere. She exhaled exasperatedly. “Fuck.”

“Don’t move,” he instructed. “You’re barefoot and you’ll hurt yourself. Where do you keep your broom?”

“In the laundry closet.”

“Alright, just...stay where you are for now.”

As soon as he left the room, she buried her face in her hands. _Why do I always have to mess everything up?_ she thought, suppressing the overwhelming urge to scream. She could have just admitted defeat and accepted his help when he offered it, but now. She just had to go and try to prove herself, and now look where she was - standing in the middle of a pile of broken ceramic and pancake batter. 

Kristoff returned a moment later, carrying the broom in one hand and a pair of her flats in the other. “I didn’t know which shoes to bring, so I just grabbed a pair that looked like they would be easy to slip on.”

“Thanks,” Anna said sheepishly. He handed her one shoe, and she slipped it on, bracing herself against the counter so she could keep her other foot firmly planted on the floor. When both shoes were on, she safely stepped away from the broken shards.

They both set off to work, collecting and dumping the large chunks of ceramic into the garbage pail before sweeping up the smaller shards and wiping up the remnants of the sticky batter.

“I’m so sorry, Kristoff,” she announced once they were finished.

“What are you sorry for?”

She weakly motioned to the floor. “Everything.”

“It was an accident. It’s not a big deal, at all.”

“I know, but it was my first time using that bowl and I never used it before because it was too heavy. I should’ve known better.”

“Anna, it’s fine,” he insisted with a smile. “The bowl slipped out of your hands. It happens.”

Still feeling ashamed, she cast her gaze downward and stared at her feet. “Yeah, well it happens frequently to clumsy fuck-ups like me.”

“Hey,” he said defensively. “Don’t call yourself that. You know it’s not true.”

She scoffed. “Remember before when we were talking about the things that I was good at? This is _exactly_ what I’m good at - making messes and ruining things. I ruined our breakfast, I ruined your life, I ruined -”

“Excuse me?” Kristoff interrupted, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you under the impression that you ruined my life?”

“You know…” Anna trailed off, digging the toe of her shoe into the floor as a profuse blush spread over her face. 

“I’m afraid that I don’t. But I’d really like to know why you think you ruined my life.”

She sighed, closing her eyes as she revealed, “Because I told Bonnie that you found the new venue and she forced you to leave your job and come work with me.”

His shoulders slumped. “That still bothers you?”

“A little.”

“Please don’t let it bother you, because I can say with absolute certainty that you did not ruin my life. I know I made it seem like you did at first, and I’m _truly_ sorry about that,” he frowned. “But I don’t think I’d be standing in your kitchen right now if you ruined my life. And if you hadn’t said anything to Bonnie that day, then we never would’ve gotten to know each other and I _definitely_ wouldn’t be standing here.”

“That’s a good point,” she muttered, peeking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Look, I know there’s no excusing how bad my behavior was when we first met,” Kristoff sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But my first impression of you - before the whole Bonnie thing - was that you were pretty, and sweet, and _way_ out of my league. If someone would’ve told me then that I’d be here with you now, I would’ve looked at them like they had eight heads.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed. “And yeah, I was angry at first. But that anger quickly turned into jealousy when I heard your blind date went well. I was pretty relieved when you told me it didn’t work out even though I never thought I’d have a chance with you.”

“Oh,” she blinked, completely dumbfounded by his admission. She had no idea that he liked her the entire time they knew each other, or that he was envious over her date with Darren. “That’s good to know.”

“Embarrassing as hell is more like it.”

Anna wondered if this would be the appropriate time and place to tell him that she was a Princess; maybe if they continued to share with each other, the words would tumble out of her mouth naturally and with no provocation. “Um, while we’re divulging all of our secrets…”

“Yeah?”

“Remember that day on the mountain? When I slipped and you caught me?”

“Of course. How could I forget that?”

“That was when I started to develop feelings for you,” she confessed. “I thought you were attractive from day one, but that kind of settled it for me. And the only reason I asked Holly to set me up on another blind date was so I could try to get over you.”

“Huh,” Kristoff remarked, sucking in his lips.

“In hindsight, I probably should’ve just talked to you instead,” she said sheepishly, rubbing her upper arm with her hand. “But I was worried that if I asked you out, you would reject me and it would make things really awkward at work.”

“That’s fair,” he nodded. “I didn’t ever plan on telling you I had feelings for you. Even though I was absolutely dreading the blind date the Holly coerced me into going on, the one positive was that if the date went well, it meant I’d never have to confront my seemingly unreciprocated feelings for you.”

Anna giggled nervously. “I guess we’re both kind of dumb, then. We could’ve saved ourselves a lot of grief if we just talked.”

“Yeah, you could say that again.”

“I’m really glad everything worked out, though. Who knows what would’ve happened if Holly hadn’t interfered?”

“For all of her faults, I’m...appreciative that she meddled. Even though she still irritates the shit out of me.”

She didn’t answer him for a long time, but in those few moments of silence, she noticed that only a few inches of space separated them. Throughout their conversation, they must’ve unknowingly managed to move closer and closer to each other. Anna stared up at his face; she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she contemplated sharing her biggest secret of all. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Kristoff spoke up.

“What do you think? Should we try again with the pancakes or should we save ourselves the trouble and just go grab breakfast from McDonald’s instead?”

“I think McDonald’s sounds like a great idea,” Anna smiled nervously, realizing that the opportunity was lost. “I can’t possibly ruin food that’s prepared by someone else.”

“Alright,” Kristoff grinned back. “But no more talking about you ruining things. You haven’t ruined anything at all.”

“Deal.” They finished up the remainder of their hot chocolate, set the mugs in the sink, and just a few minutes later, they were sitting in his truck driving to the fast food establishment. En route, Anna commented, “I’ve never had McDonald’s before.” 

“It’s definitely not the healthiest food, but it tastes damn good,” he laughed. “Do you want to eat there or bring it back and eat it at your place?”

“Whatever you want.” 

“We’ll bring it back, then. It’s not too far away and it’ll be much more private at your cabin.”

“Good idea.”

“We should probably skip the driveway and just go inside to order so you can get a good look at the menu,” Kristoff added.

“What type of food do they have?”

“For breakfast, they have different types of egg sandwiches, hash browns, pancakes. Stuff like that. If you go for lunch or dinner, then they have burgers, fish and chicken sandwiches, chicken nuggets, and french fries,” he explained. “Regular old fast food, you know?”

“Yup,” she lied. To her recollection, she’d never eaten at a “fast food” restaurant, but she also didn’t want to come off as a complete weirdo by admitting that. The food they served sounded believable to her, and she imagined that most fast food restaurants carried the same types of food, anyway.

Soon after, they were standing in line at the crowded establishment, and Anna was squinting up at the brightly lit menu board, trying to decide what she wanted to order.

“Why do they call their pancakes ‘hotcakes?’” Anna asked in a hushed tone, leaning towards Kristoff. “Are they different from pancakes? They look _just_ like pancakes.”

“I have no idea,” Kristoff shrugged. “I don’t think there’s a difference between the two. I think pancakes are just one of those foods that go by a hundred different names. Some people call them ‘flapjacks.’”

She scrunched her nose. “Flapjacks? That’s a weird name.”

“I know,” he chuckled. 

The line moved quickly enough, and shortly after, it was their turn to order. Anna dug through her purse for her wallet as the cashier read their order back to them and gave them their total, but as she moved to hand the cash to the employee, Kristoff held his arm out and blocked her from paying. 

“This one’s on me,” he insisted, handing the money to the cashier. 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind paying for my half.”

“We went Dutch last time,” he reminded her. “I want to treat you this time.”

“Fine, but I’m paying next time,” she stated firmly, sticking her wallet back into her purse and zipping it up. “No ifs, ands, or buts.”

Kristoff didn’t answer, as his attention was directed at the cashier who was handing him back his change and the receipt. They stepped to the side and waited until their order number was called before heading back to the truck. It was an uneventful ride back to Anna’s cabin, and they enjoyed a peaceful but talkative breakfast at her kitchen table.

“So, how was your first experience with McDonald’s?” he inquired as they cleaned up.

“I wasn’t sure what to expect, but the food was pretty good,” she nodded. 

“It’s a nice treat to have every once in a while.”

"Yeah," she agreed. “So...now what?”

“Uh, what time is it?” Kristoff asked, patting his pockets. She glanced back at the clock on the stove, but before she could answer his question, he added, “I think I forgot my phone in the truck. I’m gonna go grab it.”

Anna followed him outside, not bothering to put her coat on. As she watched him approach his truck, she impulsively kneeled down and packed a snowball between her bare hands. Trying her best to aim at his arm, she threw it in his direction but it collided with his truck instead.

Kristoff jumped at the sound of the snow hitting the metal and turned around to face her with a mischievous smile. “Seriously?”

Anna immediately threw her hands behind her back. “What?”

He cocked a suspicious eyebrow, squinting one eye at her. “You didn’t see that?”

“I didn’t see anything.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“What are you implying?”

“That you tried to throw a snowball at me and missed.”

She rocked back on her heels, trying her hardest to avoid smiling at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You may have horrible aim,” he remarked, bending down and scooping up a small pile of snow in his hands. “But I don’t.”

Seconds later, a snowball was hurtling in her direction. Though she tried her hardest to dodge it, the object still managed to slam into her arm and explode into smaller chunks. Another one hit her leg before she could even attempt to gather more snow in her hands. “You’re not playing very fairly!” she laughed.

“Who said anything about playing fair? You wanted to play dirty, I’m playing dirty right back.”

Kristoff was simply too fast for her, and she couldn’t keep up with the sheer number of snowballs that were being launched in her direction. There weren’t very many places to hide outside, either, so she devised a plan to fake an injury and gain his sympathy. When the next hit collided with her torso, she doubled over. “Ow!”

It worked like a charm; he rushed to her side, placing a gentle hand on her back. “Are you okay, Anna? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m okay,” she answered weakly, standing up straight before smashing the snowball she was discreetly hiding in her hands into his face. “Ha! Got you!”

Kristoff wiped the snow off of himself, his lips quirking enigmatically as he playfully grabbed hold of her shoulders and tossed her into the large pile of snow that covered the land in front of her cabin. As she fell into the soft powder, she let out a delighted squeal and landed with a _poof_. Seconds later, Kristoff unwittingly landed on top of her, his arms sprawled out so they wouldn’t collide with her face.

They laid like this for a moment or two in silence, the only sounds enveloping the small space were their shallow and uneven breaths. Anna’s hands were pinned at her sides, compressed between the thick layer of snow that surrounded them. She wished she had control over her hands, so she could reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes and then caress his cheek. Still, she stared into his soft brown eyes, biting back a smile before whispering, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he breathed back, shifting above her and intently staring at her face. For just a second, she allowed herself to believe that he would kiss her. That he would tenderly brush his lips over hers, stealing her breath away and sending a flood of warmth through her body, effectively melting her into an unforgiving puddle beneath him. Instead, he grew flustered and tore his eyes away from hers. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Kristoff pushed himself off of her and stood up before extending his hand out to her. She stared at it for a moment, contemplating what had just happened before finally accepting it and being swiftly pulled to her feet. Her face burned with disappointment, which she hoped he wouldn’t notice. She swallowed thickly before uttering, “Thanks.”

“I swear, that was an accident. I lost my balance and I tried to fall _away_ from you, but it didn’t work out very well.”

“It’s okay,” Anna insisted quickly, glancing down at the cement. “No harm, no foul, right?”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Huh? No, I’m great.” She blinked erratically as her mind wandered back to the sensation of Kristoff being on top of her; they’d never been that close before and for the tiniest fraction of a moment, she allowed herself to hope that he would take advantage of the compromising position they were in and make all of this real. That moment never came, though, and she was foolish to believe what was happening between them wasn’t “real” as a result of it; it was more than real, even without a kiss. _Slowly_ , she reminded herself, _We’re supposed to be taking this slowly_. 

Her attempts to convince herself that she was okay with not being kissed were in vain and they stood there for an indeterminate amount of time, cloaked in an awkward silence. 

“I should probably go now,” Kristoff said finally. 

“You can stay,” Anna offered. “We can continue our snowball fight, or build a snowman, or anything, really.”

“You’re not wearing gloves, or a coat, or boots. You’re going to freeze if you stay out here like this.”

“That’s okay. I can go put all that stuff on right now.” She motioned back to the cabin.

“Another time,” he insisted, firmly but gently. “I should really go home and change out of these clothes before the event tonight.”

She nodded quickly, abruptly aware that she was trying to prolong his stay for her own selfish reasons. “Yeah, okay.”

He offered her a lopsided smile. “Thanks for letting me stay over last night. I had a really nice time.”

“Me too,” she grinned back, reaching out to take his hands in her own. She watched as he glanced down at them and flushed before slowly meeting her gaze once more. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“Definitely.”

Another moment of silence elapsed as they stared at each other, and she contemplated taking matters into her own hands and closing the distance between them. Before she could make a decision, Kristoff pulled his hands away and shoved them in his pockets. She tried to ignore the aching feeling in the pit of her stomach from the sudden loss of contact between them. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Kristoff murmured, taking a step back.

“Okay. See you then.”

Anna watched as Kristoff stalked toward his truck, climbed into the drivers side, and waved at her after he completed his u-turn. When he finally turned the corner at the end of the street, she wrapped her arms around herself and retreated back inside.

She flopped backwards onto the couch with a groan, knowing that she had absolutely no reason to be upset. They had such a wonderful night together and a lovely morning, too, and she was spoiling it with her unreasonable expectations. Patience was a virtue that she’d yet to master, apparently. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” she muttered to herself with a pout. 

There were two things that Anna was certain she would have to do sometime in the near future. The first was to tell Kristoff that she was a Princess; it was non-negotiable, and the truth had to come out as soon as she could muster up the courage to do so. The second was that she had to learn to be okay with taking things with Kristoff one step at a time - there was no reason to rush, and they had plenty of time to figure everything out. They’d already made plenty of strides in a short amount of time, too. A hug after their first date, cuddling on her couch overnight during their second, and holding hands in front of her cabin just a few minutes ago. Progress was progress, and she was thrilled that they made it that far so quickly despite being disappointed over the lack of a kiss.

Honesty and self-discipline had to be on the forefront of her mind until her goals were accomplished, whether she liked it or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! Happy March!!! I can’t believe it’s already March again. This chapter is a little shorter than the last two, but I struggled greatly with it and barely finished it in time to post it today. I’m hoping that this was a one time thing, but it’s March...if I’m going to struggle, of course it’s going to be during this month XD I genuinely have no idea if this chapter makes any semblance of sense, but I really hope it does. And thank you all for the lovely feedback you left me on the last chapter!!!! It’s still so hard for me to wrap my head around the amount of love you guys have been showing me!!!! <3333
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!

To say that Kristoff was confused was an understatement. He felt as if he owed Anna some type of an apology, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on _why_ he owed her an apology. 

Her entire demeanor shifted after their romp in the snow and it was only exacerbated when he announced that he should leave. He couldn’t help but wonder if he upset her in some way. It wasn’t like he really _wanted_ to leave - if he could help it, he would never leave her side. But the reality of the situation was that they had work that evening, and it was best for both of them to take the time they needed to get ready without rushing. He wanted to go home, change out of his wet, day-old clothes, and shower before turning up at the event. But he’d be lying to himself if that was the only reason why he left when he did.

If he hadn’t fallen on top of her and sullied their good time, he definitely would’ve stayed longer than he did. 

Initially, their indecorous position certainly didn’t seem to bother Anna as much as it had bothered him. Admittedly, he panicked at the sight of her looking up at him with admiration. There were too many thoughts rushing through his head as he laid on top of her - thoughts that wouldn’t be acted upon for a long time, if at all, and he knew instantly that he had to remove himself from their compromising position. He’d envisioned scenarios exactly like that one when they were separated from one another another, but never in her presence. It was one thing for his mind to wander when he was in the privacy of his own house, but it was another thing entirely to have those thoughts creep into his head while he was _literally_ laying on top of her. 

It wasn’t until they were both back on their feet that her attitude shifted, and there was a part of him that couldn’t help but wonder if she felt the same way. If she felt the same yearning feeling that he felt. If she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. 

Kristoff pushed the thought to the back of his mind with a sigh. It was embarrassing enough that he lost his balance in the first place, and it was even worse that his mind went straight to the gutter. He needed to exercise as much restraint as he possibly could and he’d certainly have to be a little more conscious of his actions as they started to spend more and more time together. Allowing Anna to be the one to initiate any and all physical contact would certainly help, but not allowing his hands to linger had to be on the forefront of his mind at all times. 

Despite the fact that he apologized for his folly immediately after it happened, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss with Anna. He had to have messed up at some point in those few seconds and he was determined to make it up to her in a way that was both sincere and not outwardly obvious. He didn’t want to bring their situation up again, and an indirect apology seemed to be the best way to do that.

On his way to work that evening, he stopped at the grocery store and grabbed the one thing he knew she would like - a box of chocolate. It was a multi-purpose gift, in a way. It served as both an apology for whatever he had done wrong, and as a comfort gift for having to deal with her period. It was a gift he would’ve happily picked up the previous night if she had asked him to - if the road hadn’t been closed, that is.

Soon enough, he was standing in the hallway outside the office, waiting for Anna to arrive. He kept his eyes on the elevator and the box of chocolates behind his back, intent on surprising her. A few moments later, she emerged from the elevator and approached him. 

“Hiya,” she said, flashing a dazzling smile at him; the type of smile that was capable of making his brain short-circuit and his knees turn to jelly. 

“Hey,” he breathed back, trying his best to keep the box hidden behind his back. Thankfully, she seemed to be none the wiser to the object he was holding in his hands as she moved to unlock the door to the office.

“How was the rest of your day?”

“Not bad. How was yours?”

“It was good.” 

She pushed open the door and motioned for him to step inside. He shook his head, wanting to keep the chocolates a surprise until they were cloaked in the privacy of the office. “Ladies’ first.”

“Oh, thank you.”

When the door was safely closed behind them, he followed her to the coat rack and observed as she slid her arms out of her coat before holding the box out to her. “Um, I got this for you. I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I just got the assorted box.”

“What’s this for?” she asked as she took the box in her hands, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks.

“I just...thought it might make you feel better.” _Also, because I’m sure I upset you somehow and even though I don’t know what I did, I’m really sorry about it_ , he added to himself.

“You,” Anna started, before rising on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Are a sweetheart. Thank you for thinking of me.”

Kristoff chuckled nervously as his face flushed, resisting the urge to touch the spot on his cheek that her lips had just grazed. “Oh, um, it was nothing. You don’t have to thank me.”

“Of course I do! You didn’t have to get me anything at all.”

“I wanted to,” he insisted. “Like I said, I thought it might make you feel better.”

“You just made my whole night. If we didn’t have to go downstairs, I’d crack it open right now. I wish we could just spend the whole night relaxing and pigging out on these.”

“It’s okay, they’re for you anyway. I didn’t buy them so you’d share them with me.”

“But I love to share! Maybe when we get back later we can have some.”

“Okay,” he agreed with a small smile.

The rest of the evening, and subsequently, the rest of the following week passed without much incident. There were no “close calls” or embarrassing moments between him and Anna, and for the most part, a safe physical distance was kept between them as they continued to grow closer emotionally. Friday arrived, and brought with it the news that the events for the following evening would be cancelled; a bad snowstorm was headed for Valley and Bonnie made the executive decision to nix the events in the name of safety. The prospect of having an entire Saturday off was exciting - especially considering he hadn’t anticipated having a Saturday off until after Christmas.

“So,” Anna started, rocking back on her heels and wringing her hands. “Since we’re going to have off tomorrow, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out?”

“Sure,” Kristoff agreed quickly. Though he was slightly embarrassed at how eager he came off, he continued, “Did you have something in mind?”

“I’d be okay with anything, really,” she shrugged. 

“We could take a ride to Dayton and try out that fondue restaurant,” he suggested. “I don’t know if you have to do any Christmas shopping, but there’s a mall in that area. We could make an entire day out of it.”

Anna’s eyes lit up as a toothy grin canvassed her face. “That would be so much fun! What a great idea!”

And that was exactly how Kristoff found himself waiting outside Anna’s cabin on Saturday afternoon, waiting for her to join him so they could make the trip to Dayton. He kept his eyes locked on her front door, and she emerged after a few moments, smiling and waving at him. 

“Hi!” Anna exclaimed as she climbed into the truck. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.”

“I pretty much just got here.” Kristoff shifted the car into drive and began the process of making a u-turn. 

“Perfect,” she grinned. “How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” he answered with a half-smile. “How about you? Are you excited for today?”

“I’m _more_ than excited for today - especially to eat at the fondue restaurant. It feels like a dream come true.”

“I’m really excited, too.”

“I thought we were going to have to wait until after Christmas to go to the restaurant,'' Anna confessed. “But I’m so happy that we’re going today.”

“Me too.”

“I wasn’t sure if we had to make a reservation or not, so I called the restaurant. The girl on the phone recommended it, so I made one for five o’clock. I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s more than okay. It’ll give us plenty of time to walk around the mall before we have to head over there.”

“Great,” she breathed. “Also, I just have to put this out there now - I’m paying for dinner tonight.”

“What? No,” Kristoff rejected. “I can’t let you do that.”

“You paid for our breakfast last week, and I told you then that I wanted to pay for our next date,” she reminded him. “And since we went Dutch on our first date, it’s only fair for me to pay this time.”

“Our breakfast was, like, twenty bucks. I don’t think a meal at a sit down restaurant is comparable to a meal from a fast food joint.”

“Sure it is. A date is a date no matter where the food comes from. It’s my turn.”

He peeled his eyes away from the road for a split second to glance over at her through narrowed eyes. “Fine. But just this once.”

“Yay!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I mean, the ‘just this once’ part will have to be negotiated, but I’m happy that you agreed to let me pay for something.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Anna clicked her tongue, unamused. “Uh-uh, that’s not fair. We can take turns from here on out or we can start going Dutch again.”

“You’re bossy,” Kristoff teased, and out of the corner of his eye he caught her playful sticking her tongue out at him.

“You know I’m right, though,” she remarked smugly. “Fair is fair.”

“Fair is fair,” he agreed. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you.”

An awkward moment of silence elapsed before he decided to change the subject. “So, do you have any plans for Christmas?”

“Not really. I’m probably just going to FaceTime my sister. Maybe I’ll watch a Christmas movie or two.”

“That sounds nice. It’ll be very peaceful and relaxing, at least.”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly. “How about you? Do you have any plans?”

“I’ll be with my family all day.”

“That’s so wonderful,” Anna smiled. “I’m sure your family is glad that you have the day off.”

“Yeah,” Kristoff nodded. “They are. They were treating me like a celebrity back at Thanksgiving.”

“I bet you loved the attention.” 

He snorted, picking up on the sarcasm in her tone. “Yeah, right. But it made my mom super happy and that’s the most important thing to me. I’ll put up with the barrage of questions so long as she’s glad I’m there.”

“That’s really sweet. I’m sure she misses you a ton on the holidays that you have to work.”

“She does,” he nodded. “I miss her, too. Even if she can be a bit overbearing sometimes.”

“Is she?”

“Yeah, she’s constantly worrying about me. She’s always asking if I’m eating enough, and if I’m getting enough sleep, and if they give me enough time off of work.”

“That’s not being overbearing. She’s just being a mom.”

“I know,” Kristoff said. “But I’m intentionally excluding some of the other, more embarrassing things she says to me.”

“Ah,” she nodded knowingly. “I see.”

“I’m glad that her and my dad are part of my life, obviously. I just wish that she wouldn’t worry about me as much. She has five other kids and a couple of grandkids to worry about. I’m okay on my own.”

“I didn’t know you had that many siblings. Or any nieces and nephews.”

“I guess it never really came up, but yeah. I grew up in a big family. Three sisters and two brothers.” He was intentionally omitting the fact that neither his siblings nor his parents were his blood relatives. Not that Anna would judge him for it, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to broach that topic of conversation with her yet. 

“Wow, that’s so wonderful. I only have my one sister, so there were plenty of times when I was lonely and wished that I had another sibling to play with. Hearing that you grew up with five siblings is making me so jealous.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” he chuckled. “Lots of fighting over the bathrooms and toys and...everything. I consider myself lucky, though. I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

“I’ve always dreamt of having a big family of my own someday,” Anna mused, tilting her head to the side and staring dreamily out the window. 

Kristoff quirked a curious eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed. “My sister is the best, but we can be so different from each other. She enjoys her solitude and I love company. And then I always think ‘well, what if I stop at two and they grow up hating each other?’ It seems a little ridiculous now that I’m saying it out loud, but I just don’t want my kids to feel lonely. Besides, I feel like I thrive in chaos, so why not have a bunch of kids, right? Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“You’re fine.” He cleared his throat as his eyes darted back and forth between her and the road. “I, uh...I want a big family, too.”

“You do?”

“Definitely. I loved being surrounded by so many other kids.” 

It was hard to ignore the guilt that was flooding his brain as he intentionally withheld information from Anna. Keeping his past a secret from her was not ideal and left a bitter taste in his mouth, but at the same time, it was hard to forget the years of bullying that he endured for his unique family situation. For once in his life, it felt good for someone to know that he came from a large family, while simultaneously being unaware of the circumstances that led to his role in that family. He hated keeping it from her with every fiber of his being, and yet, he still wasn’t ready to open up completely. 

“I think that this is a wonderful thing for us to have in common,” Anna said, snapping him out of his trance. “I know it has no impact on our current...situation. But for the long-term, it’s a good thing to keep in mind.”

 _Long-term._ Was she already thinking of a future with him? He’d certainly entertained the idea of a future with her, but hearing the words tumble out of her mouth was a little jarring, to say the least. He always thought he was presumptuous for fantasizing about that type of stuff, but the possibility that she had the same line of thought was slightly reassuring. As shocking as it was to hear it from her, it made him feel a little better to let his mind wander to those places. “For sure.”

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Of course.”

“So, I know we already kind of touched on the subject of marriage when we were talking about our exes, but I was wondering how you felt about it. Is it something that you’d want?”

Kristoff blinked a few times, once again caught off guard. After his breakup, he never thought he’d find another person that he’d consider marrying. Especially considering that his dating pool seemed so small and finite up until Anna’s arrival in Valley. How was it that one person could walk into his life and seemingly change everything he thought he knew? “Um, yeah. It’s still something I want.”

“It’s something that I want, too.”

“You aren’t planning on proposing to me right now, are you?” he teased, trying to alleviate his fraying nerves. “I don’t think I’m ready quite yet.”

“Not yet,” she giggled nervously. “Maybe next week.”

The slight unease in the tone of her voice and her witty remark were enough to slow his racing heart; he knew that she had asked out of pure curiosity to make sure that their personal goals aligned. He imagined that they probably wouldn’t be very compatible if they felt differently about a subject as important as marriage. “I think I’ll be ready by then.”

She smirked. “Good thing we’re going to a mall. We can go ring shopping.”

“Imagine?” he chuckled. “In all seriousness, though, I’m glad that you asked. I know that we really don’t know what’s going to happen between us, but we seem to have a lot in common in terms of our future goals.”

“I agree. It’s better to talk about this stuff early on, anyway. It would really suck if we dated for an entire year and then found out that we wanted different things.”

“It really would.”

The rest of their drive consisted of less serious topics of conversion, and by the time they finally made it to the Dayton Mall, they were both eager to walk around and stretch their legs. The mall was bustling with activity; loud holiday music was blaring over the speakers as large amounts of shoppers traipsed through the space.

“Where did you want to start?” Kristoff asked.

“We can just walk around,” Anna said. “I have to get a Christmas gift and a birthday gift for Holly, and I want to get something for her son, too.”

“What about your sister?”

“I think I may be better off ordering her a gift from online. Just because it may be a bit of a hassle to actually ship something to her. Do you have to shop for anyone? Your mom or dad?”

“Yeah, if I see something, I’ll grab it. We don’t really go over the top with gifts anymore.”

“Okay,” she nodded. They started walking, their arms brushing against each other for a short distance before Anna took the initiative to thread her fingers through his. “Is this okay?”

“It’s great,” he assured her with a smile. Her small, soft hands fit so perfectly in his that it was hard to ignore the rush of adrenaline her touch sent through his body.

He followed her lead, thoroughly enjoying himself as she guided him into store after store, oohing and ahhing over the baby toys and clothes that she was considering buying Holly’s son, while simultaneously pondering over what to buy Holly. It wasn’t long before she managed to collect an armful of shopping bags and his offer to assist was quickly denied. In his opinion, she went completely overboard with the gift buying; he only hoped that Holly would reciprocate and get her a gift in return.

After they exited a department store, Anna let go of his hand and moved to stand in front of him. “Do you mind if we separate for a little while?”

“No, not at all,” Kristoff answered, though he was slightly taken aback by her request. 

“I just don’t want you to see the gift that I’m buying you, that’s all.”

He slumped his shoulders as his heart rate picked up. Up until that point and as selfish as it sounded, he hadn’t really considered buying her a ‘real’ Christmas present. He was planning to surprise her with something along the lines of flowers or chocolate because their relationship was still so new, and he truly had no idea what else he could get her. “You don’t have to buy me a gift, Anna.”

“But I want to! I already know what I’m going to get you, too.”

“I don’t want you to spend money on me.” He squirmed in place before adding, “It’s just...we haven’t known each other for very long and I don’t want you to go crazy.”

“I’m not going to go crazy,” she assured him. “I think it’s something that will be useful to you.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “But not too much, please.”

“Don’t worry,” she grinned, spinning on her heel.

He watched her walk away before he turned around and schlepped in the opposite direction. Shopping for Christmas presents was completely out of his realm of expertise; Joslyn hated receiving gifts as much as he did, and they agreed early on that they wouldn’t be a priority in their relationship. They exchanged something small on holidays and birthdays, but it was the time they spent together that was most important to him. Of course that time waned as their relationship progressed and would eventually lead to their demise, but still. 

He wandered aimlessly for a while, unsure of where or how to begin. On top of the stress of figuring out what to buy Anna for Christmas, the other topic on the forefront of his mind was their future together. Though they hadn’t lingered on the topics of marriage and babies for very long, the serious nature of the conversation was invading his thoughts. 

It was obvious that Anna was playing for keeps, which was as thrilling as it was scary. Though they’d established their interest in exclusivity a week prior, it was glaringly obvious that she was also dating with the intention of getting married. Despite the fact that she hadn’t said as much, he understood that she was looking for something serious. And a serious relationship brought with it other, more...intimate implications. Implications that would require a level of preparedness. With a sigh, he changed directions; he knew where he had to go.

Kristoff stopped and stared ominously at the storefront of the mall drugstore as dozens of holiday shoppers passed by him; he _really_ didn’t want to go inside. But, should the need arise for this particular purchase, the only alternative was buying it at a drugstore in Valley and potentially ending up with a cashier who knew him. With a sigh, he inconspicuously entered the store and slowly perused several aisles before coming across the one he was looking for.

The sign hanging from the ceiling boldly read “Sexual Health,” outing his intentions to anyone who happened to pass by while he was browsing. It wasn’t like he was _explicitly planning_ on having sex with Anna - especially considering that they hadn’t even kissed yet. But the last thing he needed was to be caught off guard when it came to that, especially since they had spoken so candidly about their future goals. The worst case scenario was that they’d sit in his nightstand drawer and inevitably get thrown away a couple of years down the line if they went unused. 

He felt like an awkward teenager as his eyes darted back and forth over all the options. He knew what brand he needed, but the trouble was he didn’t know _how many_ he needed. He didn’t want to be too presumptuous and buy a box with a large quantity, but he also knew he couldn’t easily drive the sixty mile round trip to Dayton and back if they got used up more quickly than he planned for. 

He took a step back, trying to clear his head when a more damning thought crossed his mind; what if she was allergic to latex? She hadn’t mentioned it - because, frankly, she had no reason to - but it was a possibility. He suppressed a groan, wondering if he should search for a viable non-latex option just in case. 

Frustrated with himself and his tendency to overthink everything, he hastily grabbed a thirty-six pack of the ones he needed and three pack of a non-latex brand he hoped would work for him before stomping over to the checkout line. 

_A grown man alone in a mall buying condoms during Christmastime isn’t creepy at all_ , he thought to himself as the line inched forward. When it was finally his turn, he set the boxes down on the counter. The cashier rang them up and bagged them without so much as batting an eye. It was the most painless part of the entire process and for that, he was thankful.

As Kristoff walked out to his truck, where his purchase would inevitably be stored until he made it home, he started to worry about the temperature. It was snowing and the air was frigid - would sitting for hours in freezing conditions ruin them? When he finally made it to his destination, he climbed into the backseat and pulled the boxes out of the bag, reading the information printed on them. While the box warned about _high_ temperatures, it mentioned nothing about _low_ temperatures. So, he turned to the Internet, which provided him with the answer he _didn’t_ want - they wouldn’t keep in a cold car for a long span of time. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself. He couldn’t believe how easily he managed to overcomplicate the process of buying something as simple as condoms. It was degrading, almost. Like he was an inexperienced imbecile.

With a frustrated sigh, he dumped the contents of his coat pockets onto the seat before ripping open the two boxes. He shoved the foil-wrapped packets into his pockets before zippering them up. Then, he discreetly placed the empty boxes back into the bag, shoving it under the seat before allocating his wallet, keys, and phone to his pants pockets. He hoped that the packets weren’t noticeable from the outside of his coat, but after a few pats and moves, decided they weren’t.

Kristoff sauntered back into the mall, unable to shake the feeling that everyone’s eyes were on him. He ducked into the first store he came across with the intention of browsing and trying to figure out what on earth he could possibly buy for Anna. He stopped at the first table inside the store, which contained little ceramic dishes with statues on them. He picked one up, unsure of what it’s purpose was. 

“Can I help you find anything, sir?” said a voice to his left, startling him and nearly causing him to drop the trinket he was holding. He looked in that direction and saw a sales associate standing there, grinning at him. He glanced down at her name tag, noticing that it read ‘Maddie.’

“Yeah, uh…” he trailed off, trying to find the right words. “I’m trying to find a Christmas present for someone I’ve only known for a month and I _really_ don’t know what to get her.”

She nodded sympathetically. “The jewelry dishes you’re looking at are fairly popular.”

“Oh.” He looked down at the item in his hands before setting it back down on the table, chuckling nervously. “I was just trying to figure out what it was, I wasn’t planning on buying it. Sorry.”

“That’s alright. Do you know how much you want to spend?”

“Not really,” Kristoff answered, before hastily adding, “I mean, I don’t want to spend _too_ much because I haven’t known her for very long, but I also don’t want to buy something super cheap just because it’s inexpensive.”

“Of course,” Maddie smiled again. “Do you know what she likes? We have all sorts of accessories, and jewelry, and purses that won’t break the bank.”

He shrugged half-heartedly, wondering if he wandered into the wrong store. “I think she has her ears pierced, but I haven’t really seen her wear any other jewelry.”

“How about I show you what we have?” She motioned for him to follow her, and led him over to a section of the store where several racks of jewelry were laid out. She pointed to each of the racks as she described them. “These two have necklaces, the one next to it has rings, then we have the bracelets, and finally, the last two racks have earrings.”

“I really don’t even know where to start.” He blinked a few times, trying to decide if he should even be looking at jewelry. Was it too soon to be buying jewelry? It felt _entirely_ too soon to him. 

“What a lot of the young men do is buy their girlfriends a necklace with their own initials on it. So if your name starts with an ‘A,’ you buy a necklace with an ‘A’ on it and it’s like she gets to wear a piece of you close to her heart.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Kristoff clarified quickly, growing flustered. “I think a necklace with my initials on it would be too much...commitment.”

“Okay,” Maddie nodded. “How about some earrings with her birthstone on them?”

“...I don’t know when her birthday is,” he cringed. The topic of birthdays had never been discussed between them, but he made a mental note to ask her soon so he wouldn’t miss it. Unless he already managed to miss it and she never said anything. “Sorry, I know I’m probably not making this any easier for you.”

“You’re fine,” she assured him. “How about I give you some space, and then I’ll come back in a few minutes to check up on you?”

“Thanks,” he muttered, waiting until she walked away to release the sigh he’d been holding back. He browsed the section in its entirety, uncomfortable with the idea of buying jewelry until a pair of earrings caught his eye; little white and yellow daisy studs. They instantly reminded him of the dress she was wearing the first time they met - he wasn’t even sure if daisies were the particular flower on the dress, but the pattern was definitely floral. Without a second thought, he scooped up the small package and got into the checkout line. 

A few minutes later, he emerged from the store ten dollars poorer and still slightly dissatisfied with his progress. He’d been on his own for nearly forty-five minutes and all he managed to buy were a pair of cheap earrings and some condoms. Overwhelmed, he speed-walked through the mall, racking his brain for ideas when he came across a bustling body care store. A sign out front was advertising a sale on candles, and because of the sheer amount of people crammed into the store, he assumed it must’ve been a pretty good deal. 

Against his better judgment, he decided to step inside and take a look at what they were selling. Maybe a candle would be a nice gift for Anna? It seemed a little impersonal, but he knew that his mother liked them, and he assumed a lot of other women did, too. He scoured the store for the least crowded table, and upon finding it, he made note of the different scents and designs that were sprawled across it. 

Eventually, he came across a candle labeled “Hot Cocoa.” The label was decorated with marshmallow snowmen, and out of sheer curiosity, he popped the lid off and raised it to his noise. It smelled just as sweet and chocolatey as he imagined, and he decided that Anna would probably love it, given her adoration of all things chocolatey. He set it down on the table for a moment before jamming the lid back on, and digging his phone out of his pocket. If he was going to stand in a massive line to buy one item, he may as well buy a few more candles.

Kristoff scrolled through his contacts, finally landing on the one labeled "Mom." He hit her number, raised the phone to his ear, and a moment later, she answered.

“Hey, baby, is everything okay?”

“Hey, yeah, everything’s fine. I’m in the mall, and they're having this huge candle sale at one of the stores. I was wondering if I could pick any up for you.”

She laughed. “You’re in a mall? In December? Who are you and what have you done with my son?”

He closed his eyes. He wasn’t ready to talk to his mother about Anna yet, but truth be told, it was very unlike him to be anywhere in a shopping mall _ever_. And at Christmastime, he especially avoided large, populated areas like this. “I’m here with someone.”

“Is this someone a _girl_?”

“You’re changing the subject,” he complained. “Do you want any candles?”

“I’ll take anything that smells like cinnamon, balsam, or fresh linen,” she said hastily. “Now, this person you’re with - is she your girlfriend?!”

“No,” he answered drily. “She’s my coworker. And friend.”

“I can always tell when you’re lying, you know.”

Kristoff sighed. “I’m not lying. She’s not my girlfriend.” _Yet._

“Mmhmm. Sure,” she scoffed. “You’d better be bringing her over for Christmas.”

“Look, it’s not -” he cut himself off, his mind flashing back to his conversation with Anna in the car. She _was_ going to be alone for Christmas. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to invite her over to his parents’ house - at the very least, she wouldn’t have to spend a major holiday by herself. “Actually, would you mind if I asked her to come over? Her sister lives in another country and she’s going to be all alone.” 

“You’d better invite her, Kristoff,” she said sternly. “Don’t make that poor girl spend Christmas by herself. We’ll have plenty of food to spare, and I’d love to meet her.”

“I know you would, but I just have to reiterate - she’s _not_ my girlfriend. The last thing I want is for you to embarrass her. Or me.”

She clicked her tongue. “How would I embarrass either of you?” 

“Because you have a tendency to ask invasive personal questions. We’re going to have to set some rules _before_ you meet her,” he warned. “If she agrees to join us, that is. She would be smart to say ‘no.’”

“You’re such a sweet boy, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to spend such a special holiday with you.” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, eager for the conversation to end. “I should go find your candles before they run out. It’s a madhouse in here.”

“Go do what you have to do. We’ll talk soon, okay?”

“Okay. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Exhaling, Kristoff shoved the phone back into his pocket, grabbed the “Hot Cocoa” candle, and set off to find the candles his mother requested. There was a part of him that was still discontented with the gifts he had chosen for Anna, but he had a feeling that a gift that “felt right” wasn’t going to be found in the mall. 

Thankfully, he had nearly two weeks to figure it out. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!! I hope you all had a fantastic week!!! Don't ask me how this this chapter got to be the longest I've ever written - I genuinely have no idea how because writing it was a struggle and a half XD It feels a little disjointed and filler-y to me, but I hope it doesn't feel that way to any of you. As always, thank you all *so* much for all the love you've been showing me!!!!! All of the feedback you've left has truly meant the world to me and I am so, so appreciative of all of you <333 I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!!

Anna admittedly felt quite successful as she traipsed through the mall that Saturday afternoon. Prior to this, she’d never officially been to a shopping mall - she’d been to individual stores and outdoor festivals, but never an indoor shopping center. Despite the fact that the crowds were slightly overwhelming when she first arrived, she felt as if she got her bearings relatively quickly and was able to accomplish a lot. It was nice to walk around a wide open space packed with people and not have to worry about the possibility of being heckled or having her photo taken by strangers just because she was a Princess. The lack of unwanted attention in an incredibly public place was a breath of fresh air, for sure.

Even better was the fact that she was able to spend most of her journey around the mall with Kristoff’s fingers threaded through her own. There was no need to worry that their faces would be plastered all over the next day’s tabloids or that articles inciting speculation about their relationship would be published. In Dayton, she was just a normal young woman spending a Saturday in a mall with her boyfriend. 

Well, maybe he wasn’t her boyfriend quite yet. But so long as she didn’t say it out loud, it didn’t matter how she referred to Kristoff in her own head - and the thought of him being her boyfriend was one that made her smile. 

When they went their separate ways part way through their trip, she immediately missed his presence by her side and the warmth of his hand entangled in hers. It was more than necessary for them to split up so she could buy his Christmas presents without any wandering eyes, but she enjoyed being around him so much that his absence never went unnoticed. 

After acquiring his gifts and doing her best to disguise the bags amongst the others she was carrying, she decided to do a little shopping for herself. A dress for New Year’s was acquired in one store, and a pair of much cuter pajamas than the ones she currently owned in another. She found a small Christmas tree and some other decorations in a department store, and purchased it with the hope that it would bring some holiday spirit to her cabin and make her Christmas feel a little less lonely than it was bound to feel. 

Her fledgling relationship with Kristoff was definitely what convinced her to stop in the intimate apparel store. After spending entirely too long admiring their extensive collection of lingerie, she felt quite satisfied with the lacy panties and bralettes that she decided to purchase. It wasn’t like she was expressly forbidden from buying or wearing such garments when she was home in Arendelle, but the stylists who chose the clothes she wore for her public outings and appearances always insisted that she wear undergarments in neutral colors and fabrics. Apparently, it was bad form for the public to know that a Princess was wearing such garments - as ridiculous as that sounded - and there was nary a bra strap or panty line in sight. 

But in places like Valley and Dayton, she was free from the confines of her strict home life. She could wear whatever she wanted and no one could do anything to stop her. Maybe the sheer amount of lingerie she bought was a little excessive, but what mattered was the way they would make her feel when she was wearing them. And if the simple act of purchasing them granted her a significant confidence boost, then she knew that getting to wear them would do wonders for her occasionally low self-esteem. 

She stopped in a few more stores and bought a few more odds and ends before practically colliding with Kristoff in front of a cell phone case store. She wasn’t sure how she missed seeing him, but she was glad that it was him she nearly smacked into and not a stranger. Especially since he managed to grab her by the arms and steady her before they actually made contact. 

“Hi,” she smiled, slightly awestruck by their reunion. She was unsure of exactly how long she’d been left to her own devices, but upon seeing that he had collected a singular bag of his own, she assumed it hadn’t been terribly long.

“Hey,” he grinned back. “I was just about to call you, actually.”

“Is it almost time for our reservation? I haven’t been able to check my phone.”

“Yeah, we should probably head out now.”

“Okay. I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Do you need some help with your bags?” Kristoff offered, motioning to the mess she was wrangling. 

“No, I think I’ve got them,” Anna answered, shifting them in her hands. “I might’ve gone a little bit overboard with the shopping.”

He chuckled as they approached the exit of the mall. “It seems like you had a very successful mall trip.”

“I did! I think I went into every store imaginable, but I was able to get your gifts, and Holly’s gifts, _and_ some stuff for myself.”

“That’s great,” he acknowledged. “I was able to get something for you, too. But other than that, I spent most of my time in line at the candle store.”

She grinned at the revelation that he bought something for her. Despite the fact that she was immediately flooded with impatience and curiosity over what it could possibly be, she decided to gloss over the fact that he brought it up. “I saw that line. They were having a big sale, right?”

“Yeah, they were. I mean, I don’t know how much candles normally go for, but apparently it was a great deal. My mom loves candles so it was a no-brainer to grab them for her, but it really felt like everyone and their mother was on that line.”

“I wasn’t even willing to wait on that line and I love candles, too. There were too many other stores I wanted to go in before we had to leave for dinner.”

“I’m not a big shopper, so I didn’t have anywhere better to be,” he shrugged. They reached the exit then, and he grabbed onto the handle of the door and held it open for her so she could step into the freezing cold air. 

“Thank you,” she said, immediately wishing that she could tuck her hands into her pockets and keep them warm. 

They chatted as they walked through the sprawling parking lot before finally reaching Kristoff’s truck. He opened the door to the backseat and took her bags from her, arranging them neatly between the seat and the floor before they climbed into the front seats and headed towards the fondue restaurant.

“The restaurant is only five or ten minutes from here, so we should make it with plenty of time to spare,” Kristoff pointed out.

“Great,” Anna replied. “Hopefully that means we won’t have to wait as long for a table.”

A few minutes later, they reached their destination and sauntered inside to the packed lobby of the restaurant. There were tons of people sprawled about on benches and standing in every open area, waiting for their tables. Anna’s heart sank as she approached the hosts’ stand, worried that their reservation may not be honored considering the amount of people waiting around.

“Hi, I have a reservation for five o’clock,” she announced once it was her turn.

“What name is it under?” one of the hostesses inquired.

“Anna.”

“Party of two, right?”

“Right,” she confirmed. 

“Alright, I’m going to mark down that you’re here. Your table should be ready in the next couple of minutes.”

“Thank you.” She turned around, dodging the people around her and immediately spotting Kristoff standing against the wall by the door. She walked over to him and shrugged. “The hostess said our table would be ready soon.”

“That’s good,” he nodded. “I wonder why there are so many people in here.”

“Maybe they don’t have reservations and they’re trying to get a table? Or maybe there’s a big party tonight?” she suggested.

“I dunno, but I thought we were going to have to wait at least an hour to get sat at our table.”

“Me too. Even worse, I thought we’d have to leave and come back another time.”

“If the wait was really excessive, then we could’ve just gone back to the mall for a while or something.”

“Good point.”

A few minutes later, Anna’s name was called and the hostess led them to a booth next to one of the front-facing windows. A flat cooktop and a pot sat in the center of the table, along with two pairs of rolled up silverware. Quietly, they thumbed through the menus that were given to them by the hostess before their server arrived.

“Good evening,” he said, setting a paper napkin down in front of each of them. “My name is Brian and I’m going to be your server tonight. Can I start you folks off with a drink?”

“May I have a chocoholic martini, please?” Anna asked.

“Of course,” he answered, before turning to Kristoff. “And for you, sir?”

“I’ll have a glass of water, please.”

Brian smiled. “Great. I’ll be right back with your drinks and to take your order.”

“You didn’t want a cocktail?” Anna inquired, as soon as the man stepped away. “Or a soft drink?”

“I pretty much only drink water and coffee,” Kristoff explained. “I like drinking, but I only do it on occasion.”

“I like having a drink or two when I go to restaurants, so when I saw that they served a chocolate-flavored martini, I knew I _had_ to order it.”

He cracked a smile. “It sounds pretty good.”

“You can try it if you want! I don’t mind at all.”

“Sure, I’ll try a sip,” he agreed with a nod. “Do you know what you want to order?”

“I think our best bet would be the four-course for two option,” she said, pointing to a spot towards the bottom of the menu. “It comes with a cheese fondue, a salad, an entrée, and a chocolate fondue.”

He scanned the menu, his eyes widening when he found what she was referring to. “That’s a hundred dollars.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s a good deal.”

“I can’t let you pay for my half of that.”

She furrowed her brows together. “Why not?”

“It’s expensive,” he sputtered. “Money doesn’t grow on trees.”

“I’m not worried about the price,” Anna assured him. “I still want to pay for your dinner. In fact, you _promised_ that I could pay for you.”

“I made that promise _before_ I knew how expensive it was going to be,” Kristoff rebuked. “You shouldn’t have to shell out for me.”

“It’s really not a big deal, I swear.”

He shook his head. “I can’t let you do this. It’s too much.”

She reached her hand across the table, placing it over his and squeezing gently before staring into his eyes. “Kristoff, it’s okay. I promise that it’s not too much.”

He opened his mouth to respond but their server returned then, interrupting their conversation as he set their drinks on the table. “Have you folks decided what you’d like to order?”

“Can we have another couple of minutes, please?” Anna requested.

“Of course,” the man nodded, before stalking away from the table.

She turned her attention back to Kristoff. “You were about to say?”

He pursed his lips. “I just don’t feel comfortable with letting you spend this much money on me.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” she frowned, pulling her hand away and dropping it to rest on her lap. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad or anything. It’s just…”

Anna paused, unsure of how to proceed. She wanted to assure him that money was of no issue to her because she came from a wealthy background, but all of the explanations that were forming in her mind seemed grossly insensitive. The last thing she wanted was to come off like she was rubbing his nose in the fact that she lived a comfortable life and he didn’t. 

While finances were the main point of the conversation, the fact that her money was tied to her identity wasn’t helping her case, either. She’d tried and failed several times to tell Kristoff the truth about who she was - which would’ve, undoubtedly, made the topic of money come more easily to her. Though multiple opportunities had arisen over the course of the last week, each and every time she mentally prepared herself to tell him, there was an interruption of some kind.

She tried to tell him at work one morning while Holly was absent, but Bonnie made a surprise visit to the office and stayed for the duration of their shift, thus derailing her plans. Frazzled from Bonnie’s visit, Anna determined that it would be better to break the news on a different day. Another time, she worked up the courage to tell him while he was driving her home from work one evening, but a deer brazenly ran in front of the vehicle. Heart racing and adrenaline pumping from the near collision, once again, she decided it was the wrong moment and that she’d try again another time.

Even throughout the entirety of their drive to Dayton earlier that day, she toyed with the idea of spilling her secret while they talked about their family lives. But in that moment, she decided that discussing their future wants and needs was more important than discussing the fact that she was a Princess. Not that her being a Princess _wasn’t_ an important topic of conversation, but it’d have no effect on their compatibility like the other things they discussed would.

And that brought them to this very moment. The restaurant they were in currently in would be the most egregiously inappropriate location for her to delve into the truth regarding her identity. As badly as she wanted to tell him, this was neither the time nor the place. She’d have to skirt around the Princess and wealth discussions for the time being and conjure up a new plan.

“I did some research in advance, so I knew how much dinner was going to cost. I saved up for it,” Anna lied, finally breaking her self-imposed silence. “I just didn’t want to say anything.”

Kristoff cocked his head to the side. “How come?”

She shrugged half-heartedly, casting her gaze downwards. “Money isn’t the easiest topic of conversation to broach with someone you’re dating. Especially considering that our relationship is still so new.”

“Ah,” he acknowledged, nodding slightly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“But I have the money, and it’s not an issue, I swear. It’s not going to put me in a deficit or anything, and this is something I really want to do,” she pleaded. “When was the last time you let someone treat you to something?”

“Earlier today when you told me that you were buying me a Christmas present.”

“Someone other than me,” she corrected gently.

He sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “I don’t know.”

“I think it’s about time that someone treated you to something. You deserve to be taken care of.”

“Okay,” he relented, after a moment of hesitation. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled shyly. On the inside, her mind was flooded with relief and it took all of her might to resist the urge to let it show. Until she _actually_ told Kristoff her secret, she’d have to be a little more inconspicuous about her finances and spending habits. She could only imagine what was going through his head in the present moment; if he was pondering over the excessive amount of shopping she had done in addition to her insistence on paying for dinner. But money was another topic for another time, just like being a Princess was. “Our server will probably be back soon, so we should figure out what we want to order.”

“Right,” he agreed, looking down at the menu again.

They debated over all of their options before agreeing on the four-course for two option that Anna had suggested. After deciding on the specific types of cheese and chocolate fondue they, and the cooking method they preferred for their entrées, they relayed the information to their server who happily wrote down the order with a promise to return shortly.

“So, we’ve talked an awful lot about winter activities,” Anna mentioned. “But what do you do around here when the snow’s all gone?”

“Hiking, camping, fishing, stuff like that,” Kristoff answered. “I really like being outside all year round.”

“You’re a regular outdoorsman,” she remarked with a grin. “And unsurprisingly, I’ve never done any of those things.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“What do you do for fun in summer?”

“Mostly try to avoid getting a sunburn,” she laughed. “But I like being outdoors, too. Going on picnics and catching fireflies are my favorite things to do. And I may or may not dream about getting stuck outside in the middle of a summer rainstorm someday.”

“Like that scene in _The Notebook_?” 

“You’ve seen _The Notebook_?”

“Maybe,” he answered coyly, though she could tell he was trying his best to hide a smile. 

“It just so happens to be one of my favorite movies,” she pointed out nonchalantly, though on the inside, she was hoping they could watch it together sometime in the near future. “But now that you mention it, being stuck in the middle of a rainstorm with someone _does_ sound a lot more appealing than being stuck in a rainstorm by myself.”

“I’m sure any girl would be happy to be stuck outside in the rain with Ryan what’s-his-face.”

“Gosling.”

“Yeah, that’s it. I always get him confused with that other actor who’s also named Ryan. The one who’s in _Deadpool_.”

“Reynolds,” she giggled.

He huffed a small laugh. “Well, I’m sure tons of people would be thrilled to be stuck in the rain with him, too.”

“Neither of them would be my first choice.”

“No?” Kristoff asked, raising a curious eyebrow. “Even though they’re two of the most conventionally attractive men in Hollywood?”

Anna smirked, ready to allude to the fact that she’d prefer to be stuck in the rain with _him_. “Let’s just say I -”

“Alright, folks, I have the ingredients here to make your cheese fondue,” Brian interrupted, placing a tray of breads and vegetables on the table before leaning over to the pot that was resting on the center of the table. They observed as he added the ingredients one by one before whisking them together and creating a gooey cheese mixture, narrating each step as he took it. After explaining what each of the dippers on the tray was, he excused himself from the table.

They simultaneously reached for their fondue forks before and selected a dipper off of the small tray before submerging them into the hot mixture. The results were addicting, and without saying anything, they both continued to indulge in the fondue.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Kristoff asked, as he popped a piece of cheese-covered bread into his mouth.

“I don’t even remember,” she laughed. “The cheese is too distracting.”

He chewed thoughtfully before saying, “I have a question for you, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course it’s okay.”

“Just out of curiosity, when is your birthday?”

“June twenty-first.”

“Oh good, I didn’t miss it,” he sighed relievedly.

“No,” she giggled, slightly confused over why he was concerned about missing her birthday. “It’s not for another six months. When’s yours?”

“April twenty-fourth.”

“Our birthdays are close. Well, not super close, but only a few weeks apart.” She dipped a piece of broccoli into the fondue before asking, “Has your birthday ever fallen on Easter?”

“Once, yeah,” Kristoff nodded. “My parents just got me my own cake and everyone sang to me after Easter dinner. I’m not into celebrating my birthday, so it didn’t matter to me at all that it fell on a holiday.”

“Really?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m the opposite, I love celebrating my birthday.”

“I don’t like to be fussed over. Besides, it’s just like any other day. I still gotta get up, and go to work, and stuff regardless.”

“Yeah, but it’s still your special day. You deserve to be fussed over, even if you can’t celebrate on your actual birthday.”

He shrugged. “It’s never really been a big deal to me. I even spent my last birthday by myself.”

“Were you okay with that?”

“I didn’t have much of a choice.” 

Anna accepted his answer and decided against pressing the matter, even though the thought of him not celebrating his birthday was one that made her incredibly sad. His birthday was still four months away, but she knew that she wanted to make this one special for him in any way that she could. No one deserved to be upset or lonely on their birthday, and she was sure that by the time it arrived, she could come up with a plan that wouldn’t make him feel too overwhelmed. 

They enjoyed the rest of their meal without incident and moved on to happier topics of conversation. Whenever she found the opportunity, she brushed her leg up against his and hoped that he found it playful as opposed to accidental. He didn’t seem to have much of an outward reaction, except to move his leg away, so she assumed the latter; that he was assuming it was merely an accident. Slightly frustrated, she vowed to continue her escapade the next time they ate at a restaurant.

Their server dropped off the check after they finished their chocolate fondue, and without any further protest, Kristoff allowed her to pay for both the bill and the tip. It was quite a relief that he didn't try to plead with her once again, but most of all, she was glad that he could put the fifty dollars he would've spent on his half of the meal towards his other, more necessary expenses.

The drive back to Valley took much longer than anticipated. Because of the storm, there was low visibility on the roads. Consequently, there was minimal talking throughout the duration of the drive. Kristoff was hyper-focused on making sure that they got home safely, and hunched himself over the steering wheel in an attempt to get the best view possible.

As they sat cloaked in the silence, Anna thought back to how they spent their day, and the successes and failures that came along with it. While she felt gratified by the shopping trip and fully content from dinner, she was still bothered by the prospect of discussing finances and her status as royalty. 

When she decided that it was imperative for Kristoff to know who she was just a week prior, she imagined that by now, the conversation would have already happened. But the fact that it hadn’t was only making her more anxious about discussing it with him. They were slowly but surely growing closer, and while keeping it from him would be detrimental, talking about it was equally as intimidating. It almost felt as if a good time and place would never reveal itself, and she worried that eventually, she’d just blurt it out without any real semblance of thought attached to her words. The last thing she wanted was to be irresponsible and inconsiderate toward his feelings on the matter.

Overwhelmed, she exhaled forcefully. She shifted in her seat and stared out the window, watching as the world passed by her at a crawl. 

“Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” She shook her head, freeing herself from her trance before turning to face him. “Yeah, sorry. Just deep in thought.”

“You wanna talk about it?” he offered. 

Anna fought the urge to blurt it out, once and for all. If there was ever an inopportune time to share her secret, this was it. The last thing she needed was for Kristoff to lose his concentration on the road and risk causing an accident - an accident that would surely be her fault. “No, it’s alright. The weather is bad, you should really focus on driving.”

“Well, if something is bothering you, I'm more than willing to listen.”

“Nothing is bothering me,” she lied, hoping he wouldn’t catch on. “I’m just thinking about...everything. Work, the ball, Christmas. It’s just a hectic month.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I know what you mean.”

She bit down on her lip, preventing herself from saying anything further. After what felt like an eternity, they finally made it to her cabin. Similarly to their first date, Kristoff insisted on shoveling her walkway so she didn’t have to trudge through the accumulated snow in order to get inside. And once he finished that task, he insisted on helping her carry all of her bags inside. 

“Today was really nice,” she smiled, staring up into his soft, brown eyes. 

“It was,” he agreed. “We should venture out of Valley more often.”

“Definitely,” she nodded excitedly. She leaned in closer to him, hoping he’d take advantage of the lack of distance between them and kiss her goodnight. “I love spending time with you.”

“Same here,” he murmured, the condensation from his breath dispersing around her face. For the tiniest millisecond, she was certain that he’d lean in even closer, but without warning, he pulled away and she felt her heart sink. “I should probably get going.”

She blinked a few times before nodding slowly. “Okay. Get home safe. And please let me know when you get there.”

“I will,” he promised. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

She watched as he climbed into his truck, turned it around, and waved goodbye before slumping her shoulders in defeat. Not only had she failed at telling Kristoff the truth, but she also failed at keeping her own expectations low. With a heavy sigh, she closed the door behind her, hoping that decorating her cabin would keep her mind off of her continuous failures.

By the time Thursday arrived, Anna still hadn’t managed to get anywhere with anything pertaining to Kristoff. A few more opportunities to tell him her secret passed her by, and combined with the lack of a first kiss, she was growing incredibly frustrated with herself. With every day that passed, the knot in her stomach and the tightness in her chest expanded, and soon she felt like she’d explode. She was trying her best to keep her mind off of both matters, but they constantly crept their way back in, interfering with everything else she was supposed to be doing.

Towards the end of their shift that day, she asked, “So, you know how tomorrow is Holly’s birthday, right?”

“Is it?” Kristoff inquired. “I knew her birthday was coming up, but I didn’t know when it was.”

“Really? She’s been talking about it _constantly_ ,” Anna mused. “Just yesterday she was saying that she couldn’t believe her birthday was in two days.”

“Honestly, I’ve learned to tune her out.”

“I can’t say that I blame you. The two of us chatter all day long and I’m sure it gets irritating.”

“I listen to you when you talk. It’s just Holly that I ignore.”

“I’m honored,” she beamed. “You wouldn’t happen to have any plans during our break today, would you?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t. Did you have something in mind?”

“You can come over,” she said, before adding, “I wanted to attempt to bake Holly some cupcakes for tomorrow - using a boxed mix, of course. I could really use your help.”

“Those boxed mixes usually make, like, two dozen cupcakes,” he pointed out. “You’re going to make twenty-four cupcakes just for Holly?”

“And for you and me. It’s only fair that we get some cupcakes, too.”

“That’s three total,” he said amusedly. “If you want, I could just drive you to the grocery store, and you could pick up a six-pack from their bakery department. It’ll save you tons of time and you won’t have to worry about making too many.”

Anna pushed her bottom lip outwards into a pout, hoping that it would be enough to convince him to come over and bake with her. “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Fine,” he relented with a small smile. “I’ll help you make the cupcakes.”

“Yay!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Thank you, Kristoff!”

Kristoff chuckled softly. “It’s funny how quickly you change your tune once you get your way.”

She smirked. “What can I say? I like getting my way.”

He shook his head playfully, but just a little while later, they were cozy in her kitchen, attempting to make the cupcakes. It didn’t take much effort on either of their behalves to gather the necessary ingredients, combine them with the powdered mix in the bowl, and mix it up with the new hand mixer that Anna purchased at the mall. Once the cupcake liners were full and the cupcakes were in the oven, they attempted to work on cleaning up the kitchen.

“This is the best part,” Anna said, detaching the beaters from the mixer before handing him one and taking one for herself. “One for you and one for me.”

Without paying much attention, she weaved her tongue through each of the metal slats, intent on getting every last drop of the batter off the beater and into her mouth. She didn’t consider her appearance while doing so until she glanced up at Kristoff and noticed that he was frozen in place, his eyes widened and locked on her. Slightly embarrassed, a furious blush crept over her cheeks and she pulled the beater away from her mouth before smacking her lips closed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I…” he swallowed, his own face tinged pink as he averted his gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been staring. It’s rude.”

“Don’t be sorry!” she insisted. “I shouldn’t have been doing...that. I can’t imagine how it looked to you.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again before the words could escape. Cloaked in an awkward silence, Anna’s mind and heart were both racing. She wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling, but she was hoping that it boiled down to some level of arousal and not sheer disgust. Admittedly, it wasn’t very ladylike of her to practically unhinge her jaw and devour the batter off of the metal apparatus, but if it spurred some type of desire within him...well, she couldn’t be mad at herself over that. 

Finally breaking the silence, Kristoff cleared his throat and set his beater in the sink. “So, uh, what now?”

“We have some time while the cupcakes finish baking and while they’re cooling off. We could put something on TV,” she suggested. 

And they did just that until the cupcakes were ready to be frosted. It was a less arduous process than actually making the cupcakes, but it was still difficult to create a neat looking layer on top of the cupcakes. When they were nearly finished, and as a direct result of the sudden boldness that she was feeling, Anna dipped her index finger into the frosting, scooping up a sizable chunk before reaching over to Kristoff’s face and quickly dragging her finger from the tip of his nose and down across his lips. His eyes crossed as he tried to catch what she was doing and when she finished, she smiled smugly at him.

“What was that for?” he laughed, gently touching the frosting on his face with his fingertips. “Are you trying to start a frosting war?”

“No,” she shrugged playfully, biting the inside of her cheek and looking at him through narrowed eyes.

Instead of reciprocating and smearing frosting across her face, she watched as he jut out the tip of his tongue and dragged it across his lips, licking up every last bit of the chocolate frosting. Everything about the action was sensual and inviting, and she had to refrain from licking her own lips as she stared at him. A rather uncomfortable sensation of desire was stirring in her abdomen, and she knew she deserved it as payback for subjecting him to watching her make out session with the beater.

“Problem solved,” he murmured, once he finished wiping the frosting off of his nose. “No frosting war necessary.”

“Pity,” she muttered under her breath, wishing that her shenanigans had ended with a much different result.

By the time they finished frosting the cupcakes and cleaning up the kitchen, it was already time to head back to the hotel for the events that evening. They walked back hand in hand, chattering away about the fact that there was only one more week left of events before their schedules returned to normal.

“So, there was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about,” Kristoff mentioned nervously, slowing down as they neared the resort. 

“Yeah, of course,” Anna nodded, wondering if this would be a good opportunity for her to share. Deciding that it was, she added, “There’s something that I want to talk to you about, too.”

“Do you want to go first?” he offered.

She vehemently shook her head, still unsure of what _exactly_ she was going to say to him. Despite the fact that she had nearly two weeks to come up with the right words, she still hadn’t had much success in finding them. “You can go.”

“Um, I really don’t know where to start,” he muttered, running his free hand through his hair and exhaling heavily. “So...I was talking to my mom last week - when we were at the mall, to be specific - and of course she had to be nosy and ask me _who_ I was with because I _never_ go to the mall, like, ever, but especially not at Christmastime. Anyway, that’s not the point. I told her that I was with you and she mentioned that I should invite you over to her house for Christmas dinner. I don’t want to overstep by saying this, but I know you’re going to be alone and the last thing I want is for you to spend a major holiday all by yourself, and well, um...we’d - _I’d_ \- love to have you spend Christmas with us.”

Her heart fluttered and her eyes grew misty as she attempted to comprehend what he just said to her. “You want me to spend Christmas with your family?”

“I...yes. But only if you want to! There’s no obligation and um, obviously we haven’t been dating for very long so I totally understand if you think that it’s a little weird to bring you to meet my family so soon. I just...I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I’d love to spend Christmas with you and your family,” she nodded vigorously, touched that he even offered in the first place. “I was actually a little upset that I’d have to be all alone on Christmas, but I didn’t want to say anything because your family doesn’t get to see you very often and they should come first.”

“I knew I should’ve offered sooner,” he frowned. “My mom’s attitude is ‘the more the merrier’ and she’s dying to meet you, but I just thought it’d be weird because usually couples don’t start spending Christmases with each other’s families until things get pretty serious.”

Completely glossing over the serious vs unserious relationship conversation, Anna raised a hand over her heart and gushed, “Your mom is dying to meet me?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled nervously. “She felt really bad when I told her you’d be alone. She’s called me three times since Saturday to ask if you said ‘yes’ yet, but I was waiting for the right time to ask you.”

“I’m so excited to meet her and you can tell her that when you call her and tell her that I accepted your invitation. She seems like a wonderful person.”

“She is pretty great. She can be a little overbearing at times, but I would go to the ends of the earth for her and my dad, and they would do the same for me and my siblings.”

In that moment, Anna felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She sorely wished that there was a way that Kristoff could meet her parents. Her parents never had the opportunity to meet any of her boyfriends, and it wasn’t something she’d ever thought of in the past, but her relationship with Kristoff was already _so_ different from her previous relationships. He was so special and wonderful in every way possible. Though she felt slightly comforted with the idea that he’d get to meet Elsa someday, and the belief that her parents would have loved him, she ultimately decided against bringing them up in any capacity in the present moment. But someday, she’d tell him about them.

“Is there anything I can bring? For dinner or dessert or anything?”

“Just yourself,” Kristoff answered with a lopsided smile. “There’ll be plenty of food to spare, so you don’t have to worry about bringing anything at all.”

“What about your parents? Can I get them a gift?”

His face softened. “Anna, you don’t have to buy my parents a gift.”

“I don’t want to show up empty handed,” she protested. “They’re welcoming me into their home on a major holiday. I have to bring _something_. It’s the least I can do.”

“I’m telling you, you really don’t have to bring anything. My mom will probably scold you over it.”

“Fine,” Anna relented. Though in her head, she was already trying to figure out what she could bring; no matter what Kristoff said, she wasn’t going to show up to his parents’ house on Christmas Day without some kind of gift. “Thank you for inviting me. I’m really looking forward to meeting your family and spending Christmas with you.”

He squeezed her hand. “I’m glad you’re spending it with us, too.”

“And since we’re spending Christmas together, we can do our gift exchange that day, too. You can come back to my place after we celebrate with your family.”

“That’d be great,” he smiled. “So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?”

Her face fell and she froze in place. In the few minutes since he brought up the idea of her spending Christmas with his family, she managed to completely forget about the fact that she was supposed to tell him something, too - something that happened to be _incredibly_ important. Instead, her mind was blank and devoid of ideas, still shocked to the core over his invitation and unable to fathom anything else. And once again, an opportunity had slipped right through her fingers.

“I forgot,” she breathed, trying her best to fake a sincere smile. “It probably wasn’t that important, anyway.”

“Oh, okay,” he grinned back. “Well, if you remember, let me know.”

“I will,” she nodded, unable to ignore the tightening sensation that was intensifying in her chest. Kristoff wanted to spend _Christmas_ with her. His mother was _dying_ to meet her. These were things to be _happy_ about, and instead, she was mulling over the fact that each and every day she was lying by omission and hiding a key part of her identity from a man who cared so much about her.

The hole she was digging herself into was certainly growing larger by the day, and if she didn’t do something about it soon, she’d be in serious trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random anecdotes: I'm ashamed to admit that I've never seen _The Notebook_ and I kind of hate the word 'cupcakes' now XD
> 
> Also, the restaurant that Anna and Kristoff go to is loosely based off of a fondue chain restaurant called The Melting Pot. I constantly referred back to their menu while I was writing that part of the chapter (specifically with the chocoholic martini - something I've actually had that's quite delicious - and the four-course for two/pricing) and it's only fair to give them some type of credit. I can't wait to go drown myself in their fondue once this pandemic is over XD


End file.
